Rikki-tikki-tavi 3: Revenge of the Cobra Queen
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Sequel to Rising Tides. Nagasta and Karistan take over as King and Queen of the Jungle. Rikki needs the help of mongoose Avíá-tía-tárá to help him get a special plant that can cure snake venom. They travel across India, braving vipers, pythons, Asian lions, kraits, tarantulas, and more. Also, Rikki-tikki-tavi, so used to working alone, slowly falls in love with Avíá-tía-tárá.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Vile cobra. Heartless one. **

** You think your foul work is at last done.**

**You think your deadly foe **

** Will never again cause you woe.**

** But beware Queen Nagasta and King Karistan.**

** If one mongoose cannot beat you, maybe two can.**

**They're off to find Kalindo's Magical Herb,**

** A feat that will surely be quite superb.**

This is the story of how Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía fought the great war against the Cobra Queen and King. They were helped by Chuchundra, Tacróc the wise old crow, Chua, Darzee and his wife, Rikki's family, Bahaxur the lion, Shujaa the lioness, Rutukas the bloodhound, and several others, though Rikki and Avíá did most of the real fighting. They fought the fearsome vipers and braved the dreaded Dark Forest. They helped fight against Kíkatili and Apakarmi, the wicked King and Queen of the Lions. They outwitted the evil Dark Mongooses. They conquered the dangerous pythons and skirted the mountains of ash and liquid fire. They saved a village from evil lions and rescued a home from kraits. They managed to cross the very swiftly moving Great River. They made their way through the fearsome realm of the Giant Spiders and fought against the dread Tarantula Emperor. They went to the land of Kalindo, seeking a magical herb that could, for one bite, cure snake venom. And they came back and faced off with the dreadful Nagasta, the daughter of the wicked Nag and Nagaina, and her evil husband Karistan, in the bungalow in Segowlee.

Avíá never thought she'd do great and noble deeds. Indeed she thought she would be a normal mongoose who lived a regular life, but fate had something else in mind. On that fateful day when she met Rikki, her life was changed forever, as was his. Gone were his days of solo work. That day, they fell in love. As the enemy forces grew stronger, they counted on their love to see them through and their love grew ever stronger.


	2. Chapter One: The Rise of the Cobra Queen

Chapter I Rise of the Cobra Queen

The Fight with Kinsta

He moved left. Then right. Kinsta taunted him. "You're very foolish coming to fight me! I'm a lot quicker and stronger than when we last met." he hissed. "Well I think I might be too." "Mother will be pleased with me once I've killed you." hissed Kinsta. He jumped sideways to avoid the king cobra's strike. "You've gone too far Kinsta! Eating a young bird learning to fly." "Come on you little red-eyed pest! Fight!" hissed Kinsta. "I've killed snakes before! I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" said the brave young mongoose. "You got lucky with Tivía!" said Kinsta. "I assure you that I won't be as easy to kill. Every mongoose gets lucky sometimes." Kinsta knocked him backward and moved over him. "I'm really going to enjoy this!" he hissed. "Tivía wasn't the only snake I killed." "Who else then? A gardener snake? Ha!" hissed Kinsta. "Krait, Nag, and Nagaina!" Kinsta's eyes widened, and he paused, startled. "Impossible! They were killed by humans! There's no way a young fool like you could possibly kill them!" "I assure you I did." said the mongoose. "How?" asked the king cobra incredulously. "I paralyzed the wicked dusty brown snakeling by biting his neck and he died from his wounds before the people even got to him. As for Nag, I caught him by the hood." said the mongoose. "Impossible! Mother said that the humans did it!" said Kinsta in total shock. "No, I killed them." said the mongoose, creeping toward Kinsta while the king cobra waited, still totally stunned by what he had just heard. "You're too young. My Grandparents died months ago. There's no way you could." said the astonished cobra. "No, I killed them. Just like I'm going to kill you!" said the mongoose, leaping at the king cobra. Kinsta turned and tried to strike, but he missed and the Indian mongoose quickly seized the opportunity, biting into Kinsta's spine and paralyzing him. "Believe me now?" said the mongoose, pouncing upon him and crushing his skull before eating the dead snake from tail to head after the custom of his family at dinner[1].

Teenage Rikki-tikki-tavi

Rikki-tikki-tavi[2], a teenage mongoose[3], finally had done it. He'd finally managed to kill and eat a cobra for himself. It had been months since the last he'd seen of the cobras Karistan and Nagasta, the offspring of the late Nagaina and Nag, two deadly cobras that Rikki had defeated about a year ago. However, their last egg had hatched into the infamous Nagasta, who married a cobra, from a nearby forest, named Karistan. The two had been wreaking havoc, even worse than Nag and Nagaina, on the countryside. In fact, they, unlike Nag and Nagaina, had actually managed to kill a few humans in the surrounding area. The humans didn't often go after them as few were willing to risk death to hunt them and their children. The cobras always seemed to get away when they did try to go after them, especially lately. It seemed they were invincible for the time being. How they escaped capture was a mystery. However, Rikki had managed to stop them from attacking the humans they really hated, the human Teddy and his family, who had, with Rikki's help, killed Nag and Nagaina. However, he admitted that he was lucky to beat the cobra Kinsta, a deadly and rather fast one. Kinsta had been one of her better ones. She had indeed amassed a cobra army. But Kinsta had been thwarted, thanks to Rikki, in getting into the garden and causing more havoc. He'd already eaten Azil the tailorbird's daughter when she fell over the garden wall the previous week, but he'd never eat any birds again. But he knew that was too close for comfort. Mongooses aren't immune to the cobras they hunt, nor can they find a special herb to cure them, at least none that he, or any human for that matter, in the area had found. Rikki took the fangs of Kinsta, the only part of the snake he hadn't eaten, [i] besides the bones, and buried them in the ground, being careful not to prick himself with them. "Can't let Nagasta find any trace of him. Then she'll search for him forever. And," he shuddered, "imagine what she'd do to me if she found I killed Kinsta. I imagine, given her hatred of the humans, that it won't be pretty." he said. He was very exhausted from his efforts and fell asleep, hidden in a bunch of bushes, in case a snake came along. He rested there for a few hours, dozing while he digested his meal.

Finally, he headed back toward the home of his human friend Teddy. He was met by a bird, a friend of his named Darzee. "Where have you been?" Darzee asked, annoyed. "I've been looking for you for hours. We can't be too careful with those cobras on the rampage. Especially Kinsta." "He won't be back." said Rikki, grinning "Did you manage to convince him to stay away?" said Darzee incredulously. "Not exactly. He wouldn't seem to take no for an answer so I ate him from the tail up." laughed Rikki. "You ate…?" said Darzee in shock. "Yep. Best tasting snake I ever ate. And the first that I killed on my own." said Rikki-tikki. "Ech! Imagine eating those scaly brutes!" said Darzee in disgust. "They aren't that bad. Trust me." said Rikki. "Anyway, I don't want Nagasta to find out about his death, so please stop any singing you were about to do and help me clean up this mess. I don't want any trace of him." Darzee complied, though he didn't like touching the snake bones. "Yeah, I don't want Nagasta to have any more reason to hate me. I've already killed her friend Tivía and knocked out several of her children." said Rikki when they were done.

"And she's not going to forget it. She's been so angry at you, in fact, she has killed a few mongooses and humans to blow off steam. In fact, I've heard rumor she even was bold enough to strike down a few cobras that wouldn't join her cause. She's angry I tell you! And she hasn't forgotten Teddy and his family either."

Karkróc

"Darzee, there's something I should tell you about Nagasta." said Rikki. "What about her?" said Darzee. "Well, she…." said Rikki. "I see you're still at it Rikki-tikki-tavi. Saw you eat Kinsta. Queen Nagasta won't be pleased." said a voice. Rikki and Darzee turned around and spotted a large black crow staring at them from a tree.

"Queen Nagasta? Is that her new title? Well tell her I could always do for afters[4]," said Rikki, licking his lips.

"You're a bigger fool than they told me! Even if you could manage to kill Nagasta and Karistan by themselves, you can't take down their new army. At least a hundred cobras, from as far as several hundred miles away, have come to her domain. She is now Queen of the Jungle. Nothing, no birds, no snakes, no mice, and certainly no mongooses will be able to do anything without her approval." said the crow. "Crows too." "I think this explains a lot." said Rikki. He recalled a caw cawing sound nearby when the snakes had attacked somebody not far from the bungalow. "You're her lookouts, aren't you? So they can spot the people and get away in time." "How very astute[5] of you!" laughed the old crow.

"And so you've joined her then. I hope she eats you for dinner! You can never trust a cobra. You'll come to a bad end, mark my words![6]" snarled Darzee. "Yeah, well, I think she'll give you a nice and slow death. Hopefully she'll swallow you whole without poisoning you and let you slowly digest in her stomach. And the slower the better. She wants all who are friends with that mongoose", he pointed a wing at Rikki, "to suffer a slow, painful death."

"Well, come a little closer and I'll show you what one feels like!" snarled Rikki. "And that goes for Her Highness too!"

"Well, tell your little friend here that maybe he'll be a lot less tougher when he finds that we've taken two of his hatchlings and brought them over for Her Majesty to snack on." Rikki, his eyes turning red, quickly skirted up a tree and jumped at the evil crow, who barely managed to flap away. "Well, Rikki-tikki-tavi, you'd better watch it. Your family is next." He flew away as Rikki hit the ground with a thud. "Drat! I missed! I was going to see how much he could taunt us with his head missing!" said Rikki, disappointed. "Think they really attacked your kids?" he said, worried.

Tragedy

They quickly hurried back to Darzee's wife, who was sobbing, and revealed that what the crow had said was indeed true. "They've only just being to live. Poor things. Hope Nagasta was at least kind enough to get it over with quickly. If only she'd eat those crows, they're the ones that are doing some of her dirty work. Kidnapping and such." Darzee broke down and cried and Rikki was unable to comfort him. _Nagasta, what have you done?!_ thought Rikki. _I'll see that you come to a bad end like your father Nag! _ "What were you going to tell us about that monster Nagasta?" said Darzee in grief. "She's very wicked and doesn't forgive easily. I think that's why she's done this." said Rikki. "Biwi, she's gone and made herself Queen of the Jungle." said Rikki to Darzee's wife. "Is there no end to her evil?!" said Biwi, also in tears. "There was something else that I was going to tell you about her, but now is a really bad time." said Rikki.

" I think I know what I've got to do," said Rikki. It's clear that they're mad at me and you're all in danger as long as I'm here. Anyway, I'm going to tell my family to leave here and go hide away from here. They're in danger. If they will take your family, I'm sure they'd have no qualms about attacking mine. I'm going to say goodbye to them, then I'm going to leave. Where to, I don't know. Somewhere where Nagasta will not be able to harm you. I've done enough damage. Tell the Coppersmith that Kinsta is dead, but now that Nagasta and Karistan have declared themselves King and Queen of the jungle. Tell them that many of the birds are now working for her." he said.

"Ding-Dong-Tock! Kinsta is dead!" cried the Coppersmith. Several frogs and birds, who'd lost family to Kinsta, cheer. "Kinsta is dead! At last! Hail Rikki-tikki-tavi!" croaked a frog. "Beware! Beware! Nagasta and Karistan have declared themselves King and Queen of the jungle and have most of the crows on their side, and more birds joining every moment. Darzee has already lost two children! Beware! The garden isn't safe, even with all the mongooses, who will have to leave for their own safety!" cried the Coppersmith. Those that had been cheering seconds before suddenly ran back to their families, hoping they wouldn't be next.

"King and Queen?! I'd thought we'd seen the worst of things with Nag and Nagaina!" said a frog. "I'll see to them myself!" said Rikki-tikki. "Are you crazy, Rikki-tikki-tavi? Those cobras would love for nothing less than to catch you alone and defenseless and make a quick meal of you! Don't fight them!" pleaded Darzee. "What? Nagasta can't be any worse than Nag and Nagaina." said Rikki, feeling that that was probably not true. "Let's hope not." said Darzee. "Well, maybe if I could get other mongooses, then we'd make short work of these cobras. Only problem is, then there wouldn't be any left to eat." Rikki snickered. "Well, good luck getting any to join you. She's got them all hunting mice. They've given up on cobras." said Darzee's wife. "Anyway, if Nagasta is as bad as they say, I wonder what'll happen to that evil crow Karkróc when he tells Nagasta about how you ate Kinsta."

The Cobra Queen

Meanwhile, Karkróc the crow came to Nagasta. He bowed to her. "I hope you liked your meal. I came across that Rikki-tikki-tavi." "And?" she hissed irritably. "And, well, he appears to have eaten Kinsta. I saw the whole thing. Thought Kinsta would have finished him off." said Karkróc. "I don't like bad news, Karkróc. Why didn't you do something, instead of just watching him eat him?" she hisses. "I, well, what could I do?" Karkróc muttered nervously. "You've failed me. I can't accept that." hissed Nagasta. She quickly snapped at Karkróc's throat, killing him within seconds. "Well, those hatchlings were pretty tasty, but I'm still a bit hungry. Why let the crow go to waste? " She scooped up the dead crow in her mouth and swallowed him whole. "Let that be a warning to all of you. Any who fail me will end up like him." She belched and licked her lips. "Quite tasty, though a little too much fat. But what can you say?" The others around her whimpered in fear.

"What should we do?" said another crow, half in fright at witnessing Karkróc's death. "What do you expect us to do Your Highness? Grab the mongoose and bring him here for you to eat?"

"That would be quite nice, though I don't think you bumbling crows can do it.," said Karistan. "We'll send out some assassin cobras. They'll make short work of Rikki-tikki-tavi!" he laughed. "Now that we know Rikki-tikki-tavi is becoming a real problem, we won't be so nice as we were when we last met a few months ago during that flood. And I doubt he'll be getting much help. Though if he does, you know what to do to those who help them!" The cobras nodded. "We hear and obey, Your Highness!" "Rikki-tikki seems to be the last of the mongooses in my way. Soon I'll be rid of him and I'll fundamentally transform the jungle!" said Nagasta.

Avíá-tía-tárá

"Could you tell me again about Rikki-tikki?" Avíá-tía-tárá , a blue-eyed teenaged Indian mongoose, asked her parents. She was a tender-hearted and brave mongoose who wasn't afraid to stand up for the right thing. She could scratch herself in any place with any limb she chose. Her tail fluffed up like a bottlebrush. Her fur was a brownish white color. Her war cry as she ran through the grass was "Avi-tia-tadaaaaaaay!" "He killed and ate the Queen's son, Kinsta. Also, from what I've heard, the Cobra Queen is already mad at him for trying to stop her from killing some humans she really hates. It seems that he also killed a friend of hers, a snake named Tivía." said her mother, Amíra. "It's only the first day of her new regime[7] and she's already suffered a nasty setback[8]." said her father Alánda. "Who is this Cobra Queen anyway?" asked her younger sister, Arda. "Her name is Nagata. I don't know much about her, other than that she hates humans and that her family was killed by humans." said Alánda. "How did she manage to survive?" asked Avíá's younger brother, Avála. "Apparently they missed her." said Amíra.

"So, do I really have to go mouse hunting? I've told you countless times that I'm a vegetarian! I was going to hang out with Alísa-vida-canta." said Avíá. "I don't like that girl. She is rude to her parents and stuck on herself." said Amíra. "Am I required to go? I find killing repulsive[9]. Cobra-like" said Avíá. "Yes, you are. Tomorrow night." said Alánda. "It's one thing to kill for sport like the Cobra King and Queen are known for doing or to eat hatchlings. Another to kill to feed yourself or another mongoose." said Amíra. "But I don't eat meat." said Avíá in annoyance. "And neither does Avála." she added defiantly. "Even if you never eat meat, your husband might and your children might. Honestly Avíá, dear, it won't be that bad. We'll show you how to do it. Then you can hunt. You only need eat two bites of meat. If you don't like it, you can be a vegetarian for the rest of your life if that's what you want. And, as far Avála, we'll make him too when he gets old enough. No more games from you young lady. You're going to be an adult in the next few months." said Amíra. "Avíá-tía-tárá, " said her father, "you are going to hunt snakes in two weeks. You need to start with mice first." "Snakes?" she said. "In the present climate[10]? I thought it was against Snake Empire policy to hunt snakes." "Of course it is, but we're going to train you to be a proper mongoose and not a coward. With the snakes all about, you will need to learn to defend yourself, even if you don't eat meat." said her mother. "Aren't snakes, well, dangerous?" said Avíá-tía. "Yes, of course." said Alánda. "We'll be there with you." said Amíra. "What if they got me before you could step in?" said Avíá. "Small chance. But you're going to have to learn to do it on your own anyway at some point. We can't do it all for you." said Alánda. "But I could still be killed." said Avíá. "Possibly, but we'll be there to help you." said Amíra. "Well, that's comforting." said Avíá, rolling her eyes[11].

Avíá-tía-tárá had always not wanted meat. She had refused to eat snake meat and mice meat. She despised the thought of killing, though, admittedly, she would have been content to watch Rikki-tikki-tavi kill Kinsta if she could have been there. She didn't care if members of Snake Empire died. She had hated blood and didn't want to think of blood sticking to her paws, a dead mouse in front of her, its life snuffed out by her.

She had been the firstborn. Her parents had later had two more children. At first, her family had given her vegetables to eat. However, they eventually said that she needed to be an example to her brother and sister and eat meat. They had stopped providing her vegetables and had only given her meat.

If they had thought that that move would make her a carnivore[12], however, they had been mistaken. She had gone and gathered berries and other vegetables, especially her favorite, mangoes[13], for herself. Her parents, half-annoyed, half-amused, had let her be. They had pointed out to Arda and Avála how self-sufficient[14] she was. However, two days ago, they had said it was time for her to learn to hunt and that they wouldn't be taking no for an answer this time.

"I don't think Undelli would care if I…" said Avíá. "I told you that I don't like that boy. He seems too proud. Too stuck on himself. Not at all a good candidate for a future mate[15]." said Alánda. "Undelli-dav-karsid. Yes, he is a bit self-centered, but he seems to like me." said Avíá-tía. "You don't seem to like a lot of my friends." said Avíá in disgust. "Watch your mouth young lady. No, I don't.. They are poor choices of friends." said Alánda. "Also, Undelli happens to really like me." said Avíá. "Like you for what? Your looks? He must be pretty desperate then!" laughed Avála. Avíá punched him.

"Do you know anything about Rikki-tikki-tavi? I mean, who is he and why is he risking his life to fight the Cobra Queen?" said Avíá, eager to get off the subject of her love life. "We heard he lives somewhere nearby." said Amíra. "Also, he knows there are things worth dying for." said Alánda. "He knows that this Cobra Queen has to be stopped. He's one of the few that's brave enough to fight her. Most are too afraid to fight her and have left the snakes alone." said Amíra. "The Cobra Queen is terrible and I'd help anyone fighting against her, but to actually fight her yourself….." said Avíá. "You know, there has been a wild rumor that they have fought." said Amíra. "Is it true?" asked Avála. "Did he really fight Nagasta? I thought nobody could survive fighting with her!" said Arda. "It is just a rumor. Whether it is true or not, I don't know, and don't take much stock in rumors." said Alánda. "Could it be true?" asked Avíá-tía-tárá. "It _could _be." said Amíra.

"I thought nobody could fight her and survive." said Arda. "Nagasta and Karistan are only just cobras, whatever may be said of them. They _aren't _unstoppable." said Alánda. "It's a strange thing. A strong and evil group takes over and all the good creatures don't think it's worth the risk to stand up to them." said Amíra. "Evil will always lose in the end. They cannot triumph forever." said Alánda. "I hope Rikki-tikki is safe. He's the bravest mongoose I've heard of." said Arda. "Me too. I'd help him if I ever met him. Like that would ever happen. I live a pretty boring life." said Avíá.

Rikki Says Goodbye to His Family

Meanwhile, Rikki was talking to his family. "I guess this is goodbye for a while. They won't think twice about killing you. They already took two of Darzee's kids because he helped me. I'm going away from here. I did something today that made her extra mad at me." said Rikki. "What?" asked his father. "I ate Kinsta." "You ate Kinsta? You caught him and ate him? You can hunt snakes for yourself?" said his mother in shock. "But then, you've basically done everything you need to be on your own. Hunting snakes and mice for yourself!" said his father. "Yes, so let me go." said Rikki. "Why? Why can't we come with you?" "You couldn't handle her, for one thing. Another, I don't want you getting killed." "What makes you think you can handle her? And why can't we?" asked his mother. "Remember that cobra I fought that rainy night? That was Nagasta." said Rikki. "Yes, I'm afraid I couldn't take her. But why not go into hiding, son?" asked his father. "Hiding? Nagasta is _killing_. And it's all my fault. I could have stopped her, about one year ago I had the chance to kill her and I messed it up." "What do you mean?" But they could get nothing further out of him.

"You guys go north of here and hide on one of the islands in the middle of the river. With a few of the birds protecting you and you always on the alert, even if they cross the water, you should be able to spot any enemies before they spot you, and get away. Anyway, hopefully some of these pests will follow me and I can strike them when they least suspect it." said Rikki. "Well, be careful.," said his mother. "Yes, cobra bites are fatal, even to a mongoose. Your only chance is to avoid them." said his father. "Unless you can find the Magical Herb of Kalindo!" said his sister. "What?" said Rikki and the others. "It's just a silly legend a friend of mine told me. Apparently, it can save a mongoose from a cobra bite. But it only works once and is supposed to be over a hundred miles from here. And guarded by evil spiders the size of rats." The others laughed. "What funny tales you tell, Rikíla!" said his brother. "Well good luck. Maybe you'll find a nice girl." "Girls? Who needs them? I work alone." laughed Rikki. "You might someday wish you had somebody to help you. Working alone all the time can be dreary." said his father. They all waved goodbye to him and then left.

Teddy noticed the other mongooses leave and pointed at them. "Why are they leaving? They were sure handy to have around." he said. "Well, you can't expect them to hang around forever." said his mom.

"They don't know what the Queen would do to them if she knew what I'd done. That I've killed her parents." said Rikki. "It's for the best." he said, not quite wanting to believe what he was saying to be true. "I've always wanted to be a house mongoose. Now maybe my dream is over.," he said sadly. "I'll stay with Teddy for one last night. I owe them that much at least." he said, heading inside.

Avíá with Her Family

Avíá laid down beside her family. She lay awake, thinking of the following day, when she would have to kill. Her parents would not let be with her friends until she had gone through the hunt. She thought of Rikki-tikki-tavi again. Was he safe? Would he be able to handle the snakes out to kill him? She snuggled against her brother and sister, unaware that this would be the last night she would ever spend in her home, ever spend with her family, that her friends would join Snake Empire, and that the next friend she would have and that her parents would have considered a proper friend would turn out to be Rikki-tikki-tavi himself.

Rikki-tikki-tavi Departs

The next morning, at sunrise, Rikki rose. "Are you sure this is the best idea?" said Darzee. "Yes. The Queen now hates me about as much as she hates the people. " said Rikki. He noticed how sad and tired Darzee and his wife looked and realized they had been crying most of the night over their two lost children. It was then that he realized that what he was doing was indeed for the best. He wanted so much to tell them about Nagasta and how she was the daughter of Nag and Nagaina, but, no, that would mean admitting it was **his **fault their children were dead, and he couldn't bear to reveal that to them at the moment. "Farewell. Hopefully we'll meet again." said Rikki, turning to leave.

Teddy awoke. The mongoose was not with him. Where could he be? He headed outside and spotted Rikki starting to leave. He cried for his father and mother, who jumped out of bed and came to him. "Look, the first one, the one who saved us, is going!" Teddy moaned. Rikki ran and jumped and climbed up a tree and scurried out of sight.

"Maybe he'll come back." said Teddy's father hopefully. "I'm frightened." said Teddy. The big man didn't want to show it in front of his wife and son, but he too was afraid. He had heard about the many snake attacks in the area. Without the mongoose, would they stand a chance against the snakes?

* * *

[1] Kinsta also ate the husband of Hobbeina the frog and also several of her kids in front of her, not to mention the daughter of Azil the tailorbird, after she fell while trying to learn to fly.

[2] Rikki + Avíá =

[3] Animal resembling ferret: a small short-legged carnivorous animal that resembles a ferret and is noted for its ability to kill poisonous snakes. Native to: South Asia.

[4] U.K. dessert: the sweet or dessert course of a meal (informal)

[5] clever and perceptive

[6] He does. Never trust a cobra.

[7]

**1. **

**form of government: **a system or style of government

**2. **

**particular government: **the government of a particular country, especially one that is considered to be oppressive

[8] **something that delays progress: **something that reverses or delays the progress of somebody or something

[9]

**1. **

**very unpleasant: **making somebody feel disgust or very strong dislike

**2. **

**repellent: **tending to repel

[10] **situation: **the situation or atmosphere that prevails at a particular time or place

[11] When a mongoose is frustrated or annoyed or doubtful of something somebody says.

[12] **flesh-eating animal: **an animal that eats other animals.

[13] **sweet red fruit: **a red or green fruit with juicy, sweet, orange-yellow pulp and a large pit

[14]

**1. **

**not needing things from others: **able to provide what is needed, e.g. by making enough money or growing enough food, without having to borrow or buy from others

**2. **

**able to manage alone: **able to live independently of others

[15]

**1. **

**partner in sex or wedlock: **a sexual or marriage partner (_informal_)

**2. **

**breeding partner: **either of a pair of animals that breed together

* * *

[i] Rikki had checked the body to see if he could find anyone in the stomach or intestines that Kinsta had recently eaten in order to return the bodies to their grieving families, but Kinsta had already digested them all. Rikki was careful to remove the fangs when eating the head. He said cobra brain doesn't taste that great, but it's ok. Also, Rikki-tikki isn't cruel. What he says the other animals in the garden would have liked to have done to Kinsta, if they could, far outdoes anything Rikki actually did to Kinsta. Also, Rikki-tikki could have killed Kinsta when they first met back in Book 2 when Kinsta was a child, yet he didn't try that hard to kill him. Kinsta later thought it was funny how Rikki, as far as Kinsta knew, had eaten Darzee and his wife, including eating Darzee in front of his wife. Also, Nagasta admits she'd have killed Kinsta and the others, had she been Rikki, in Book 2, not merely gotten them indigestion and a bad case of constipation like Rikki did to them, and she'd have no doubt done something sinister to Kinsta had she been in Rikki's place.


	3. Chapter Two: The Magical Herb of Kalindo

Chapter II The Magical Herb of Kalindo

Tacróc

Rikki-tikki-tavi headed south. After several hours, some evil crows spotted him. "We'll get you. You'll have to sleep sometime and we'll be waiting!" they cackled. "What exactly are you planning? Hoping to take on our King and Queen all by yourself?" "Unless I can think of something better. If only this Magical Herb of Kalindo, which can cure one cobra bite, is real, then I'd have a chance. I'd like to find it and use it. I could defeat the King and Queen!" said Rikki-tikki.

"Queen Nagasta has gotten you to crack at last! Looking for a herb that doesn't even exist! And what do you hope to do with it if it does?" laughed a crow. "Well, if it can heal a mongoose from a cobra bite, which I had always thought impossible…." said Rikki. "It _is_ impossible! Nothing can save you from a cobra bite!" howled a crow. "Well, _if_ it exists, then I'll eat it and get close to Nagasta and Karistan. Even if they bite me, Í won't die….but _they_ will!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Well those spiders are just about as poisonous as the cobras themselves. You'd be going from one danger to another." said an old crow.

"Well, I've got to try. Anyway, I'd be going far enough from here that they won't hurt Teddy or Darzee. "And, " he shuddered, "if they kill me, then Her Highness will be pleased and leave everyone alone again." said Rikki.

"Wrong!" said the old crow. "She'll drive every mongoose out of the forest, threatening to kill them like you if they stay. Then she'll kill the humans off, including your friend Teddy. After that, she'll have no predators to fear and your friend Darzee could find himself having to pay some of his children as tribute to her to keep her from eating his whole family. She's already doing that with the rodents to the southwest of here."

"Well, now I'll try extra hard to make sure I don't get killed then!" said Rikki, rolling his eyes at the old crow. "Well, the Magical Herb of Kalindo[1] is over a thousand miles to the southwest of here. I've flown there once when I was a young crow. I've found such a plant. I had eaten it because it looked rather tasty and on the way back, had been bitten by a cobra, who ambushed me in a tree, but I didn't die. Well, naturally I told my friends, but some of them thought it made them never have to worry about a cobra bite again and they were bitten more than once and died within minutes from the poison and were eaten. So it was I who started that story. You'd have to go past the Land of the Mice, which the cobras have under mouse tribute right now. One mouse a day is to be fed to each cobra, and I think there's about ten or so there, and more coming possibly. Then you'd have to go through the Wet Lands and avoid more snakes, called vipers, that Nagasta and Karistan don't know about yet."

"Wait, you haven't told the Queen of this, Tacróc?! She'll be furious." said another crow. "I didn't find it prudent to bother them with such unimportant information as that." said Tacróc. Rikki laughed. It seemed that _this _crow wasn't a big fan of Karistan and Nagasta. "As I was saying," continued Tacróc, "these snakes aren't in league with Nagasta and Karistan, though they're certainly not going to be your friends. You must get past them and come to the Dark Forest. There you must get past the Land of the Lions. These are giant catlike creatures with manes and that can, I've heard, eat mongooses. Once past there, you must get past the Mountains of Steam and Ash and then the Great River, one of the largest rivers in all of India." "Tacróc, stop!" shouted a crow. Tacróc ignored him. "Then you must face the Giant Spiders, which, if they bite you, you'll die just as quickly, if not quicker, than from a cobra bite. I don't think the herb can protect from them, never tried it to be honest as it's such a long way from here and I found a family and settled down and never came back for more herbs. That, and I never got bitten by the Giant Spiders. Anyway, once past them, you can get to the Magical Herb of Kalindo.," said Tacróc. "But I don't think you can do this alone." "Now go. The hopes of the jungle rest with you."

"Why are you helping him? Is this open treason Tacróc? Queen Nagasta and King Karistan will be most displeased!" snarled the other crows. "They're not **my **King and Queen! Nag and Nagaina might have taken over the jungle had not they been stopped! "said Tacróc. "I've seen Nag eat a hatchling of Darzee's. That Darzee would oppose their daughter is only natural." Tacróc flew up to Rikki-tikki and whispered in his ear "I was once a spy for Nag and Nagaina, as were some birds. I happened to spot you, as I rose earlier than them, being bred to it, and I decided to distract them by asking them to meet with me. I had some meetings every time you acted. They fled once Nag and Nagaina died. They think it was the big people. But I know that Nagaina wasn't killed by a gun. I have seen it all. I know you can stop Nagasta and Karistan. The only reason the human family has lasted so long is because they were prepared thanks to you and you were there. But they'd have died if you hadn't come when you did[2]. And now Nagasta has achieved what they couldn't, getting you to run. You must keep drawing attention to yourself, making her chase after you. You're her greatest threat, Rikki-tikki-tavi! Now get the Magical Herb of Kalindo and save the jungle! I'll hold these creeps off! Now go! And remember, you can't do it alone!" The other crows had had enough. "Get the traitor!" they croaked. "Farewell Rikki-tikki, may you bring freedom back to the jungle!" Tacróc called to Rikki. He fought the others while Rikki, reluctant to leave his new friend behind, fled. Tacróc held them off and killed two of them but was soon killed by the angry crow mob. "Pity Tacróc chose death. We can tell the King and Queen of his treachery and then we'll think of something else to do. At least we can guess he's heading south." said a crow.

Arknác and Sicréc

Avíá and Arda were eating wild berries near their home. Avíá had talked her parents into moving the hunt to the following day. She had said that she probably couldn't catch a mouse in the dark at night. They had agreed, saying they had wanted it more at night because she wouldn't have to see the mouse she'd killed. As sad as she was that she would have to kill something the following day, she had given her solemn word that she would go through with it and would go mouse hunting the next day. Avíá and her sister heard the sound of flapping above them and turned and saw two crows fly over them and land in the entrance of their home. "Hello, we're with the Cobra King and Queen." said one of them. "I'm Arknác and this is Sicréc." said one of them. "We've no business with cobras!" said Alánda firmly. "The King and Queen have much to offer if you join…" said Arknác. "We aren't interested!" said Amíra. "The King and Queen will not like your rudeness!" said Sicréc. "Go away, before you become supper!" said Alánda. "We are looking for the mongoose Rikki-tikki…." said Arknác, flapping out of the way of Alánda's claws. "Be gone!" said Amíra. "You will regret this!" croaked Arknác and Sicréc. They flapped away angrily. "Good riddance!" said Alánda.

Rikki Alone

Meanwhile, Rikki laid down to rest for the night in a tree. "Wow. This has been quite a day! Glad those pesky crows are gone, though I feel sorry for that Tacróc. Glad that there are some who still oppose the cobras. I am going to need my sleep. All the same….I think I'd better climb to the very top and big a small nest to hide in.," yawned Rikki-tikki-tavi. He built himself a nest and hid inside of it. "There. That should make it harder for the cobras and their allies to spot me." He felt a strange emotion. Loneliness. "All alone. Going to Kalindo. Tacróc said I couldn't do it alone." he said to himself. "O how I miss my family! I miss Darzee and Biwi! I miss Chuchundra and Chua! I miss Teddy and his family! I miss all of them! I've got nobody! Nobody except Nagasta!" he said miserably. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly miserable and hopeless. "What's the point?" he said to himself. "Nagasta will kill over and over until she gets her way. How many more must die for my slipup?" he said, starting to weep. "If only had somebody, anybody, to comfort me!' he said. He cried himself to sleep.

Orphaned!

Avíá, who had felt the call of nature,[3] stood at the entrance of their home. "I love it here. I don't think I can ever leave." said Avíá. "Avíá, someday soon you'll be on your own. You'll find a wonderful guy and wonderful things will happen to you. I can see great things in your future." said Arda. "I don't see anything really special in my future." said Avíá-tía-tárá. On her way back to her home, she heard Arknác and Sicréc calling "They're in here!". She paused. "I already told you, we're not going to help….." said Alánda. He paused, and Avíá saw that the crows were not alone this time. At least fifty cobras were there. She snuck, unnoticed, and hid in a bush, near the entrance to her house, out of sight of the enemy.

"Perhaps now you'll be more reasonable. Rikki-tikki-tavi was heading southwest. Have you seen him?" said Sicréc. "I'll never join the cobras!" said Alánda. "Where's Rikki-tikki-tavi?" demanded Arknác. "I don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did!" said Alánda angrily. The snakes all laughed. "Are you sure?" hissed a cobra. "I'd rather die than help you! Kinsta deserved what he got! Nagasta and Karistan will not win!" said Alánda. Very well then." said Arknác. It happened fast. A cobra came at Alánda. Alánda hit the cobra, but another came and bit him in the side. He stumbled, blood pouring from his side. "Amíra, Arda, Avála, I love you!" he said. He stumbled. Amíra, shocked, came to him. "Alánda!" she cried. "It's no good! It's incurable! Where's Avíá?" he said. "No idea." said Amíra. "Where is the girl?" said a snake. Alánda didn't answer. He hugged Amíra and his two children. He soon fell to the ground, and his gaze fell upon Avíá. "Avíá," he whispered "I love you. Go. Get away from here. Avíá, go. Av-!" His eyes closed and he moved no more. _No! It couldn't be! Father can't be dead! He can't be!_

"Care to be more helpful?" said a cobra to Amíra. "Never!" yelled Amíra. A female cobra attacked her. She hugged her two children. "Mother!" said Avála. "It's mortal.[4] Run!" she said to her kids. The snakes blocked the way of Arda and Avála. A while later, she too fell over. "I love you Arda and Avála." she said to her younger children. She saw Avíá and whispered "I love you Avíá. Don't stay here! Save yourself. Go Avíá. Leave here. Leave-!" before dying as well. _No! This can't be happening!_ thought Avíá.

"Going to be more cooperative than your parents?" hissed a snake. "I'll never join you!" Avála cried. "For Rikki-tikki-tavi!" he charged at a snake, biting him in the tail. The snakes bit him as he tore off the snake's tail and ate it. He fell to the ground, still trying to fight, until he too stopped moving.

Ragiva, the ringleader of the cobras, approached Arda. "Join us! We will let you live! You cannot fight us. Where is the fifth? I believe you had a sister." she asked. Arda turned and saw Avíá in the bushes. "I'll join you when hell freezes over! You'll never find my sister! And you'll never get Rikki-tikki-tavi! I hope he kills your King and Queen!" replied Arda. She struck at a cobra and killed him. Ragiva bit Arda across the throat. Arda lurched forward, bleeding. Ragiva laughed. Arda said "Snake Empire will lose! The mongooses will triumph!" "Your family is dead and you will soon join them. The mongooses have all backed off." laughed Ragiva. "Not….all…of…them." said Arda. "Rikki-tikki-tavi will not take long to bring down. The crows may have lost him today but he is all alone and we can get him easily." said Ragiva. "He will not be alone for long. There is another who will beat you." said Arda. Arda fell to the ground, her face facing Avíá. "Avíá." she whispered. "Keep…..fighting. Don't….give….up! Find Rikki-tikki-tavi! He will be able to end this. Help him. You are stronger than you think. I believe in you. Find….." she said before dying.

"Stupid mongooses!" said Ragiva. "They were of no help! Leave them there for the buzzards to eat!" "What about the fifth?" said another cobra. "She is only a child. She'll starve to death on her own most likely. And, what harm could she possibly do?" said Ragiva. Slowly, the snakes left. Once they were gone, Avíá came to her family. She prodded each of them, but they did not stir. "Father, move, please!" she said. "Mother, please." "Avála! Arda!" She knew it was no good. Not even a mongoose could survive a cobra bite.

She broke down and sobbed. "Arda," she said, though she knew her sister was gone, gone where she couldn't bring her back, "how can wonderful things happen to me now? I'm an orphan. You're gone. I'm alone!" she said. A tear dropped onto Arda's body. _Why did I have to be outside relieving myself? Why couldn't I have stayed with them? It would have been better to go out with them. Now they're gone, I'm still here, I'm an orphan, I can only gather vegetables for food._ she thought.

Avíá Vows Revenge

She had never wanted to kill. But the enemy was willing. Her family was dead. Gone where she could never get them back. Now, she wanted to kill. She wanted to harm, to kill, to punish, to avenge. She hated snakes. She would kill them if she got the chance. She would help Rikki-tikki-tavi. If the snakes got her, she would die bravely like he family. If she had to kill snakes to help Rikki-tikki, so be it.

After sitting there for a long while in total shock, she angrily tore the dead cobra that Arda had killed to bits, then, slowly and painfully, she moved the bodies of her family back into their home. She would not suffer their bodies to be desecrated[5] by crows. _Crows! I hate them too! They brought the snakes! They are willingly helping them take over! _she thought to herself. Once she had them all inside, she pushed several boulders onto the room of their hollow, causing it to cave in. She stood next to their resting place. This had been her home. She had grown up here. She hadn't counted on leaving until she was grown. But now she had no home, no family. She did, however, have a strong resolve.

She bit into her leg, drawing blood. The blood dripped onto the rocks outside the hollow. "I swear with my own blood that I won't rest until all responsible have been brought to justice. I won't rest until Snake Empire is utterly defeated or I die in the attempt. I will do everything within my power to help Rikki-tikki-tavi and other enemies of the snakes. I will not help any friend of Snake Empire nor will I have anything to do with those who support it. I will never join Snake Empire, even if I have to die like my family!" she vowed.

Betrayal

She left, searching for the killers. A few hours into the night, she came upon her boyfriend Undelli and her best friend Alísa-vída-canta. "Undelli!" she cried, "It was awful! They killed my family. My family refused to help them find Rikki-tikki-tavi." "I see _you're _still around.' said Alísa. "Alísa, thank goodness I found you." said Avíá, hugging her best friend. "Yes, I had gone out to relieve myself. They missed me." she said. "A pity, isn't it?" said Undelli. "Yes, it's simply awful that…." said Avíá. "A pity that they wouldn't join. The Cobra King and Queen will triumph over the people. It seems foolish to oppose them. They are too strong to oppose. Join us Avíá." said Undelli. "What?" said Avíá, stunned. "Join us. We can in time come to control or overpower the cobras. Then the mongooses will rule the jungle." Alísa said. "I can't!" said Avíá. Anger mounted inside of her. She had trusted them. She had dated Undelli and Alísa had been her best friend. How could they join them? How could they betray her like this? She wanted to throw up. "We are looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi. The crows lost him earlier today. We believe him to be heading south." said Undelli. "Undelli, we're done. You and I. The relationship is **_over_**." she said. She moved away from them, not wanting to be around them. "Avíá, your family was foolish. They died so needlessly. Snake Empire is the new power. We left home to go join them. Come with us." said Alísa. Avíá spat at Alísa. "Avíá!" said Alísa angrily. "I love my family! How can you say such a thing?" said Avíá. "They were fools Avíá. It is obvious they were bigoted against snakes. That they were too friendly with humans. Rikki-tikki loves humans, even though humans are the enemy of the jungle. Many mongooses have joined Snake Empire. Think it over for a while." said Alísa. Avíá-tía had sworn not to have anything to do with those who supported the Cobra King and Queen. Undelli and Alísa would _not _be exceptions. Her family had been right about them. Undelli was indeed a bad choice for a mate. Alísa was a poor choice of a friend. "Avíá, think it over. Once the loss of your family is past you, you'll see reason!" he said. "Farewell." she said, and she ran away from them.

Avíá Alone

She burned with hatred and ached with grief. "I am all alone now. I have nobody. My friends have become traitors. They've joined that horrible Cobra Queen and King. They've started rounding up supporters among the mongooses. And now my family is dead because they refused to join the cobras. O woe is me!" she cried. She searched around and finally found a small hollow and settled down, crying. "I'm better off dead!" she said. "Oh that somebody would comfort me! Anybody!" _If I don't die, let me find Rikki-tikki-tavi. He can fix this mess in the jungle. I had heard that he lived around here somewhere. At least the crows have lost him. The crows betrayed my family. I hope the King and Queen eat the crows who lost him. I wonder what Rikki-tikki-tavi looks like. Would a full grown mongoose be willing to help a kid like me? Oh, how am I to find him? Tomorrow I shall go southwest and look for him. It's what Arda wanted. I'm sure he'll help me. _she thought. _ How can good win over evil now? My family is dead and the Cobra King and Queen gain more and more followers every day. I hope Rikki-tikki is safe.. It would simply be awful if they killed him. _She too cried herself to sleep. Little did she or Rikki know that within 24 hours they would be together on one of the greatest adventures in their lives.

The Dark Mongooses

Meanwhile, Karistan was addressing a large group of cobras and crows. Nagasta was at his side. "So, Tacróc chose a painful death rather than help kill the mongoose. Well, so shall it be to all who aid him!" he hissed. "Let the humans who killed Nag and Nagaina hide in their home! We control the jungle now!" he hissed happily, to the cheering of many cobras and crows. "And it's time to make our army invincible! We leave the humans without help in their fight against us! Then we overpower them!" hissed Nagasta.

"How do we do that? "asked a curious cobra. Overhead, a storm was brewing. "Our mortal enemy has becomes our new ally!" hissed Karistan. Undelli, Alísa, and several evil mongooses came forward. "All hail the King and Queen!" they said. "With the mongooses on our side, or at the very least, against Rikki-tikki-tavi, **nothing** will stop us! With the mongoose out of the way, the human vermin will fast die!" hissed Nagasta. "Now go and kill every mongoose you can find that doesn't join us. Tell them it will stop if they turn in Rikki-tikki-tavi! And for those who are more reasonable, tell them that we don't seek to hurt them, only to work together to drive out the humans and make the jungle truly ours. Promise them all the rodents they could ever hope to eat!" hissed Karistan. The cobras and crows all laughed as lightning flashed in the sky.

Rain came down. Rikki awoke. He grabbed branches from the tree, and put it over himself. It would keep him dry. He was soon back asleep. Evil crows flew right past him, unaware that he was there. A few miles to the north, crows flew over Avíá. Avíá awoke. "There is a reward for the capture of the mongoose Rikki-tikki-tavi. Any creature who helps bring him in will be given a position of power in the new regime. Additionally, any mongoose that helps will be given twenty mice to eat as a reward." they cried. Her last thought before she went back to sleep was that all the mice in the world and being made Queen of the jungle wouldn't be enough of a bribe to convince her to turn in Rikki-tikki-tavi.

Rikki-tikki-tavi awoke just before dawn the next morning, very stiff. He stretched and his muscles all popped. "Well, I'd better get moving, before those pests find me." he yawned. Rikki climbed down the tree a bit, then leapt to the ground and ran along the ground for a while. He stopped, hearing voices ahead of him: some of mice and other rodents and one of a snake.

* * *

[1] It was later found by mongoose and human scholars that the Magical Herb of Kalindo was in fact Zedoary.

[2] Tacróc happened to see enough of Nag and Nagaina's deaths, from a distance, to figure out how the really died. Another thing he hasn't told Nagasta.

[3] **need to use toilet: **a need to urinate or defecate (_humorous_)

[4] **fatal: **causing death

[5] **damage something revered: **to damage something that is held dear or revered


	4. Chapter 3: The Land of the Mice

Chapter III The Land of The Mice

Mouse Tribute

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Please bring the next sacrifice forward." said a cobra. A bunch of mice brought forward a young, struggling female mouse. "Ahhhhh….she looks tasty!" said the cobra, licking his lips. She spat in his face. "That's what I think of you and your King and Queen!" she squeaked. "Oh…you are going to pay for that!" hissed the snake, swooping down upon her. "What are you going to do, eat me twice?" she squeaked defiantly. "No, just swallow you whole and let everyone know what happens to those who are difficult!" he hissed, seizing her in his mouth and swallowing her whole. She slid down his throat and into his stomach. "Help!" she screamed from inside the cobra's stomach. The cobra belched. "Anyone else want a slow, painful death?" he hissed, belching again. "Help, it's burning me!" screamed the trapped mouse. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

Rikki-tikki-tavi had seen enough. To see any creature suffer that much was too much for him. He slowly crept up behind the cobra, his eyes turning red[1] . The other mice were too focused on the cobra and the mouse in his stomach to notice him. "Now, the next time I ask for a sacrifice," he said, licking his lips, "please be a bit kinder. Just remember what happened to-" the cobra hissed, suddenly cut off by the mongoose, who scraped off the cobra's head from behind with his claws. "I think we've had enough sacrifices for a while." said Rikki, who ate the cobra's body until the mouse was freed. She slid out, with a quarter of her fur missing and her body covered in burns from the stomach acid. She opened her eyes, which had been closed the moment the cobra grabbed her in his mouth. "I've not going to die!" she said joyfully, then she spotted Rikki and her smile faded. "Oh…..a mongoose. Just my luck. Well, please don't make it drawn out like that cobra was going to do." she said, closing her eyes again.

Rikki continued to finish off the rest of the cobra; once done, he turned to face her. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to eat us like the rest of your cobra loving friends?" she said angrily, opening her eyes and glaring at him angrily. "Cobra-loving what?" said Rikki, confused. "I love to eat a cobra every now and then, but to think I'd be friends with one…." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Don't play dumb!" she squeaked. "I'm dumb, huh? Well I could have just let him slowly digest you!" said Rikki angrily. "You're an evil creature, just like him!" she squeaked angrily. "Well, if you keep pouring on the insults, you may just find yourself becoming seconds! Now, if you don't mind, what have _I _done to earn your hatred? I've saved your life!" he said, starting to wish he hadn't bothered. "Many of your kind have joined that beastly Cobra Queen and King in exchange for all the mice they could want and promises of power. Though why you've killed their cobra, I don't know. She's going to be furious." said the mouse. "Well, she shouldn't be having her brutes swallowing creatures whole, even rather rude ones. She'll be hearing about my little adventures soon enough!" said Rikki coldly. "And no mongoose would ever join a cobra! That's just nonsense! Who told you that?" he said. "I've seen them! Taken my whole family, they did!" she said. "The Cobra King came here and gave them to them as a reward for their loyalty. We hate the Dark Mongooses." she said. "Dark Mongooses?" asked Rikki. "Mongooses that joined the Cobra King and Queen. And, once they were done devouring my family, that vile Koniston, the one you just ate for your breakfast, decided that I'd made a pretty tasty snack and ordered me as part of the sacrifice." she said.

"When did this happen? I knew that many were backing off, but it seemed impossible to me that any would actually join Snake Empire." said Rikki-tikki. "About a day ago. It was their new plan to subdue the Jungle. Also, they're hoping to catch Rikki-tikki-tavi when he comes this way." said the mouse.

"Well, I'm disgusted in my fellow mongooses then. I promise I'll settle them and their King and Queen just like I defeated Nag, Nagaina, Tivía, Karait, Kinsta, and now Koniston!" said Rikki. "Wait…._you're_ Rikki-tikki-tavi? The one they're after?" she said excitedly, opening her eyes again. "Yeah. That's me." said Rikki, "I'd like to know more about these Dark Mongooses in league with the cobras. Are there many?" he continued. "Yes. Several. Some mongooses didn't want to openly join them but many have been killed and the survivors are looking for you to turn you in. The cobras have promised a reward to the mongoose or mongooses who hand you over to them and also an end to the killing." she squeaked.

"Are there any more cobras around here?" said Rikki-tikki-tavi, licking his lips. "About twelve more in the area. But you'll never be able to take them all by yourself." she said. "And he won't have the chance!" screamed some mice, running off. "They're in league with the cobras! You'd better run!" she squeaked. Rikki chased them down and managed to catch all of them. "Now," he said, facing the trapped mice, "either you cooperate or you can end up like your little cobra friend!" "We will help you! Don't eat us! Please!" they squeaked. "Thought you'd come around." said Rikki, smirking. "Well…here's what I need you to do."

The Mice Revolt

Two hours later, several mice came up to the cobras. "We are tired of the stupid tribute! We are done with your King and Queen!" they squeaked defiantly. "Kill them!" shouted the leader of the cobras to the other cobras. Two headed off after a bunch of mice. One moved ahead of the other and a few seconds later, the one behind was grabbed into a tree by Rikki and pulled up and killed. "What the?!" hissed the other cobra, turning around and spotting nothing. She looked around for the other cobra and was bitten by Rikki-tikki-tavi, who had been crawling up behind her. She turned, but Rikki dodged her and bit her again. She turned to strike him, but he moved away just in time from her fangs and bit her in the neck and then crushed her skull with his paws. Two more cobras came by and were taken down from behind by Rikki, who slammed their skulls together. "Too easy." said Rikki.

In the meantime, a bunch of mice were running from a cobra who was chasing them hissing "Let's see how fun it is when you're inside my stomach!" before he fell into a hidden pit covered with leaves and with sharp stones and sticks at the bottom and was killed. "Not today!" squeaked a mouse at the dead cobra. Four more cobras were chasing Rikki and ten mice up a hill. "Now!" yelled Rikki, pushing, with the mice's help, a bunch of boulders down at the cobras, crushing them. The remaining five cobras all rushed at Rikki. "We're out of rocks!" squeaked a mouse in fear. "Hmmmmm…..yes!" said Rikki, noticing vines hanging from a bunch of trees. He jumped down, swinging on one and biting into a cobra as he came back before the cobra could strike at him. He landed on the ground, holding some of the vines. "Your time is up mongoose!" hissed the nearest of the cobras. "I beg to differ." said Rikki, running circles around them and tying their necks up with it. "Any last words?" said a cobra. "Yeah," said Rikki releasing the vines and causing them to be hung and their necks to break, "goodbye!" "Hmmmmm…..I haven't broken a cobra's neck since….since…." said Rikki, recalling a memory that had haunted him for the past several months.

An Uneasy Memory

_ "You have fought well, but you are no match for me!" hissed Nagaina. You and your friends may have killed my Nag and destroyed most of my eggs, but you missed this one!" she said, indicating the last egg in her mouth. "And once you are dead, I shall make short work of your muskrat friend and your bird friends and especially" she hissed gleefully, "those human vermin! I'll be Queen of the Garden forever !" "Never!" yelled Rikki, charging at her and causing the egg to fall out of her mouth and roll several feet away from the two combatants. Rikki seemed to be winning but soon was pinned down by Nagaina, his legs reaching over her neck and her fangs inches from his claws and throat. She could have killed him then, but she wanted to mock him before finishing him. To gloat over her defeated foe. "Now," she hissed, triumphantly, "so ends Rikki-tikki-tavi, the little Hero of the Garden!", she moved toward him but Rikki, by instinct and with nothing else to do, quickly yanked his feet around her neck and pulls, causing her to stop about two millimeters from his neck and gasp for air. He continued to pull as she thrashed, knocking part of the tunnel in and blocking the egg from view_. _"__If you strike me down, you will see how much more powerful I shall become!" she cried._ _Nagaina made one last movement and then lay still as her neck cracked. "You'll never hurt anyone again! It's over! You cobras have lost!" said Rikki to the dead Nagaina. _

_ His recollection moved forward to how he had imagined it, the hidden egg of Nagasta, hatching, unnoticed underground**[2]** and her coming out at night and seeing Nag's dead body. "I'll make you humans pay for this!" she hissed. "You've killed my Father and must have killed my Mother too! I swear I'll make the one who did this pay!" she hissed, slithering away in the dark, unnoticed. _

Warning the Garden

Rikki returned his thoughts to the present. "I think I'd better be going. I don't want to bring more cobras here." he said, getting up and moving away from the mice. "You're our hero!" said the female mouse that Rikki had rescued. "You're not the heartless mouse-killer we thought you were." said another mouse. "Heartless. Certainly not. I am a mongoose, though; I eat mice to stay alive. However, you're my friends. I'm not going to eat you guys ever." said Rikki. "How can we ever repay you?" "Well, get word to Darzee and his wife and the others. There's an island about a day's journey northeast of here. It's past the house where I live…er….lived. I'm not sure I'll ever live to see it again. It's where my family is. Go to Darzee first, then my family. They know the truth about Nagaina's death. But they don't know it all. Tell them Nagaina died but got part of what she wanted done. Her death wasn't totally in vain. One survived. There was a cave in and I assumed it had been destroyed but I was wrong. Also tell my family, if you can get to the island south of the cottage of the nearest humans, the ones with the young boy. Rally everyone who hates the King and Queen into hiding and secret rebellion against them. If the humans should be in danger, tell Darzee and his wife that I give them permission to tell the enemy the truth. Tell them that I threatened to kill them if they didn't help me and that I ran like a coward and they don't like me anymore, and they'll leave them and Teddy and his family alone. At least try that. If they still come after you, hide! I am keeping the facts from being presented outright in case the cobras intercept this and torture it out of you guys." said Rikki to the mice. "I meanwhile am going further on my quest, which, hopefully, will lead Nagasta's crowd away. And tell the Coppersmith to warn the garden and that all that can should flee for their lives." he said, walking away. "Also, if they don't understand the riddle, have them talk to Dindac. Ask him to recall the conversation I had with him many months ago."

Nagasta was furious. She had killed several Dark Mice for messing up. Rikki-tikki had won the support of the Land of the Mice and had driven out the cobras she had put there to control them. And, of course, he had once more escaped. At least she didn't have to punish the snakes that had failed her. Rikki-tikki had taken care of that for her.

Avíá's Mouse Hunt

Avíá spent that day wandering through the Land of the Mice. She walked south, moving restlessly and without a clear idea of where she was heading. Away from her loss. Away from her old home. By midday she was ravenous[3]. She had never gone so long without eating. Indeed, she hadn't eaten at all since yesterday afternoon, which seemed a lifetime ago. She hadn't seen any fruit trees at all. She had, however, spotted a few mice wandering about. Her stomach rumbled. Perhaps the mice would fill her. She considered it. It would mean taking a life. She had been reluctant to do it and had always put it off when her parents brought it up. However, they were gone. She thought of how they had wanted her to go hunting with them. It would have been today and she had given her word. She made her decision. She would do it. _I am a mongoose. I can do this. I must do it, both to keep myself fed and for the memory of my family who wanted me to do this. _she thought.

She crept up slowly behind a mouse. _I'll just get him and kill him quickly. Now…go! she thought. _She sprang at him and hit him with her paws. It wasn't like she'd hoped, for he didn't die. She had cut him with her claws, but not nearly enough to bring him down. "Beastly Dark Mongoose!" he called at her, scampering. "No, I'm just hungry." said Avíá, who didn't know what a Dark Mongoose was. The mouse was relieved she wasn't with Nagasta but knew Avíá meant to eat him , so he kept on running.

Avíá chased after him and struck at him several times. She couldn't manage to strike him enough to bring him down. He kept running, but was unable to shake the persistent[4] mongoose hunter. Finally she hit him hard with her claws. This time her claws went right through him. He moved a few feet, then fell. She moved over him. He moved feebly. He was badly hurt. "Kill…. me…then. You've….won." he squeaked feebly, looking up at her, not with hatred, she was glad to see, but with resignation.[5] _What horrors could Snake Empire have done to them that they do not cry in the face of death? Did he lose family too? _ Avíá thought.

She stood over her prey.[6] He was bleeding heavily from where she had gored him through. _I got him. Not bad for a first try on a first hunt! Ok_ _Avíá , you knew it would come to this if you got one . Get it over with!_ she thought. Even now, she was reluctant to kill and eat him. However, she knew he'd bleed to death if she didn't act, and she hated to see him suffer. She raised her claws, planning to finish him. She stood there, hesitating. "Come….on, don't…play… with…your….food. Do…what… you….have… to….do!" the mouse complained, gasping and coughing. "All right. I'm sorry about this." she said. "Glad….to….see…a…predator….feelings. I….didn't…think….you…saw…me…as….anything…but…food!" he gasped.

"I see you as a living being that has feelings. I don't like having to do this, but I have to eat, there is no fruit around here, so you're on the menu." she said to the mouse. "Just….make…. sure….I'm….dead…._before_….you….eat…me." said the mouse. She nodded. She moved her claws over his throat. Knowing of his impending demise[7], the mouse shut his eyes. She swung her claws downward , pointing at his neck. They decapitated[8] the mouse . He was dead. She had killed, had taken a life. Avíá the vegetarian was gone. Avíá the hunter was born.

As she moved over her prey, she almost felt that she was standing over the bodies of her family all over again. Her thoughts turned to her family. They would have been proud. "Look, I hunted a mouse. See, I got him. Wish you could be here with me." she said. She hoped, wherever they were, they could know that she had kept her promise. She had liked the thrill of the chase, pounding after the mouse. However, she still hated killing[9]. She recalled her promise to try two bites of meat. That would be all it would take to take enough of the edge off of her hunger to hold her over till she could find some veggies again. It would be insulting to the mouse not to eat him now. She felt something wet and sticky on her paws. She looked down and saw a bunch of red mouse blood all over her paws. "Eccch! Hunting may be fun but killing is messy!" she said. She wiped them clean on the grass.

Mouse Meat

She looked down at the dead mouse. "Poor little guy." she said. Her stomach rumbled. She was famished[10]. "Best get this over with." She moved over the dead mouse and picked him up with her mouth. She didn't want to watch this and closed her eyes. "I'm a hunter now. I've taken a life. No turning back now." she said. She bit and didn't much like the sound of all the mouse's bones snapping. Avíá-tía-tárá soon realized that she would need to eat her meal in chunks. She tore off a chunk of meat and put it into her mouth. She felt sure it would taste awful. However, she forced herself to chew and swallowed her first mouthful of meat ever.

Much to her surprise, she found that she liked it. "Delicious. I like this." she said. She took another bite. It tasted sweet. "I like this as much as mangoes." she said. She finished off the rest of the mouse. _That wasn't so bad. I suppose I shall have to do that many more times in my life. It's not like I killed him just for the fun of it. _she thought.

She now had just the bones of the mouse left. She had watched her mother explain to Arda that there was meat in the bones. Avíá cracked open the bones and ate the meat inside. After getting the rest of the meat, she had a pile of broken bones. She belched and patted her stomach. It had been such a good meal. She was still hungry. She would have some more.

She felt sorry for the poor dead mouse. _I wonder if he had a family. They might have expected him to come back. But he went into my stomach instead of going home. _ she thought. This thought made her sad. _But I didn't murder him. A mongoose has to eat after all. _she thought. She dug a small hole, placed his remains inside, and buried them, leaving a tiny pebble to mark his resting place.

Having hunted the first time, it didn't pain her so much the second time to make a kill. And she was better this time. This time she got her mouse quickly and had her pinned down. "First snakes, now a mongoose!" the mouse cried. "Cut me some slack, I'm just hungry." said Avíá. She quickly slashed the mouse's throat. She wiped the mouse blood off of her paws and this time ate her meal with her eyes open. "So good! What a fool I am for not wanting mouse meat. Meat is now going to be a part of my diet." she said. Avíá buried the bones of this mouse next to her previous kill[11].

Her third time hunting, her maneuvering[12] was so successful that, when she pounced upon her prey, she was so silent and the attack so well aimed that her prey died instantly and without realizing what had happened for Avíá's claws had gone right through the mouse's heart. "I made a clean kill." she said. Her parents would have been proud. It was so unusual for a mongoose to make a clean kill in her first hunt. It had taken both of them at least until their third hunt before they had pulled it off. Avíá repeated her maneuver three more times, taking down three more mice without a struggle. She also took down a fourth cleanly. She figured that she would keep this last one to give to Rikki-tikki-tavi. Who knew when he'd last eaten? He'd probably eat meat.

Avíá Asks Mice Where to Find Rikki-tikki

After she had finished the last mouse, she paused, hearing some mice, who obviously hadn't noticed the mongoose walking nearby, talking. "Rikki-tikki is such a brave young hero!" one squeaked. "Wow, even mice speak well of him." Avíá said. "Did he say where he was going?" the other asked. "I can't remember, he said he was heading…" the other replied, pausing as Avíá came into sight. "Hello. I'm looking for Rikki-tikki. I heard you've seen him. Please tell me where he went. I'll let you go if you do." Avíá said. "We don't talk to Dark Mongooses!" the mice squeaked defiantly. "What's a Dark Mongoose? I've been called that once alreadytoday." she asked them. "A mongoose in league with that horrible Cobra King and Queen." said a mouse. "I'm no Dark Mongoose! They murdered my family last night! I want to help Rikki-tikki. Now either you help me, " she said, jumping at them and pinning them down with surprising quickness, "or I will eat you! Watching your family be murdered and wandering all day without food, well, until an hour ago, when I hunted, works up quite an appetite. I found I'm fond of mouse meat. Never tried it before today. What a pity. But, anyway, I suggest, for your sakes, that you talk. I wanted to tell Rikki-tikki-tavi about the Dark Mongooses and beg him to help me. I want to help him too. As for you, you have one minute to start talking. Refuse and you get eaten!" she said, placing her claws over their throats..

The mice were reluctant to talk. They weren't sure if she was being honest. After forty seconds, she said "Time is ticking away. I really don't like killing. I only do it for food. You have one last chance to talk. Otherwise, I slash your throats, for I kill mercifully, and then I eat you." she said. As she had said she'd kill mercifully and that she hated killing and only did it for food, they knew she wasn't a Dark Mongoose, for they started eating mice they captured while still alive and relished taking lives. "He was heading southwest." one of them replied. "How long ago?" she asked. "A few hours ago. You might be able to catch up with him." said the mouse. "What does he look like?" she asked. "Rather like you, only with dark brown and red fur and pink eyes." said the other mouse. "That's all I know." She released them. "We didn't want to talk till we could trust you. We'd rather be eaten than betray Rikki-tikki-tavi. And, you have a dead mouse with you." they said. "Understood. I just ate some mice." she said. The mice cringed. "Never killed till today. I was hungry and hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I've been through hell with the loss of my family since then. I normally eat fruit, but I haven't seen any fruit trees all day, so, I had to eat meat. I was supposed to hunt anyway with my family today. I kept my promise and hunted. Have to eat to live. This last mouse is for Rikki-tikki-tavi. I thought he might be hungry." she said. Behind them, the sun was setting. "Who are you?" asked the mice. "Avíá-tía-tárá. Thanks for your help. I need to get going. This meal has made me a bit sleepy. I need to find Rikki-tikki-tavi.." she said, running off southwest. "You're welcome." the mice called after her.

The Flight of the Garden Creatures

"So, what was that bit about the last one? All my fault?" said Chuchundra that night. "Last one? Last what? Something to do with Nagaina." said Darzee, confused. "Rikki was the one who killed Nagaina. But so what?" "Nagaina had something. The last what?" said Chua. "Well," said Darzee's wife, "he used the last cobra egg to lure her….wait…cobra egg! A cave in. _Not _destroyed! Oh dear! This is ill news!" "What's the matter?" said Darzee. "Isn't it obvious? Rikki's been keeping it from us for a while. He thought we'd be mad at him. "said his wife. "Why would we be mad at Rikki-tikki? He's done nothing but help us. "said Darzee.

"I believe he means that one of Nagaina's children _isn't _dead!" said Biwi. "How simply dreadful!" said Darzee. "How does one cobra, alone who knows where in the jungle, affect us?" asked Azil. "He said to ask Dindac something." said Chua. "I do recall a strange conversation Rikki-tikki and I had several months ago." said Dindac. "What did you discuss?" asked his wife. "I asked if Nagasta was coming back. He said that she was for certain. He then told me something odd. He said that, whatever she has against the humans, it was him that had done it, not the people like she thought. I asked if this was going to be like Nag and Nagaina again, I was young then and only recall that Nag ate my brother when he fell from the nest, but he said that it was going to be exactly like….exactly like!" said Dindac. "Holy bamboo!" he said. "He told me that she gave herself her name." said Dindac. "Why didn't I see it before?" "Who?" said Darzee. "Nagasta named herself." said Dindac. "Yes, Nagasta, the Heartless Cunning One, but what's the got to do with anything?" asked his wife. "Nagata is an orphan." said Dindac. "Well, so?" said his wife.

"Dindac, you look frightened! What is it?" asked Bíwí. "Exactly like Nag and Nagaina he said. She blames the people for their deaths but it really was Rikki-tikki who actually killed them." said Dindac. "Are you saying what I think you're saying Dindac?" asked Biwi, now shaking herself now. "What has this got to do with Nagaina's last egg?" said Darzee, who still didn't understand. "Is that cobra working for Nagasta? One of her leaders?" asked Darzee. "No, it's Nagasta herself! Nag and Nagaina were her parents. She thinks the big man killed Nag and Nagaina. So she wants to kill the people. Nag and Nagaina were king and queen of the garden. Thus she thinks she's the rightful queen of the garden. She was talking to that cobra Tivía, a friend of Nag and Nagaina's. Nagasta wanted to know about her parents. This whole anti-human rant is about the death of Nag and Nagaina. It's her ultimate goal to be queen of the garden and kill the humans, and _us _if she fancies. She probably heard a good deal of our singing if she hatched that day Nagaina died and hid underground until we were all asleep. She'll want to pay us back." said Dindac. "Yes, I believe you're right!" said Bíwí.

"We should hide on the island with his family." said Darzee. "He said to tell them the truth. Presumably about this information we've just uncovered." squeaked a mouse. "Now we must flee to the island. It won't be safe here now with many of the mongooses on their side."

Darzee shook the Coppersmith. "What?" said the Coppersmith sleepily. Darzee explained. "Nagasta is their daughter?! You're joking!" said the Coppersmith in shock. "I wish I was." said Darzee. "Worse, many mongooses have joined her. It's inevitable that she'll come soon. We need to evacuate the garden. Tell everyone who can to leave here and go into hiding." said Darzee.

The Coppersmith called to the garden "Ding-Dong-Tock! The Queen is the daughter of Nag and Nagaina! You cannot hide from her wrath. Flee, run for your lives! Many mongooses have become evil. The cobras are almost unopposed. Flee, save your family! Flee! Ding-Dong-Tock! Run! The garden isn't safe anymore! Nagasta will surely hunt you all! Flee! Ding-Dong-Tock! Flee the garden! The crows and mongooses have joined her side! Ding-Dong-Tock! Flee!" he cried and several creatures of the garden begin running off into the night with such a fear that never happened even in the days of Nag and Nagaina and Karait.

* * *

[1] The eyes of mongooses, particularly Rikki-tikki-tavi and some others, turn red when they are fighting against a snake or other enemy, or when they are really angry, or both.

[2] That's not where it hatched. Fix it here and in the program.

[3] **hungry: **extremely hungry

[4] **continuing despite problems: **tenaciously or obstinately continuing despite problems or difficulties

[5] **resign yourself**_ - _ **accept something reluctantly: **to come to terms with something and acquiesce in it reluctantly

[6] **animal hunted by other animals: **an animal or animals caught, killed, and eaten by another animal as food

[7] **somebody's death: **the death of somebody, especially when it happens slowly and predictably

[8] **behead somebody or something: **to cut off the head of somebody or something

[9] She isn't weak. She just doesn't like taking lives. Even Rikki-tikki-tavi, though much more fond of meat than her, doesn't like to kill. In fact, he doesn't like to take the lives of snakes if there is another way. Killing for the fun of it is a habit used only by the villains (though Avíá, ironically, will be faced with the choice of slowly killing one of the killers of her family, when she beats the snake.)

[10] **starve: **to be extremely hungry, or make somebody extremely hungry

[11] hunting **prey: **the prey killed by an animal or human being.

[12] **skilled movement: **a movement or action that requires skill or dexterity


	5. Avíá-tía-tárá and the Dark Mongooses

Chapter IV Avíá-tía-tárá and The Dark Mongooses

Rikki Meets Avíá

"Find and kill Rikki-tikki. He can't be far from the Land of the Mice. I want him dead. There will be a big reward to the mongoose or mongooses who get him." said Nagasta to her Dark Mongooses. "I once was friends with him. Not anymore, of course." said Undelli. "He is too trusting. I can get him." "We'll get your lost mongoose Your Highness. Then, we can deal with the pesky humans." said Alísa. The mongooses left. Nagasta and Karistan laughed. There was no way Rikki-tikki would be able to get out of this all by himself.

Rikki was walking along a path in the dark when he heard a rustling. "Who's there?" he said. "Are you loyal to our King and Queen?" said a mongoose from the shadows. "As loyal as the day I ate Kinsta!" said Rikki defiantly. They chased him and he was bitten a few times but managed to slip away into the dark. "Well, that could have gone better." said Rikki, licking his wounds.

Avíá headed southwest. Why she didn't turn in for the night, as it seemed unlikely to spot Rikki-tikki, she still didn't quite know what he looked like, in the dark, she didn't know. She kept going.

"And so, if we get Rikki-tikki-tavi, then the King and Queen will reward us and the attacks will stop." said a mongoose in the darkness. "Well, you won't!" said Rikki, running off again. He lost them but kept on running.

Avíá thought she heard Dark Mongooses nearby. She wanted to avoid them. She had to find Rikki. If he was nearby, he was in danger. She kept running. She thought she heard someone coming toward her.

Rikki was running. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He ran up against something in the dark and fell over. He got up and saw that he had knocked down a blue-eyed young female mongoose of about his age. She glared at him in annoyance. He stared at her, lost for words. He had never seen anything like her before.

Avíá-tía got up, flustered. She stared at the teenage mongoose. "Watch where you're going!" she said angrily. "I'm so sorry." he said. "I was running from a group of evil mongooses." said Rikki. She surveyed him. He was about her age and had pink eyes and brown and red fur. She thought he was kind of cute. He seemed to be innocuous[1]. He smiled at her.

Rikki-tikki thought that she seemed kind, clever, brave, tired, and sad. Also, he thought that she was gorgeous. She didn't seem to be a threat to him. He felt very strange around her. Very shy, quite unlike himself. "I um, er, trust you won't, um, betray me to the snakes." he said to Avíá. "I'd be the last one to help them, you can be sure of that!" she said firmly. "Have you been upsetting the King and Queen?" she asked "Not that I care." she said. "I really hate them! In fact, any enemy of theirs is a friend of mine!" "Good. I'm a, uh, big enemy of the Queen. You could say she has good, um, reason to hate me. I was saved by a human family and had to defend them from cobra attacks." he said. "Did you now? It must be nice to fight snakes at your age, if indeed you're telling the truth. Forgive my rudeness, but many mongooses I once thought to be friends have tricked me lately. You're only as old as I am from the look of you. Tell me about your cobra fight." she said skeptically. "Well, thanks to me, I attacked a cobra called Nag, alerting the humans and leading to his death. His wife Nagaina came back for revenge, but I had the wife of my bird friend, Darzee, distract her long enough for me to smash most of her eggs, but I had to bring out the last one to lure her away from the humans, and just in time too I must say. Anyway, she followed me and I managed to kill her by breaking her neck in an underground fight." said Rikki.

"Well, I can see why the King and Queen might be afraid of you." she said. "But what do Nag and Nagaina have to do with Snake Empire?" Rikki wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his greatest failure with this unknown stranger, even if she did seem to be on his side. Rikki noticed the dead mouse in her mouth. "Your first hunt?" he asked. She nodded. "Lost your family after the hunt? " asked Rikki. "You shouldn't be out that late, especially, uh, nowadays." he said. "You shouldn't be seen with me. I'll take you back to them. I trust they're not friends of Snake Empire." She began to shake and her face contorted into a look of anguish. He had noticed how sad she had been and suddenly comprehension dawned on him. He recalled what the mouse had said about the cobras killing several mongooses. "They are alive, aren't they?" he asked hopefully. "They," she began crying "were killed! I only survived because I was out going to relieve myself[2]. They died last night because they refused to help Snake Empire find Rikki-tikki-tavi. I've been all alone and my friends betrayed me and became Dark Mongooses. Today, I managed to catch a few mice despite not being taken on a hunt before by my parents, not that I'll ever get the chance now! I'm looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi. I figured if anyone could stop the Cobra King and Queen, he could. I was going to give him this mouse."

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry I've let you down so terribly." moaned Rikki-tikki-tavi. "What do you mean?" she said. "Nag and Nagaina have everything to do with the Queen! In the fight with Nagaina, uh, when I broke her neck, I lost the egg and there was a cave in. I assumed the egg, er, had been destroyed, but it must not have been and it hatched into the Cobra Queen. However, she doesn't know how her mother died yet, um, and she doesn't know that I had a role in Nag's death, at least not that I know of. It's my fault the Queen lives." he said mournfully. "And her anti-human rant is because she thinks the family who took me in killed Nag and Nagaina. It's, um, my fault she's attacking the jungle!"

""Where's _your_ family? Were they killed too?" she asked. "No." said Rikki, feeling that perhaps, in spite of all the things that had gone wrong lately, he still had some things to be grateful for. "I suspected Nagasta would try…." he said.

"You said her name. Not many mongooses say the names of the King and Queen." she said. "Well, I'm not afraid to fight them. And, I take it you're looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi?" asked Rikki. "Yes. I want to talk to him. I'd really like to help him. He's such a great mongoose!"she said. "No, he's, er, just an ordinary mongoose. One who is responsible for this misery in the jungle, including yours, because of his carelessness." said Rikki. "Are you jealous? Rikki-tikki-tavi is a great mongoose, no doubt about it! How dare you say such a thing!" she said.

Avíá turned to leave. Rikki called back to her. "No, he's just ordinary. You wanted to talk to him?" "Yes, I sure would. My sister's last words to me were to find him. He has pink eyes and brown and red fur and looks like me…." she said. She paused. The mongoose in front of her had pink eyes and brown and red fur and looked similar in age to her. He had said he had killed Nagasta's parents and was being chased by Dark Mongooses. Could it be?

"Rikki-tikki-tavi?" she asked, dropping the mouse she had been carrying in shock. He nodded. "Yes, that is my name. Maybe I should change it. That name doesn't seem too popular lately." he said. Avíá laughed. _He's only my age?! How can this be? _she thought.

"So the stories about you fighting Kinsta, are they true?" she asked. "Yes. I did kill Kinsta. Ate him, uh, from the tail up too." said Rikki. "Well, it's been going around that you ate him. I never thought I'd meet you." Avíá said. "What brought you, uh, this way anyway? How did you know I was going this way?" he asked her. "Some mice told me that you were nearby. I had thought that you were a full grown mongoose, not my age. And you've killed the Queen's parent's too. Any others?" she asked. He nodded.

"Any sign of Rikki-tikki-tavi?" said a voice nearby. "Hide! I'll misdirect them!" she whispered. Rikki hid in a nearby tree. A few seconds later, once Rikki was already hidden, several Dark Mongooses came to her. "Have you seen him, Avíá?" said one of the mongooses. "Yeah. He went that way." she lied, pointing to the south. "About a few minutes ago." "Thanks." said another mongoose, leaving with the others.

Once they were gone, Avíá called to Rikki, "You can come out now." Rikki came out, relieved. "Thanks." he said. "Take this." she said, giving him the dead mouse. "You must be starving." "I ate a cobra earlier today, but, yes, I am quite hungry. Thanks very much. Didn't have any food at all yesterday." he said. He ate the mouse. "This one tastes great. Much thanks." he said between mouthfuls. Avíá blushed. "You are, er, quite talented, making a kill all on your own without being taught." he said. When he was done, he discarded the bones, which Avíá buried. "Is there anything else I should know about you?" she said. "Are you always this nervous around others?" she asked. "No, I, er, can assure you that you are the first. I don't know why." he said. "As for killing other snakes, I killed a snake called Tivía, paralyzed and killed a dusty brown snakeling called Karait, in addition to killing Nag and Nagaina. " said Rikki,. "Anything else?" Avíá said. "Did I hear you correctly earlier? Did you cause the Jungle War?" she asked. "I figured you'd hate me….." said Rikki-tikki sadly. "No, no, no! It's not your fault." she said. "Isn't it?" said Rikki. "No, it's not. I can see that you've taken it upon yourself to kill the Cobra Queen. Why didn't you tell your family? I'm sure they could have helped you?" she asked. "And have them end up like yours? Besides, I think all telling them while I was with them would do is make them stop me from fighting Nagasta. I've sent word to them by mice of the truth about Nagasta and all that. I've, uh, been wandering away from my family and the humans and my own family. I'm hoping Nagasta will follow me and leave them all alone. That she'll be most determined to punish me, but that she not know that I killed Nag and Nagaina. As far as I know, she, er, doesn't know it was me that killed Nag and Nagaina." he said.

"Why were the mice so pleased with you? I heard them call you a brave young hero." she asked. "I freed the mice in the Land of the Mice today. They were quite, er, happy to be rid of that mouse tribute." he replied. "I got bitten by some Dark Mongooses a short while ago." he said. He showed Avíá his wounds. "Are you ok?" she asked. "They're not bad at all. Mostly scratches and little bit of bleeding." he said. "I should keep moving. They might find me again if I just stay here." he said.

Rikki started walking southwest. Avíá walked along beside him. "Why were you heading this way in particular? I mean, why not go north and away from Nagasta's dominion?" she asked. "I'm looking for the Magical Herb of Kalindo." said Rikki.

"The what?" she asked. "It's supposed to make you, um, immune to one cobra bite if that old crow Tacróc was telling the truth." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You know there's no special herb that can save a mongoose from a cobra bite! It's our speed that helps us beat them!" Avíá said.. "Well, speed or not, I wouldn't have beaten Nag if it hadn't been for the humans. We saved each other that day. Nagaina nearly got me. I won't deny it. I, um, got lucky and broke her neck. But therein lies my bane[3]. Her egg survived. I have to finish the Queen myself!" said Rikki. "And what about Karistan?" she said. "He's just as dangerous. Perhaps more so as a male." she said again. "You haven't seen Nagasta in her total fury. I've, er, fought Karistan though and he's no picnic." said Rikki. "Also, I should mention that, um, a few of Nagasta and Karistan's children got really sick. I had a little snack on mice, or at least their insides[4], then I had my bird friend Darzee and his wife Biwi[5] sew some vines through the skin after I filled them with stones, they were none, uh, too happy about touching the dead mice with their beaks, but anyway, I convinced some of them that they could have a bunch of mice I had killed and left for them in exchange for leaving the birds alone and staying away from the humans, which they greedily accepted, and some, it seems…" Rikki smiled "got sick from indigestion." Avíá laughed.

"Is it true that you fought Nagasta?" Avíá asked him. "Yes, it is. Twice. Second time she nearly killed me. It was in that fight that I learned the truth about her, and her family." he said. "What can I do to help you?" she asked. "Go back to Darzee and Biwi. Tell them I'm fine. Tell them not to worry. They should be on an island a little over a day's journey northeast of here. Join the garden creatures. I can't ask you to fight for me." he said. "No, I vowed to help destroy Snake Empire, I want to …" she said, pausing as they heard voices coming. There was no time for Rikki-tikki to hide this time.

Dark Mongoose Attack

Undelli came by with a bunch of Dark Mongooses. Rikki recognized him for he had been friends with Undelli too, though Undelli had never mentioned Avíá nor had he told Avíá about Rikki. "Undelli, I'm glad to see you." he said. "Don't trust him. He betrayed me! Betrayed us! He's a Dark Mongoose!" Avíá whispered to Rikki. Rikki was taken aback. Undelli, a Dark Mongoose? He'd always seemed a bit self-centered, and his parents didn't quite fully trust Undelli, but he'd never seemed evil. Also, how did his new friend know about Undelli? Had they met? Why hadn't he mentioned her? She was really nice after all and would have been a good friend.

Undelli said angrily to Avíá, "Was that your idea of a joke, Avíá? Sending us on that wild mongoose chase!" Then he spotted Rikki-tikki-tavi. "So," he said to Avíá, "you've caught him. You've caught Rikki-tikki-tavi. Well done. The King and Queen will be pleased." "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I've watched my family all die. They'd have killed **me** too had I not gone to relieve myself! I don't help murderers!" said Avíá.

His new friend was right! Undelli had changed! "Undelli, you've joined the Queen. Why are you doing this?" said Rikki in shock. "I have good reason. It's safer and the cobras have some good ideas." said Undelli. "You consider mouse tribute and murdering families 'good ideas'?! And why am I the enemy? Listen here Undelli-dav-karsid[6]! We used to be friends!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "**Used to** are the key words!" said Undelli-dav-karsid "You've caused enough damage to us all!" "Oh, use your brains, if you have any, seems some of you don't! We're mongooses. We can settle these jungle tyrants easily. A quick attack on them and we'd be able to end their reign within a few days." snarled Rikki.

"We will, in time! First we'll join the cobras, deploring all the harm they do to the creatures as they take over the rest of the jungle and wipe out the humans. Then we can slowly grow in strength and come either to control or wipe out the cobras and we, the mongooses, will rule the jungle, without any cobras or humans to stop us. Then things will be as they should be[7]!" said Undelli. "No! You're wrong! Things will be no better if the mongooses are in control. If anything, the humans should be." snarled Rikki, coming closer toward his former friend[8]. Rikki's eyes grew hot and turned red. He was furious with Undelli.

"The humans will destroy us in time. "said Undelli. "Lies of the Cobra Queen!" said Rikki. "It's more political to support the King and Queen. It would be most foolish to oppose them." said Undelli. "So you're playing the politically correct game, eh?" said Rikki in disgust. "What, you don't like us having rights and not being exploited by the humans?" said another Dark Mongoose. "You're the ones being exploited-by Nagasta! And no, the humans aren't going to kill mongooses. They hate snakes, and for good reason I might add, not us!" said Rikki.

"I agree!" said Avíá. "What, you agree with this traitor?" said a Dark Mongoose to Avíá. "They'll hunt us down and attack us just like they do with cobras! We're best rid of them!" he said. "No, I'm with him! This is madness! Don't harm the people!" said Avíá. "Avíá, you stay out of this! You could get in trouble with the King and Queen if you keep backing him!" said Undelli. "So be it. I'm not the one who's a traitor to my species!" said Avíá coldly. "No, he's the traitor, and you aren't helping matters by agreeing with him. You bigots! You don't understand our right to freedom from the people's encroachment. How much our lives would be better!" said Undelli. "Nonsense!" said Rikki and Avíá.

Undelli was a traitor. Rikki was glad that he hadn't told him about Nag and Nagaina. It had been because his family and Darzee had praised him and mentioned it a lot. Rikki hadn't wanted any more praise. Rikki had asked Darzee not to sing about Nag and Nagaina since he learned the truth about Nagasta. Darzee might, even now, be figuring out the cryptic message he sent to him. Then he'd know why. But, would Darzee understand that it was a mistake that Nagasta still lived, or would Darzee blame him for the deaths of his two children? Would Rikki have any friends among the garden creatures after the story broke? Would he be all alone now, his friends in the garden too upset with him to speak with him and Undelli a Dark Mongoose? It seemed his new female friend was all that he had that he could be sure of at the moment. She seemed to not be a Dark Mongoose and found Nagasta and Undelli deplorable.

"Hey Undelli, who's she?" said Rikki, indicating Avíá-tía-tárá. "She's really nice. You've never introduced me to her. She's really gentle, yet I can tell that she is a great hunter and would be a fearsome warrior. You wouldn't want her as your enemy Undelli."

"Her name is Avíá. She's not a warrior. She's a vegetarian for goodness sake! She can't even bring herself to kill mice! She told me how upset she was that her parents were going to make her hunt mice. How she kept having them put it off. She really took a liking to me. I'm her boyfriend after all." said Undelli.

"You're my _ex_-boyfriend Undelli. The Avíá who took a liking to you was a fool. She's wiser now. She wouldn't touch you now with a ten-foot bamboo stick." said Avíá. Rikki laughed.

"For your information Undelli, " said Rikki, "she has killed several mice earlier today. She never was taught. She got them on her first hunt. You took several hunts just to get one mouse. She's a far better hunter than you. I think she'd be able to kill a snake easily. Snake Empire would be wise to fear her." said Rikki. "And how did you two fall out? She said you'd betrayed her. Obviously, you're a turncoat, but I'd like to know why she's so upset with you." said Rikki.

"She was a bit upset that I said that her family had been foolish. They died like fools. Trying to defend you and your stupid ways. That they didn't have the sense to join with Snake Empire. I told her that her family died liked fools and that she should-!" said Undelli. WHAM! Rikki hit him right in the face with his left paw. Undelli's nose dripped blood. "Insensitive dolt! Her family died heroically and you put them down because they didn't become Dark Mongooses. Because they weren't wimps like you!" snarled Rikki.

"We've been victims of the humans for far too long and….." said Undelli, holding his bleeding nose. "Victims? Is that what Nagasta is telling you? I had always found you a bit odd, but you were a good faker. You acted so tough, but now I see that you're nothing more than a smooth talking coward who likes to play the victim!" said Rikki angrily. "Queen Nagasta rightfully said that…." said Undelli. "Queen Nagasta?" said Rikki, cutting him off. "Not too long ago you referred to her as 'that infernal cobra!'" said Rikki in disgust. Avíá laughed. "You know, Undelli, I think he'd make a better boyfriend than you." said Avíá. This made Undelli-dav-karsid really angry for he wanted Avíá, certainly not in her own best interests, or anything that would really benefit her, but for her looks. He didn't really care that much for her viewpoints on life.

He turned angrily to face Rikki-tikki. "We're best rid of humans and we're best rid of Rikki-tikki-tavi, the human loving mongoose!" snarled Undelli, jumping at Rikki, who was ready for him. The two fought. Both bit each other. Rikki was confused. How could his friend have betrayed him like this? What mattered now was that he not get killed. He couldn't let Undelli stop him. Maybe Avíá could help him. Rikki was knocked backward but managed to skirt up a tree. "Come out and play, Rikki, you coward!" snarled Undelli, as the other mongooses, except Avíá, laughed. "Oh, don't worry." said Rikki, pouncing on Undelli from the tree "I'm just getting started!"

"Let's kill him and be done with him!" said a Dark Mongoose. Several Dark Mongooses rushed at Rikki-tikki, but Avíá blocked their path. "What are you doing?" asked a Dark Mongoose. "Which side are you on?" "Well, if there was a side that was a far as possible from Snake Empire, that's where I'd be. Snake Empire and their Dark Mongooses allies can kiss my butt!" she said. "What?!" said Alísa angrily. "Kiss my hind end! I'm not on your side! I never was." she said, shaking her butt at the Dark Mongooses. "Snake Empire really got me against them by killing my family! Rikki-tikki-tavi has a plan to kill Nagasta and Karistan, yes, I'm not afraid to say the names, and no, I don't see them as King and Queen, or Jungle Protectors, or whatever they're calling themselves." "You could die for saying that!" said Alísa. "There are some things worth dying for. This is one of them." she said. "Aví-tía-tía-tad-tad-taday[9]!" she cried. She charged at two Dark Mongooses, who were moving toward Rikki-tikki, and collided with them, knocking them over. Two more moved at Rikki. She jumped toward them, hitting them both in the head with her paws, knocking them out.

"You traitor!" yelled Alísa. "My parents were right about you Alísa!" said Avíá. "You're going to join them! You dumb foolish girl!" said Alísa. "He's the only one who can help stop the Cobra King and Queen! It's my only hope of stopping more from dying like my family did!" said Avíá, moving out of reach of Alísa. A Dark Mongoose bit her. Avíá moved aside and smacked him in the head with her forepaws. He moved, dazed. Another Dark Mongoose, trying to get her, collided with the dazed Dark Mongoose. Both fell over. Another Dark Mongoose bit Avíá, but she managed to escape and ran for it, heading further away from the others. Rikki and Undelli fought nearby, away from the other Dark Mongooses. "After her! She's joined Rikki-tikki-tavi!" yelled Alísa.

"Get her!" yelled a Dark Mongoose. Avíá kicked him, and jumped over two attacking Dark Mongooses. She landed near Rikki-tikki. Rikki and Undelli fought, snapping at each other. Avíá kicked Undelli. "Traitor! I'll deal with you after him! If I can't have you, nobody can!" he yelled. Rikki and Undelli continued to fight. They bit each other. Rikki ran for a better fighting position. Undelli chased him. Avíá, Undelli, and Rikki were moving further and further from the others. Undelli ran at Rikki but was tripped when Avíá stuck out her left hind-paw, causing him to fall into a tree. She climbed on top of him. She held him down. Despite being a girl, she had a strong grip. Undelli squirmed, unable to break free. "You! Joined the other side I see! You'll end up like your parents!" he shouted at Avíá. "Going to kill me? Go on, Avíá, go on!" snarled Undelli at Avíá. "Be a great warrior like your pal Rikki says you are."

Avíá raised her claws, poising them over his throat. "Have your fun while you can. You won't live long anyway! The Queen will be eating you along with Rikki-tikki-tavi! You'll be back with your stupid family soon!" said Undelli mockingly. Avíá stood there. She wanted to kill him. It would make her feel more vindicated for his great betrayal of her. He was more fitting to die than the mice she had had to kill earlier that day in order to feed herself and Rikki. But, she thought, it wasn't right to kill him in this state, so helpless. "Keep your life." she said. "I won't sink to taking it when you're so helpless just because I can." she said. She lowered her claws and climbed off of him.

"I'm leaving with Rikki-tikki. Go date your new Queen. She can be your new girlfriend." said Avíá scornfully. Undelli laughed. "You wimp. You can't kill me. You're too weak! You'll never be a great warrior!" said Undelli. He knocked her over. "Perhaps now I can get the kiss I've always wanted from you. After all, once the Queen is done with you and your pal Rikki, I won't be able to get the chance again." said Undelli.

WHACK! Rikki threw himself at Undelli. The Dark Mongoose was thrown to his side and off of Avíá. Rikki stood on top of him. "No, she's far greater a warrior than you, than Nagasta even. A great warrior has strength but knows when to spare a life, when to have mercy and pity." said Rikki. "Kill me like a man! I don't need your pity!" said Undelli. "Yes, I pity you. You're a fool. You're no man, you're a coward. Go back to your new King and Queen, Undelli, and never come in my sight again, or I **will** kill you!" Rikki snarled, leaving Undelli on the ground and heading toward Avíá. "Come on. Let's get out of here." said Rikki to her.

Undelli got up and slowly started moving toward Rikki. Rikki was looking at Avíá and didn't notice Undelli, but Avíá suddenly noticed him. "Look out Rikki!" she screamed. Rikki turned around just in time and turned upside-down to avoid what would have been a death blow to him and grabbed Undelli's paws and hurled him into the air, where he landed and was impaled by some spiky plants. "You're tougher than I thought, but you and Avíá will meet a very painful end! Mark my words!" gasped Undelli, before dying. "He killed Undelli! Avíá is helping him. Don't let them get away!" a Dark Mongooses yelled. "Run!" Rikki yelled to Avíá. She didn't need telling twice. Rikki and Avíá ran off into the shadows, out of the moonlight where the others couldn't see them. "Come back here you two!" a mongoose shouted. "Nah, I don't feel like it." said Rikki, heading further away with Avíá. "Maybe later. "said Avíá.

After chasing Rikki and Avíá for hours, and finally only coming as far as the edge of hearing from them and being unable to see them, one shouted to them "The King and Queen will get you Rikki-tikki-tavi, and your little girlfriend too! You two are on the wrong side of Jungle history!" "She's **not** my girlfriend![10]" shouted Rikki in an annoyed tone toward her retreating back.

Avíá-tía Joins Rikki-tikki

Blood trickled from Rikki's wounds. "Are you ok, Rikki?" Avíá asked. "Yeah, it's not deep." he said. "What about you?" he asked, noticing a few cuts from her bites, one of them bleeding. "Fine. Just need to wash it." she said. "What should we do now?" she said. "Well, you'd better going into hiding….er….what is your name again?" said Rikki. "Avíá-tía-tárá. And no. I have no one left to hide with. All my family is dead. I have grandparents and the like, but they are further away. The King and Queen will be after me. Going there might get them killed too." she said. "Avíá-tía-tárá. What a pretty name." said Rikki-tikki. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "With me?" said Rikki. "Well, I have heard the stories about the brave mongoose, Rikki-tikki-tavi, who can slay many cobras, but it seems they were wrong." she said. "Sorry to disappoint you, Avíá. I'm just, er, a regular mongoose. I started this stupid war and caused the death of your family it seems." said Rikki. "I, uh, hope I haven't let you down." "Actually, the stories don't seem to give you enough credit." she said. "Really. It's not that much." said Rikki, blushing. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I, um, wasn't exactly planning on company." "Can I please come with you? It appears I have nobody else to go to anyway. It seems you're all I've got now." she pleaded. He thought for a moment. He recalled the words Tacróc had told him. "You can't do it alone." "Yes. I'd like that. I cannot make this trip alone." he told Avíá.

"Where are we going?" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "To find the Magical Herb of Kalindo, wherever Kalindo is." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I'm glad I can help. I wanted to find you and go with you." she said. "Kalindo is over a thousand miles away. We won't be able to stay in any place for that long. We'll, uh, always be traveling. We'll always be in danger. You can go into hiding. It'd be safer for you. After what you did for me tonight, I wouldn't, er, want you to be in harm's way, even if I would feel lonely making the trip alone. " he said. "Nope, I'm coming with you. After what you've done for the jungle, I'll be staying with you, even if I have to go into harm's way. I got lucky before. I can again. I survived dying like my family. My life didn't end on the point of snake's fangs." she said. "It may yet." he said. "Well, I'm going to die someday anyway. Might as well go out being proud of myself and knowing I'm on the right side. Also, hiding won't help. Undelli back there thought he'd be able to live the great life and harass mice and hurt humans and befriend snakes. However, death came for him just like it did for my family. I'd hoped that he would change. That was part of the reason I spared his life, other than that it would have been wrong to slay him when he was so helpless. But, he's gone. Done in by his own greed, selfishness, lust, and wickedness. If I die with you, I'll die in good company. That is what's important. Better to have a shorter life working with you and dying with honor than living a long and wicked life like the Dark Mongooses or Nagasta." she said. "When you think about it, the Dark Mongooses and the snakes aren't different. They may have different means of doing things, but they're really the same in the end. Hurting the innocent, greedy, power-hungry, cruel, and self-centered. The Dark Mongooses are snakes in their hearts.[11]" Rikki smiled at her. "Your heart is in the right place. I wish there were more mongooses like you. I might not need to go to Kalindo in the first place." he said.

"Well, I'm going to get these cuts washed off." said Rikki, walking toward a nearby stream and bathing himself until the bleeding stopped. Avíá washed off her wounds as well. "Well, we need to hide somewhere for the night. Those Dark Mongooses will soon tell Snake Empire what has transpired[12] tonight. We don't want Nagasta's lot[13] finding us." he said. "How about here?" she said, indicating a small cave near the stream, the entrance to it being partially blocked by several inches of moving water. "That'll do." said Rikki. The two mongooses climbed in. There was not much spare room once they were inside. "A bit cramped, isn't it?" said Rikki. "It'll have to do." said Avíá. "Why did you do that Avíá? Why did you help me? Do you realize that I am wanted by her empire?" asked Rikki. "I couldn't let them take you." said Avíá. "You realize that now you're wanted by Snake Empire too?" said Rikki. "I've always wanted to be a wanted teenager." said Avíá. Rikki laughed.

"What if they come after the rest of your family?" Rikki asked. "As far as the others know, I was killed along with my parents and my brother and sister. It will be a total shock to them that I am still alive." she said. "What if Nagasta tries to, um, harm them to try and lure you into a trap?" he asked her. "Considering that I haven't seen many of them in a long while and that likely the bad flooding months ago might have made them move, I wouldn't know where to look anyway. Anyway, it's not like they know where my extended family lives. Anyway, maybe they'll focus on us. It won't take them long to realize that, as my extended family no doubt thinks me dead, that they had no part in my actions to rescue you." said Avíá-tía. "Thank you. Undelli would have killed me had you not helped me." he said. "I guess even Rikki-tikki-tavi needs help sometimes." she said. "What if they, er, come and try to kill your extended family for vengeance? They fed two of Darzee's kids to Nagasta." said Rikki. "A lot I can do about it by trying to fight them all by myself." said Avíá. "I'd help you if it came to it." said Rikki. "You're so kind. But I think they'll want you more, and me for helping you." she said. "You do realize that by helping me like this, that you'll be a new target for Snake Empire. You might, um, have to spend the rest of your life on the run. And it might be a weary life." he said. "Of course. Anything to rub their fur the wrong way. I knew what I was signing up for when I helped you tonight. Either in success or failure, I'm going with you on your quest to the very end." she said.

Rikki suddenly got up. "What is it?" said Avíá. Rikki moved quietly to a tree and pounced upon a low-hanging branch. He dragged it to the entrance of the cave and set it down so that it partially blocked Avíá from view. Avíá understood and came out and helped him. Soon they had enough branches to totally block them from view. They went back inside, moving the last branch into place.

The Queen's Criers

And just in time too. As soon as they had the last branch in place, several evil coppersmith barbets[14] flew over them. "They were around here somewhere." one croaked. "We'll have a job spotting them in the dark!" said another. "Attention! Ding-dong-tock! Tock! Rikki-tikki-tavi, an evil mongoose, has tried to overthrow the King and Queen's new order. Ding-dong-tock! The King and Queen mean only to help us rid ourselves of our human persecutors and avoid destruction at their hands. Tock! Rikki-tikki has eaten their son Kinsta and has just tonight murdered Undelli-dav-karsid, one of the Queen's loyal mongooses, when her patrols attempted to arrest him." cried one out to the night. "Ding-dong-tock! A wicked mongoose named Avíá-tía-tárá helped him escape! Anyone with information of their whereabouts should come forward. Anyone caught helping them will be killed!" cried a fourth. Nearby, animals whispered. "Rikki-tikki is trying to hurt us! I say we catch him. We can get this Avíá too! Then the King and Queen will like us!" said a muskrat. "I don't think so. They don't seem to have problems with mouse tribute." said a rabbit. "Well, they don't destroy our homes like humans do." argued a mole. The animals argued for over an hour before finally going to bed.

"Isn't that just great!" said Avíá quietly when they were sure that everyone was gone or asleep. "They make up lies about us to get all the jungle to come after us." she said in disgust. "It looks like not, uh, everyone agrees with their point of view." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, that comment about killing them for helping us might deter any who might otherwise have helped us." said Avíá sarcastically. "I think that there are still good creatures out there. I'd hate to think that self-interest and greed have, er, destroyed all the good in the jungle." said Rikki. "I hope so." Avíá said. "I'm glad to have met you and I'd do it all over again. This experience has changed me." she said. "Losing your family you mean?" asked Rikki-tikki. "That for certain, but in other ways too." said she. "Like, uh, what?" he said.

"Like, well, my brother and I have been vegetarians our whole lives. He tried to eat a snake when they attacked him though. Only got a bite or so out of it, I really hope that snake died[15]. I've never eaten meat till I was in the Land of the Mice. I never wanted to. It's one of the reasons my parents didn't take me hunting sooner. They were going to anyway, vegetarian or not. They said I would come to like it, in time, and I guess they were right. I've eaten mouse meat and found that I like it. I like it as much as my favorite vegetable, mangoes. I didn't like killing. Still don't. Especially those poor mice. I heard one cry 'First snakes, now a mongoose!' I felt so bad about killing her, but I was hungry."

She paused, and her eyes suddenly grew hot (when a mongoose's eyes grow hot, she is angry.). "Snakes! There's something I _wouldn't _mind eating now! I wanted to leave them alone! Didn't want to be a killer and kill them, but they took my family from me! I think I _shall_ eat snakes! I don't know if I'll like the taste, but every bite will remind me of the family they took from me!" she said savagely. "I'm certain we can't hope to get to Kalindo without, er, meeting a few snakes. I'll kill one for you and give it to you. You can, um, eat it with a side of mango[16] if you like." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. Avíá laughed. Her eyes turned back to their normal blue as her anger abated. "You're so kind." she said. "I'm starting to get feel more comfortable around you. I've never, er, been alone with a girl before. This feels weird." he said. "I've never been alone with a boy before. It _does_ feel weird." she said. "Goodnight Avíá." he said, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Rikki-tikki." she said. _Strange isn't it? Two days ago I'd have given **anything** to be having personal conversations with Rikki-tikki-tavi. Now, I'd rather have never met him and still have my family than…. _she thought. Her heart ached. She broke down and sobbed. "What is it?" said Rikki-tikki, opening his eyes. "I miss my family terribly!" she said. "I'm so sorry. Normally, I'd have tried to get my family to take you in. However, I don't know if…..don't know if…" he said, trying to reassure Avíá without breaking down himself, with difficulty, he went on, "I don't know if, er, I shall ever see them again. So I can't help you there. But you're welcome with me." he said. She smiled weakly, still crying. He shed a few tears himself. But their company was a boon[17] for both of them in their sadness. They were more at ease than the night before. They both soon fell asleep from exhaustion and the warmth of each other's fur.

The Nightmare

Rikki-tikki had an uneasy dream. He dreamt that Nagaina was laughing at him, shouting "Look who's won now, mongoose! My daughter has done what I could not! This is the end of you! We've won!" "No, I have not yet begun to fight!" snarled Rikki in his dream. The two fought and Nagaina turned into Nagasta in the middle of the fight. Nagasta managed to pin down his hands and legs. "And now, so ends the little hero, Rikki-tikki-tavi! You knew I'd win in the end!" she hissed. She began to strike the deathblow at him, causing him to jump up out of his sleep, startling Avíá.

Looking for Food

"Are we under attack?" said Avíá, jumping up and hitting her head on the low ceiling. "No" said Rikki, embarrassed, "I just had a really bad nightmare." "Nagasta?" said Avíá-tía-tárá, already suspecting the answer. "Nagasta." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "She got me. It was awful." he said. "I fought her twice you know." he said. He had overcome his nervousness around Avíá, well, at least enough to talk without stuttering. "Well, what should we do now?" said Avíá. "Let's get going. I'm starting to get hungry." said Rikki. "Ok. But I don't see any mangoes." said Avíá. "Mangoes? I could eat a hundred mice right about now!" said Rikki, licking his lips. "You think with your stomach." said Avíá. "Anyway, I'd prefer not to kill." said Avíá. "Come on. You have to eat. You've told me you've hunted mice yesterday." he said. "Doesn't mean I like killing." she said. "Nor do I. I had to do what I had to do with the cobras. They left me no choice. As for the mice I killed, I was hungry for one thing…." "Hmmmmmppphhhh!" said Avíá, shaking her head. "I only ate five yesterday! You said you killed 15 when you tricked those snakes." she said. "I killed them pretty cleanly. Strange that I didn't lose any. My parents said that is unusual. Most mongooses learning to hunt lose the first mouse they chase." said Rikki. "Well, I somehow got my first mouse I ever hunted. Took a few tries to get him." "Me too." said Avíá. "Come on." said Rikki. The two got up, washed themselves in the water for a few minutes, and then headed southwest for a few hours.

"I hope I don't have to fight." said Avíá. "You know we'll be attacked by snakes or Dark Mongooses at some point in our journey." said Rikki. "I don't think I can handle snakes." said Avíá. "I'll bet you _could_. I've seen you against those Dark Mongooses." Rikki said. "I'm starving." "Is all you think about is food?" she asked in annoyance. "No, we haven't had any all day in case you haven't noticed." he said. "Fine." she said. She came out of the woods; she and Rikki had been keeping to the deepest parts of the woods all day to avoid unwanted company, and came to a mango tree. She climbed up the tree and threw a few mangos down. "Enjoy." she said. "I'm not really a big mango eater. I've never really had them before." said Rikki-tikki. "I expect you'll come to like them before our journey is done." she laughed. "Well, I suppose." he said, reluctantly eating one and finding that he liked it. "I still would prefer this with some snake." he said. "I hope we don't meet any." said Avíá. "Aren't you out of luck then!"

They were suddenly surrounded by a gang of dusty brown snakelings, like Karait!

Avíá's First Snake Fight

"End of the road, Rikki-tikki-tavi!" hissed one of them. "I always like a challenge." said Rikki. "They're more dangerous than cobras, Rikki!" said Avíá, worried. "Surprised the Queen's mongoose patrols haven't gotten you and your little girlfriend yet! They've actually managed to attack a few humans for her! Quite useful!" said the nearest snakeling. "Terrible!" said Rikki in disgust. His eyes grew hot, as did Avíá's. "And, she's **NOT **my girlfriend!" he snarled, and they began to fight. The two fought and Rikki managed to avoid, often just barely, being bitten. He at last got a snakeling's spine in his teeth and bit, paralyzing it like he had done with Karait. Rikki-tikki-tavi quickly swiped the throat of the maimed snakeling with his claws and threw the dead snake to Avíá-tía-tárá. "There. There's something for you to eat. Leave the fangs. I'm going to need those for a little surprise for Her Majesty and her patrols." he said, turning to face another snakeling. He fought three snakelings at once, and they jumped at him, missing his skin, but knocking him backward into a tree. He got up, seeing stars. "I could use a little help, Avíá!" he said nervously. "I've never hunted before! My parents always….!" she said. "Well, there's always a time to start, isn't there?" said Rikki, backing away from two snakelings that nearly bit him. "Get her." said a snakeling, heading for Avíá. "All right." said Avíá. "Avi-tia-taday[18]!" she cried, suddenly jumping at two snakelings, who, being startled, were caught unaware. A snakeling turned around to glance at Avíá and was decapitated from behind by Rikki-tikki-tavi. Avíá chased three of the brown snakelings and was nearly bitten twice. Rikki, alone with his snakeling, managed to bite it in half. "Avíá, come on! You can do it!" he said. He pounced on a snakeling, crushing its skull. The remaining two snakes charged at Avíá from opposite directions. "Avíá, now!" yelled Rikki. Avíá jumped out of the way just in time and grabbed their heads and slammed them together, crushing their skulls. 'Hey, look, I killed my first snake! I killed my first snake!" she said proudly. "Actually" laughed Rikki-tikki-tavi, "you killed **two **snakes." She laughed. "Look, Mom and Dad, I killed two snakes on my first go! Bet you'd have loved to see that!" she said. The thought of her family made her sad again.

"And yet, I wish they'd gotten me." she said. "What?!" said Rikki in surprise. "What purpose do I have in being alive?" she asked. "My entire family is dead." "Well you're not. There must be a reason you're still alive! Don't give up now Avíá! You can do it! Together we can get the Magical Herb of Kalindo and I can use it to kill Nagasta and Karistan. " said Rikki. "Yes, I want them to pay!" she said. "They'll pay for messing with my family!" she said, her blue eyes turning red as blood in her anger. "You sound kind of like Nagasta." said Rikki-tikki. "Do I?" she said. "With your 'I'm going to make them pay for messing with my family!' comment, yes." he said. "I only want to do something. I don't really care that much for vengeance. It would seem rude to just let my family's killers walk free without having a few words with them. That's all." she said. "Fair enough." said Rikki. "You're not like Nagasta. You're different. Far nobler." he said. "Thanks for helping me by the way." he said. "Oh, anything to help you, Rikki-tikki." she said. "Avíá." said Rikki. "Yes." said Avíá. "Ithinkyourkindofpretty!" he said really fast. _Where did that come from?_ he thought. "Huh?" said Avíá. "I….er….well….I thought that….um….." he said, stuttering and sweating. "What?" she said. "You are very pretty with your sandy and white fur and blue eyes. They remind me of sapphires. Or the sky" he said, bright red from embarrassment at his sudden display of affection for Avíá. Though he hadn't known her long, she had been growing on him. Still, he was caught by surprise. "Thank you, Rikki." she said, turning red too. "Avíá." he said again. "If you really don't feel you've a reason to be around, count me as one. I still like you, even if your so-called friends don't anymore." he said. "You'll like snake meat. Try it. We have mangos too." said Rikki. Avíá smiled. She ate it, along with a mango, and found that she liked it immensely.

"This brings me satisfaction." she said between mouthfuls of snake and mango. "Enjoying this food and knowing those snakes will never kill again." Rikki placed the snake fangs in the ground. "Now, their Dark Mongoose patrols will step on these. I suspect they're nearby as those snakes were so surprised they hadn't found us yet. I trust a little yell from us before we leave will send them here, making sure that our trap doesn't hurt our own side." he said. "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" he called. "They're nearby!" came the voice of a Dark Mongoose in the distance. "Avi-tia-taday!" cried Avíá. "This way!" said another. "Let's get going." said Avíá and they quickly ran deep into the woods as the Dark Mongooses approached.

More of the Queen's Criers

After walking for several hours, they halted in a small forest. "We need to rest. We've got to be nearly across the Land of The Mice by now. We don't want any snake encounters at night." said Rikki. They found a small hole in the ground that was just big enough for a single mongoose to fit through at a time. Avíá placed leaves over the top so as not to be discovered and they went inside. Barely a minute after they had hidden themselves from view, they heard several crows flying overhead. "Think they spotted us?" whispered Avíá. "Hope not." said Rikki.

"The two mongooses, Avíá-tía-tárá and Rikki-tikki-tavi, have killed several snakes that tried to arrest them and then have used the fangs to kill several of the King and Queen's mongooses. They are incredibly dangerous and should be approached with caution. They are plotting with the humans to kill us all! Anyone with information should come forward. Anyone caught helping them will be killed." said one of them. "The male, Rikki-tikki-tavi, has brown and red fur and pink eyes. He is in his teens." said another. "The female, Avíá-tía-tárá, has brown eyes and brown and white fur. She is also in her teens. We also believe her to be an orphan." croaked a third. They flew overhead and passed.

"Hey, get back here! I have _blue _eyes! Get it right you lying vultures!" said Avíá. Fortunately they were well inside their hideout, and her retort, though not loud, went unheard. "Now isn't the time to correct them." laughed Rikki-tikki.

Nearby, a rabbit said to another "I think I saw Rikki-tikki, though the female he was with had blue eyes." "They saw us!" said Rikki in horror. "Are you going to report them?" said the other. "No." Rikki and Avíá sighed with relief. "I'd prefer to stay out of this fight and help neither side." said the first. "Personally, I'm on the mongooses' side." said the second. "Doing nothing. How is that better than being for Nagasta?" said Avíá in annoyance. "Not much better, but at least they're not betraying us. And that second one agreed with us. We're getting support. We have to keep up our fight." said Rikki. They sat down, some red ants scuttling out of the way. "Oh, sorry!' said Avíá to them. "Don't worry. We saw you coming. Anyway, you look tired." said one of them. "Goodnight Rikki." said Avíá, lying down and falling asleep. "Goodnight Avíá." said Rikki. "Perhaps girls aren't so bad after all." he whispered softly before lying down as well and falling asleep.

Nagasta's Anger

Meanwhile, Nagasta was talking to several evil mongooses. Two lay dead next to her, having been bitten for failing her. "It's a pity he's not on our side. He'd be very useful, if these increasingly annoying tales of him are true. Now, you said he you saw him kill Undelli." she hissed. "From a distance. There wasn't anything we could have done. And he had help!" one said, a bit worried he might be bitten too. "Help? Who'd be foolish enough to do such a thing? They know the penalty for helping that wretched mongoose." hissed Karistan. "Avíá-tía-tárá" said Alísa. "We once were friends. No, not anymore, I can assure you." she said, worried at the angry look in the King's eyes. "Apparently her family was killed in one of your attacks. How she survived, I don't know. But that's the fault of you cobras." she said. "Indeed it is." hissed Nagasta. "I should like to know why my snakes didn't find and recruit or kill the missing member of the family." she hissed, her tone soft but murderous.

"Your Highness." said a snake with a part of his tail missing, "I'd like to go rectify me mistake. I'll go and kill them both." he said. "Well done." said Nagasta. "Anyone else involved in the killing of her family?" asked Nagasta. Many snakes came forward, though some did not, knowing too well what Nagasta did to those who failed her. "I see you didn't volunteer to fix your mistake like that snake did. You aren't much use to me." she said to them. "Could I see my loyal mongooses?" said Nagasta. Several Dark Mongooses approached her. The snakes looked at her in fright, fearing what was coming. She looked at them, no pity in her cold black eyes. She turned back to her Dark Mongooses. "Dinner!" she said, indicating the group of snakes before her. Not one of the snakes survived. "Know that I reward those who are faithful and have no use for those who screw up." she said to the crowd. Several Dark Mongooses, munching on what was left of the hapless[19] snakes, nodded.

"Any sign of any of his friends? The tailorbirds? The muskrats? His family most importantly?" she hissed. "Nothing Your Highness." said a nearby crow. "Rikki-tikki-tavi's seen to it that they're all safely hidden from us. He's…." but he was cut short by Nagasta biting into his heart, killing him instantly and was shortly thereafter eaten by her. "Never…." she hissed angrily "ever mention that name around me again! NEVER!" The others backed away in fear. "Í hate that little vermin as much as the humans that killed my parents….." she hissed, pausing, then laughing coldly "The humans! His little family of protectors! Oh how I'd love to finish what my Mother and Father intended for them. But no…..our little mongoose friend must see them die, slowly. Then he'll die as well! As will his new friend, that traitor Avíá and all his little friends and family! Then we shall have the jungle forever! And the humans will not last long once their champion, that wretched mongoose, lies dead!" she hissed happily. The others laughed as well. "At the very least, I think I'll kill him first before dealing with the humans. Kinsta was one of my favorites!" she said.

Rikki and Avíá Near the Wet Lands

"If you strike me down, you will see how much more powerful I shall become!".hissed Nagaina to Rikki, then she turned into Nagasta and Rikki jumped up, waking Avíá again. "Perhaps I should go sleep elsewhere." she said grumpily. "It's another nightmare. Nagaina turned into Nagasta. The dreams all mean one thing, I'm certain. She's just as deadly as Nagaina was. And she needs to be stopped even more. And I feel so bad, having defended Teddy and his family from Nagaina, but now leaving them wide open to Nagasta and her fury. Fury at something that is totally my doing pretty much. I know she hates the humans because she believes they killed Nag and Nagaina." he said. "Maybe I should go back and fight the Queen." he said again. "I'm sure she'd love nothing more than to eat you personally." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Don't go. We'll get this herb from Kalindo , wherever that is, then we'll show her true fear." she said again. Rikki smiled. "So you've really decided to come with me." he said. "Well, I could stay here and explain to Nagasta why I helped Rikki-tikki-tavi and why some of her dusty brown snakelings are dead." said Avíá sarcastically "Ok. So you think she'll let Teddy live?" said Rikki. "I think she'd want you to be there when they died. She probably won't get much satisfaction out of their deaths if you aren't made miserable by it. Maybe she'll just threaten them to try to lure you out of hiding." said Avíá. "Anyway, where do we go to next?" she said again. "To the Wet Lands, the land of the vipers, poisonous snakes as bad as cobras, though Tacróc thinks they don't know about Nagasta and her Kingdom yet, so we've some hope there." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You were great yesterday. I'm glad you're with me." "What do you mean?" she said. "Killing two snakes on your first time. I never did that. I reckon you'll be a very dangerous hunter when you're fully grown." he said. "You flatter me." she said. They climbed out of the hole and soon thereafter continued on their journey for the rest of the day. They met no enemies that day. A few hours after nightfall, unable to find much of a good hiding spot, they rested in some reeds which would at least block them from view of enemies.

"I'm glad you came along. I'd have been unbearably lonely without you. I cried myself to sleep the night before I met you. I had only one friend in the jungle, Tacróc, and the crows killed him." said Rikki. "Glad to hear that there are good crows. I still don't think I'd be too kind to a crow. They betrayed my family." said Avíá. "Tacróc was different. He say me fight Karait. He guessed who had really killed Nag and Nagaina. He'd never told the King or Queen." said Rikki. "Well, Tacróc was a good crow." she said. "You cried yourself to sleep? So had I." she said. Rikki knew that she must have lost her family that night. She must be very strong to be able to sleep at all after suffering such a loss as that. He doubted that he could have done it. "I was feeling hopeless. I cried out asking for someone to come and help me. My cry was answered. You came." said Rikki. "Glad I did. It wouldn't do to have Rikki-tikki-tavi in despair." she said. They wandered southwest for the rest of the day. They were right outside the Wet Lands now. Night fell. The two couldn't find a hollow or hole to hide in this time. They had to hide in some tall brush. They found a few twigs and branches and moved them into the brush. They would sleep under here and hope to avoid notice. "Goodnight." Rikki said to Avíá. "Goodnight." she said. The two soon were asleep.

Rikki's Family Finds Out About Nagasta

"Any news on Rikki?" asked Rikíla. "Lots." said her brother. "I hope they haven't got him!" said Rikíla nervously. "Oh no! She'd have let them say his name. She'd have had her crows scream it all over the jungle if he were dead." said her brother. "What do you mean she's not letting them say his name?" said Rikíla again. "She's killed three mongooses, two crows, and even a king cobra for saying his name. She's afraid of him if you ask me." said her brother. "Anyway, they're after somebody named Avíá now too." he said again. "Who?" said Rikíla. "Some female mongoose from a few miles southwest of here. Apparently she lost her whole family to the cobra attacks. Perhaps she wants revenge. Apparently she's traveling with Rikki, wherever he's going." he said. "Ha ha ha. Said he'll always work alone. Told you he'd find a nice girl!" "So what?" said Rikíla. "So he'll get married and never come and see you again!" said her brother, laughing. "That's not true!" said Rikíla a little too loudly. "Rikíla! Ravantí! I thought I told you two to go to bed!" said their father grumpily. "We were." lied Ravantí. "We were talking in our sleep." "Not funny!" said their mother, getting up, bothered by the noise, for, of course, mongooses are light sleepers. "Rikki-tikki-tavi talked in his sleep, yes. Always the same things. 'It's my fault she's alive!' and 'I can't believe I didn't destroy that egg!' and stuff like that. Very strange."

"I think I can explain some of that." said a voice overhead, making them jump. "It's a crow!" said their father, and he jumped up the tree, with his wife behind him, and attacked the bird in the tree, knocking him, thankfully for it was Darzee, into a pile of grass that the family had dug up earlier, searching for bugs to eat. "Ouch! My word! I didn't see that coming! Now I know where Rikki got it from!" Darzee moaned. "Oh, it's you, Darzee." said their father, embarrassed. "Anyway, Rédarí, the Queen would be even madder if she knew the full truth about Rikki-tikki." said Darzee. "What full truth?" said Rédarí. "Well, he killed Nag and Nagaina, which I'm sure I've told you." said Biwi. "Yeah! At least 15 times!" said Ravantí.

"What brings you here anyway? I thought you lived in the garden." said Rédari. "We did, but we were warned to leave." said Darzee. "Why?" said Rikki's mother. "Well, those two cobras….er….were Her parents. That's part of the reason She hates humans so much. Thinks their deaths were their doing. If She knew that Rikki had…" said Biwi. "Oh, I'm sure Rikki can handle them." said Rédarí's wife, not believing what she's saying. "Oh Rikki!" she screamed, then fainted. "Rímíra!" said Rédarí.

"Go get some water and wake your mother!" said Rédarí to Rikíla and Ravantí. "Yes Father." they said, then headed toward the water. "Think she'll be all right?" said Darzee, a little worried. "Oh, she'll be all right. It's Rikki-tikki-tavi that I'm worried about." said Rédarí. Rikíla and Ravánti came and spat water on Rimíra. After a few more times of spitting water on her, she awoke, alarmed "Why didn't _he _tell us?!" said Rimíra "Claimed you'd blab it to me and I'd have told the garden and it would have created a bunch of senseless panic. We only realized the truth last night. He sent mice to us." said Darzee. "Why didn't you tell us then?" said Rédari. "I kind of forgot." said Darzee, blushing. "He told us to tell you too. I'm so absent-minded!"

"Darzee can be a stupid tuft of feathers at times and would have created a bunch of fear that wouldn't have done us any good. Not to mention, I think he would be stupid enough to tease Nagasta about Rikki killing her family. She'd then come here and it wouldn't be good for any of us, especially you. Karkróc, one of Nagasta's agents, shouted as he left that Nagasta would be coming for you guys next!" said Darzee. "The death of Kinsta would only have made her madder." "Also, Rikki was trying to protect more than just himself and you guys by keeping the story hidden from Nagasta." said Darzee's wife. "What do you mean?" said Rédari. "Well, Darzee here had to be an egghead and refuse to help Rikki destroy Nagaina's eggs. I was a bit more understanding and lured Nagaina away from her egg bed by pretending to have a broken wing. If all had gone as plan, the eggs would all have been smashed and Nagaina would have followed me into an ambush by Rikki. But Nagaina decided she was tired of chasing me, especially when she got too close and I was forced to actually fly. Then she hissed 'I'll kill you and your family later for this! But now I have the boy to attend to!' and went into the house. I told Rikki about it and he came in with the last egg. I don't quite know what happened but Nagaina came out with the last egg and ran into her hole and Rikki went in after her." said Biwi. "Was he mad? Going into a snake's hole! Good heavens!" said Rédarí. "Anyway, Nagaina was killed but the last egg was never destroyed. If Nagasta found out my role in that, she'd be coming for Darzee and I. She's already mad enough that we helped Rikki feed her children those mice filled with stones." said Biwi. "Also, Darzee helped Rikki survive a sneak attack from Nagaina earlier. Nagasta would not be pleased about that." "And I think he was covering for me too." said Chuchundra. "It was I who told him that Nag was in the bathroom sluice. Nagasta would probably come for me too if she knew I had a role in Nag's death." "Actually managing to hunt a snake at his age! Surviving encounters with cobras as dangerous as Nag and Nagaina! Beating a dusty brown snakeling! It's clear Rikki isn't a regular mongoose, which makes me feel better. Though I still fear for his safety all the same. _I_ couldn't handle this situation." said Rédarí. "But then Rikki is a natural at snake killing. I just hope it's enough."

* * *

[1] Safe. Not dangerous or bad.

[2] Go to the bathroom.

[3] A serious blunder, sometimes something that causes someone to meet his or her end, though not in this case.

[4] Note to self: Rikki ate the insides of the mice, not the skins. Edit this and the program part.

[5] Romanized Urdu for "Wife".

[6] Lots of mongooses in that area have long names like that. It would have been a bother to reveal them all, at least right away.

[7] He must have been a student of Saruman's. J

[8] Rikki now hates him. For wanting to turn him in and for that evil speech he just made. Can you blame Rikki? They're not friends anymore.

[9] A variation of her war cry.

[10] Sure. You say that now…. J JJJJJJJJJJ

[11] That's right RINOs, I said it! That's what I think of you!

[12] **come to light: **to become known or be disclosed

[13] Followers. Group.

[14] Pronounced "the liberal media".

[15] It survived. She can do the honors though.

[16] **sweet red fruit: **a red or green fruit with juicy, sweet, orange-yellow pulp and a large pit. Native to: tropical Asia.

[17] **great benefit: **something that functions as a blessing or benefit to somebody

[18] Her hunting cry. Rikki's is "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" kind after his name, as is hers after her name. It might sound like "Avíá-tía-tavi" if you hear her cry it fast enough, which was done on purpose. JJJ

[19] **unlucky: **unlucky or unfortunate


	6. Chapter 5: The Wet Lands

Chapter V The Wet Lands

Confronting Avála's Killer

Avíá woke up. She got up and stretched. After walking around for a while, she thought she heard a rustling sound nearby. She slowly and quietly crept toward it. "So, we have him at last." hissed a snake. The snake had a deep cut on his tail, and the end of it seemed to be missing. Avíá crept closer and saw that the snake looked familiar. _He killed my brother Avála. _she thought. "Caught him napping, ha!" laughed a crow. Feeling that she had to act now, Avíá leapt on the crow, knocking him to the ground. "Hey, what are you….?" yelled the crow. "Can it!" said Avíá, stuffing grass into his beak to silence him. She turned to face the cobra, her anger mounting. She had never fought a cobra before. However, she would have to, both for Rikki's sake and the honor of her family. Her family wouldn't have taken her hunting yet, but she had already killed two snakes. And her family was dead, they couldn't help her now. This cobra was one of the snakes that was responsible for that. She had learned to defend herself. Now, it was time to use her new skills to fight a cobra.

"Who are you?" said the cobra. "Avíá-tía-tárá. You killed my brother, Avála." she said. Her eyes grew hot as coals and she chattered with rage and sprang to her feet, ready for a fight. She danced up to the snake, using the movements she had inherited from the mongoose family. "Young Avíá the traitor. You foolish girl! How kind of you to come to me so that I can finish you like the rest of your family." laughed the snake. "I don't think so!" she said. "Avi-tia-tadaaaaaaay!" she cried. Though she had never faced a cobra before, she fought with the skill of a fully grown mongoose.

"Impressive, for one so young." laughed the snake. "Aví-tía-tía-tía-taday!" she cried. She leapt over the head of the snake, who snapped his fangs at the air as she passed, avoiding them. The crow, who had dislodged the grass from his beak, flew at her, hoping to distract her so that the cobra could finish her off. Avíá-tía, however, was wise to his game and kicked at the crow, knocking him into a tree, where he sat there, dazed, and continued to face the snake. "I'm going to finish you like your family, Missy." said the cobra. He darted toward Avíá's exposed shoulder. She moved just in time, turned, jumped over his head, and bit on his spine, paralyzing him. "You've won." said the snake, only able to move his eyes and mouth. "Now I eat you from the tail up." she said. The snake's eyes widened in fright.

Avíá's Inner Conflict

Avíá wanted to eat him slowly and make him feel the pain he had caused her. However, she paused, her mouth open, about to bite into the snake. The defeated cobra stared into her red eyes. She could see he was terrified.

_What are you waiting for girl? You have him. Now, bite him. _said a voice in her head. She moved her teeth closer to the snake's tail. _Avíá, don't. You weren't raised to kill like this. _said another voice in her head. This one sounded like her father. _Don't listen to him. The snake doesn't deserve to live. Finish him! _said the first voice. _You can kill him, but you don't have to torture him. Be responsible. Rikki-tikki wouldn't do this. _said the second voice. _Rikki-tikki didn't watch his brother die. Because of this snake_ _you don't have a brother. You wake up every morning in pain, missing him. Now let the snake feel the pain. Let Snake Empire fear Avíá-tía-tárá. Make them all pay! Start with this one! _said the first voice._ Don't listen to her**[1]**. You'll go down a dark path. You'll become the very thing you swore to fight. To kill him this way wouldn't be justice, it would be murder. Going down that path will not result in their destruction; it will result in yours. _ said the second voice.

Avíá thought of Nagasta, how she was planning to kill people for the loss of her family. How one man stood to lose his whole family over Nagasta's loss. And Nagasta was wrong! It wasn't even him but Rikki-tikki. Would she let herself be so blinded by anger that she would no longer be able to see the truth? Always hating, never happy?

_I'm not Nagasta. _she thought. "No, I won't be like you guys!" she said. "A quick kill is how I'll do this!" She instead bit off the snake's head and ate the top half of him. She liked the taste of cobra meat. "Avála, I've avenged you!" she cried.. She would leave the rest of the meat for Rikki. She moved over to the crow, who was stirring feebly, hit him again, dazing him once more. She was going to pull a prank on Rikki-tikki. She said to the crow "I have eaten your cobra friend. I suggest you be silent." she said to the crow.

Interrogating the Crow

A short time later, Rikki-tikki-tavi woke up. He noticed that he was alone. "Avíá? Avíá!" he said, feeling uneasy. He heard a rustling in the grass and turned around. "I'm awake cobra! You're in for a rough fight if you come any closer!" he said, staring at the grass. The grass stopped moving for a few seconds, then a mongoose suddenly jumped out of it, startling Rikki. He turned to fight back before realizing that it was Avíá-tía-tárá. "I sure scared you!" she laughed. "Don't you have better things to do than stalk me like some cobra?" Rikki scowled. "I almost attacked you." "Well, I did catch a crow and a cobra." she said, smiling. "Where are they?" said Rikki. "I've eaten half of the cobra. He was the one who killed my brother. No use keeping him alive. You can have the other half. And as for the crow…" she said, heading into a bush and coming out a few seconds later, dragging the slightly struggling crow in her mouth. She spat him out in front of Rikki. "They're here Your Highness! They've got me! They've…" he croaked. "Silence!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Cry again and you'll feel my claws across your throat and nothing more afterward!" snarled Rikki. "It was crows that betrayed my family to the cobras! I'd be more than happy to repay them in kind, so you'd best behave!" said Avíá again, her eyes turning red. The crow, noticing her anger, decided to cooperate. "They're sent us to tell the vipers about you. The vipers have just sworn their allegiance to the King and Queen. They're setting a trap for you. The Wet Lands are often covered with many rivers, most too fast to swim through, and the vipers, and some cobras and dust brown snakelings are blocking the only path in." said the crow. "In that case, we're thwarted, but you'll never live to brag about it, you nasty crow! Rikki, breakfast!" said Avíá.. "Stop! There is a way!" said the crow in desperation. "What?" said Avíá. "You can swim? Can't you?" said the crow. "Somewhat." said Rikki and Avíá. "Well, swim past them. You might be able to get them from behind. There's a river that flows a bit to the south. It will take you off the path, but you should be able to get around them if you sneak east as long as you go far south enough to avoid the blockade." said the crow. "Thanks." said Rikki-tikki-tavi.

"Don't kill me!" said the crow. "We won't." said Rikki. "Thank you. I trust you won't tell anyone about us." said Avíá. The crow shook his head. "Yes, I imagine Nagasta would eat you for messing up if you told." said Rikki. The crow nodded. "You are to tell them that you were looking for us and flew into a tree and got knocked out." said Avíá. "Thank you for sparing me." said the crow. "Just to make sure you don't tell on us now…." said Avíá, striking him in the head and knocking him out. "Nice one." said Rikki-tikki. "Thanks." said Avíá-tía, her eyes turning back to their normal blue.

"I think I'll see to that other half of that cobra. Then we can head out to the water." said Rikki-tikki. Half an hour later, the two stared at the river below them. They jumped into it and were nearly swept away. To avoid being separated and pulled under, they grabbed hold of each other and were able to swim to a bank about a mile south of the blockade.

First Kiss

'So," she said, shaking off her fur, "where do you live?" "Nowhere." said Rikki. "I'm on the run in case you haven't noticed." She snickered. "I meant before all of this. Before they were after you." Avíá said. "Well, I lived in a burrow with my Father and Mother. Then about a year ago the flood water washed me out and I nearly drowned. When I came to, I was in the garden of Teddy's family. They dried me off and fed me. Needless to say, I explored every bit of their house." said Rikki. "It must be fun to actually go inside a house. I've always wanted to be a house mongoose. How'd you get so lucky?" said Avíá. "Lucky?" said Rikki. "Well, I suppose it was providence that I met them. I first met Darzee and his wife that morning. They were upset that Nag had eaten one of their hatchlings the previous day…." said Rikki. "Who are you talking about? Who are Darzee and Nag?" she said. "Darzee, my friend the tailorbird. And Nag…" Rikki gave a shudder, the memories of Nag, though now dead, still fresh in his mind. "as I've said earlier, he was Nagasta's father." Avíá shuddered this time "He must have been quite horrible." she said. "Trust me. He was." said Rikki. "He met me. Blabbed about how Brahm gave the cobra a special mark! Told me to be very afraid, though somehow, I think, he was afraid of me. Knew I could kill him if I tried hard enough. He tried to distract me long enough for his wife Nagaina, the one I personally think Nagasta takes after the most, and all the more reason to be afraid of her for that reason, to nearly get me, if it hadn't of been for Darzee. I jumped in the air, and managed to get away." he said. "Why didn't you bite her and break her back and finish her?" said Avíá. "That's what my Mother always told me to do." "I don't think my Mother ever had me around long enough to tell me those kinds of things." said Rikki regretfully, still, I got in a small bite and I survived. "You are quite lucky. Most mongooses your age would have been bitten for sure." she said admiringly. "Well, the cobras got away and I had to soon save Teddy from a dust brown snakeling named Karait." he said. "Wow. Those are harder to stop than cobras and just as deadly." she said. "I know that now. Didn't then. But anyway, I won. I managed to paralyze Karait. I would have eaten him from tail to head, but I realized I couldn't be slow and needed to stay thin to fight Nag and Nagaina. I didn't have to wait long." he said. He continued to tell Avíá all about his fight with Nag and his later fight with Nagaina. How he had failed to destroy the last egg. About his encounters with Karistan and Nagasta. How he had realized who she was during the height of the flood. How he had been forced to flee rather than run after her and risk getting drowned in the flood. How the crows had joined her side, and, as she already knew, many of the mongooses as well. How he had been helped by Tacróc and how Tacróc had sacrificed himself to help Rikki. "And so, I was running from the Dark Mongooses when I ran into you." he finished.

"You give so much of yourself and seek nothing in return." said Avíá-tía-tárá admiringly. "All I seek is that everyone I care about is safe." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Isn't there anything else you could want?" said Avíá. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is." said Rikki. "What?" said Avíá-tía. "_You_. I need you with me. I hated being alone. It was awful. I'd like for you to stay with me for the whole trip to Kalindo, though I couldn't ask you to go with me, of course. You should probably turn back here. With me, ten to one, you'll likely be killed." he said.

"I think you're worth it!" she said, and before he knew what was happening, she had kissed him. He stared at her. Somehow, though he couldn't explain it, he'd always wanted that. Somehow. "Avíá, I…." he said, turning bright red, lost for words. "Come on. Let's ambush those evil snakes. We want to lure away those guys from your family and Teddy's family, don't we? Yeah I might die in the attempt, but they seem worth it to you, so they're worth it to me." she said. And suddenly, without thinking about it, he kissed her back[2]. "Thank you Avíá-tía-tárá!" he said. They both turned away, blushing. "Let's go show them what a mongoose can really do!" said Rikki, and Avíá ran along happily behind him. They jumped into the river and rode down a small waterfall and swam for a bit, hanging onto each other, until they were certain that they were beyond the blockade.

Tricking the Vipers

They headed inland and slowly moved north, hidden in the brushes. "Now the Queen only says we can **kill** Rikki-tikki-tavi. She has specifically ordered that she alone can **eat** him, upon pain of death!" hissed a nearby snake. "If all goes right he should walk into our trap." hissed another snake, which Rikki had never seen the like of before. _This one must be a viper_, he thought. An idea suddenly came to Avíá. "Yes, but he's not been caught before, or haven't you noticed all the other traps he's gotten by?" hissed Avíá in as best a cobra accent as she could.

"Yes, but the Queen says this is the only pass through here, unless mongooses can fly now!" hissed the viper. "Who are you talking to?" hissed the cobra. "Don't be an idiot!" hissed the viper. "Why are you calling me an idiot?" hissed the cobra angrily. "You were talking to me and now are pretending that you aren't, that's why I called you an idiot!" hissed the viper. "What's going on?" hissed an upset dusty brown snakeling. "That stupid cobra is being an idiot!" hissed a female viper. "Enough! What if Rikki and his female companion get past us while you're arguing? The Queen will not be pleased. Not pleased at all!" hissed another king cobra. "If we didn't have to put up with you," hissed Avíá in her best viper accent, "we'd have caught those two by now!"

"Is that a challenge?!" hissed the king cobra in fury. "No. What are you talking about? Hearing voices? Perhaps you need some rest." said the female viper. "You can rest right now! You can sleep as much as you want when you're dead!" hissed the cobra, lunging toward her. The snakes quickly started a quarrel amongst themselves and moved away from the other snakes, to an area blocked by several bushes from the view of the other snakes, to fight. Rikki and Avíá crept, silently and hidden in the grass, toward them. The snakes were biting each other and one tore the other's head off. In the confusion, Rikki and Avíá had little trouble coming out into the open and killing them all.

"Should we go now?" said Rikki. "No, I've got another idea." said Avíá, smiling. "What's going on back there?" came the voice of another dusty brown snakeling. "Hold this and move it like it's a live snake." said Avíá-tía-tárá. Rikki moved it back and forth like a real viper and Avíá hissed in her best viper accent "Nothing. Those stupid boys got into a fight. Don't worry, I've settled it. Expect the Queen will be pleased to talk with them about it later." "Well, our crows have given us reason to believe that Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía are heading this way." hissed the dust brown snakeling. "We should be waiting for them. We're going to get them this time." he hissed again. "Oh. I just remembered something. I think I saw two mongooses coming in the distance. It was right when those idiots decided to have a fight. Surprised those mongooses couldn't hear it. I expect they think we're not here and are off their guard." hissed Avíá.

"Where did you see them?" said the dust brown snakeling eagerly. "They were heading southwest." said Avíá-tía-tárá with her viper accent. "We'll get about thirty of us to go southwest and intercept them. You stay here with the others." said the viper, heading to his friends. "The pair were spotted heading southwest. It's probably the fault of those fighting snakes back there. The King and Queen will find a fitting punishment for those nincompoops, but in the meantime, let's finish off some mongooses!" he said as the others cheered and followed him southwest.

Fighting the Vipers

Rikki and Avíá snuck up behind the 15 snakes that were left to stand guard. "Lovely day isn't it?" said Rikki, coming out while Avíá hid in the bushes. "Yes it is." said a snake absentmindedly. "It's quite…..hey, who are you?" said the snake. "Your worst nightmare!" said Rikki, managing to grab the snake and break his neck. Several others headed toward Rikki but three were grabbed by Avíá, one with each set of paws and one in her mouth. She tore them to bits as Rikki led the others toward a cliff, where the ground was eroding away and the dirt was in danger of falling into the river below. "Trapped now mongoose!" said a cobra.

"Not quite." said Avíá, pushing some precariously perched boulders down the hill and onto the loose grounding, causing the ground to start to give around them. Rikki ran toward Avíá and the ground collapsed around the snakes, sending them into the water and drowning them[3]. Rikki barely made it and Avíá pulled him up. "Thank you." he said. "You've saved my life." "What are friends for?" said Avíá-tía-tárá.

The two mongooses headed toward the remaining cobras. "Rikk-Tck-Tck! You are thick![4]" said Rikki. The snakes came at Rikki, who managed to overpower the nearest and bit its head off. Avíá was next to him, killing a viper. The two headed out on branches over the water. The snakes followed. "Any last words mongoose!" said a cobra. "Yes." said Rikki "Goodbye." He and Avíá jumped hard on the branch and clung to another as 15 of the snakes fell into the water. All but the cobras drowned. Rikki and Avíá finished these off as they climbed out of the water. A cobra, a dusty brown snakeling, and a viper headed at them. Rikki and Avíá kicked them across the face, stunning two of them, which Avíá and Rikki hurled into the water. They killed and ate the remaining cobra.

Avíá Tells Rikki About Her Family

"Nice work." said Rikki, licking his lips. "Thanks." said Avíá, discarding the bones of the cobra they had just eaten. "So, what was your family like?" said Rikki. A sad look formed on Avíá's face. "If it's too painful to bring up. I understand. It's all my fault they're dead. I should have smashed…." said Rikki. "It's not your fault!" said Avíá. "Stop blaming yourself! There's nothing you could have done." "What about if I had smashed Nagasta's egg?" said Rikki. "Well, then perhaps Nagaina would have killed your friends before you got there." said Avíá. "Possibly. But who says Nagasta won't do the job for her while I'm gone? She could have even killed **my** family by now!" said Rikki.

"Don't think such horrible things!" said Avíá, eager to get Rikki off the subject of blaming himself. "My Father was a quick and kind mongoose. Rather talkative too. Once he brought us back four cobras which he said he'd killed single-handedly while fighting all four at once. My Mother, on the other hand, was quiet and often spent a lot of time with us. However, I can well remember the times she left our burrow to go fight a cobra or dusty brown snakeling outside and she always won and came in and gave it to us to eat. My brother Avála was very funny. A bit annoying, always teasing me about boyfriends. My sister Arda was quiet but we got along well. I recall the last thing she said to me." said Avíá, starting to cry. "She said 'Avíá, someday soon you'll be on your own. You'll find a wonderful guy and wonderful things will happen to you. I can see great things in your future.' I then went outside to relieve myself and I was coming back when I heard crows yell 'They're in here!' Then I heard my family screaming and I hid behind a bush and saw them make Father come out. They demanded 'Where's Rikki-tikki-tavi?' and he said 'I don't know and I'd never tell you if I did!' and then" she started to cry harder "They killed him. They didn't get any further with Mother so they killed her too. Then Avála tried to fight, but got bitten by too many, he was only a child, and he died within a minute. Then they confronted Arda. Told her she could live if she joined them. They also demanded to know where I was. Arda turned and she saw me hidden in the bushes. She replied to them 'I'll join you when hell freezes over! You'll never find my sister! And you'll never get Rikki-tikki-tavi! I hope he kills your King and Queen!'. They gave her one last chance, but she refused. She killed one of them, but they bit into her throat and she died too." Avíá said, breaking down into sobbing. "One of them then called my family 'Stupid mongooses!'. They mentioned me. They decided that I was no threat and would starve to death without my family. They then left. They didn't see me. If only I had tried to kill those cobras they might still be alive!" she sobbed.

"No" said Rikki, putting his forepaws around her shoulder and patting her on the back, "you'd be dead too. That's all that would have accomplished." "Well, I put their bodies back in the burrow and caved it in on them once I was out. I couldn't stand the thought of cobras or crows or worse coming back to defile them. I then went looking for the killers, but instead met Undelli and the others. They suggested that I join the Queen and find you, once I told them about the death of my family. Of course, I'd rather be burned alive than join Nagasta. I knew they were evil and went off on my own. I went through the Land of the Mice, and heard some mice saying you'd been nearby and I went looking for you the rest of the day with no luck. I was feeling pretty hopeless that night. That's when you ran into me." she concluded, still crying.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Your family died bravely." said Rikki consolingly. He continued to pat her back. He also gently stroked her fur. When she had composed[5] herself enough, she said, "You're truly all I have left Rikki-tikki-tavi!" She hugged Rikki tightly with her forepaws. "Your sister was right Avíá-tía-tárá. You will do great things. I know you will." said Rikki. "You really think so?" said Avíá. "I can tell." he said. "It's getting dark." said Avíá, noticing that the sun was gone. While they had been fighting the snakes and then talking, the sun had gone down and clouds had come out. It started to rain.

"Let's go to somewhere dry." said Rikki. He and Avíá eventually found a small cave and headed inside of it. Rikki laid down to rest. Avíá lay down next to him. "So, what are you like? I mean…do you enjoy fighting lots of cobras? Is that your idea of amusement?" she said. "I have to keep the garden safe." said Rikki.

He told Avíá about himself. He had never told a girl anything if he could help it, but it felt different with Avíá. She was special. Anyway, she was the first one to have kissed him. He wondered what his mother would say if she knew. She had always been against kissing before marriage. Maybe she would understand. Avíá had nobody. And, for that matter, neither really did he. "Nothing like I had thought of you." said Avíá after he had finished. "In a good or bad way?" he asked. "Far better." she said. "I had originally thought you were older, not interested in anything a kid could say. But you're my age. You do understand me." she said. "As much as any guy can understand women anyway." muttered Rikki under his breath. "I heard that!" Avíá said.

Nagasta and Karistan Take Over the Garden

Meanwhile, inside the garden, the rain was coming down hard. "Think the mongooses will come back?" said a toad. "I hope so." said his wife. "We've kept the cobras out by filling in all possible holes. There's no way…." said a mouse, pausing as crunching sounds suddenly filled the air. Mongooses had tunneled in under the fence and were followed by cobras, dusty brown snakelings, and vipers. The gate to the garden crashed down as several mongooses and crows attacked it! Nagasta and Karistan came in, triumphant. "The garden is now ours! As it should be!" she hissed happily. "The humans will just let us be! And we'll wait for that pest Rikki-tikki to come back before dealing with them!" said Karistan. "Run!" yelled a frog to the Coppersmith. "She's taken over! Tell Rikki-tikki!" he said, running for a place to hide. The Coppersmith took off into the night. "Get him!" Nagasta hissed. "We hear and obey Your Highness." said Arknác and Sicréc, flying off after him.

"So, you're defending the garden against her. You must really love those humans." said Avíá-tía. "Yes, we've saved each other many times." Rikki-tikki said. Two stray vipers hissed outside, looking for them. The two mongooses got up, and before the vipers could see what happened, they had been killed. "Excellent. Dinner! I'm starving! I could eat a whole army of snakes!" said Avíá. "Let's bring the snakes inside. We don't want to be in the open." said Rikki. "Ok, but hurry up, I'm starving." she said. "Now who thinks with their stomach?" said Rikki. The two laughed.

The rain stopped later into the night. The moon shone down on them through the cave mouth. "That should deter these vipers." said Rikki, moving the last of a bunch of stones around to mostly block the entrance for at least two feet in height. Avíá had blocked up nearly all of the middle of the cave, leaving a small spot in back for the two mongooses to rest. "Yes, today went well." said Rikki, laying down and smiling. Avíá laid down next to him. "Yes. We sure whooped up on Nagasta's goons. We ate better than we had in a while, and, most importantly" he said, grinning, "I kissed my first girl." "Hrumphhh!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Hey, you kissed me first!" said Rikki-tikki, smiling. "Anyway, it's probably no big deal for you. You've had lots of boyfriends. I've never…er…" he said, blushing, "had a girlfriend before." "Actually, Undelli-dav-karsid was the closest thing I ever had to an actual boyfriend. The other ones Avála bothered me about never went far. It just never worked out. I hated him when I found out that he had joined Nagasta." said Avíá contemptuously. "You never had a girlfriend?" said Avíá in shock. "I've never been interested in girls. They never seemed interesting. I never talked to them much. A couple of the females that I have talked to have tried to kill me[6]!" he said. Avíá laughed. "Anyway, _I_ can never join Nagasta. I've killed her parents, her son Kinsta, and all of her siblings too!" said Rikki[7]. "Are you bragging?" said Avíá.

"Me? Bragging? No way! I failed to smash her egg, the deadliest cobra of the lot of them! I have no reason to brag!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Please, stop blaming yourself." said Avíá. "If I could have killed her, you'd be with your family right now." said Rikki. "And if I hadn't gone outside to relieve myself, I _would_ be!" she said. "You don't even know what would have happened had you destroyed the egg. We can't keep dwelling on the past." said Avíá. "Though if it truly bothers you, then you should know I've long since forgiven you." "Thank you Avíá!" said Rikki, lying down and closing his eyes. Avíá moved right next to him, and he quickly fell asleep from the warmth of her fur.

Nagasta and Karistan Head for the Land of the Lions

Nagasta moved aside as Rikki-tikki-tavi snapped at her and tried to claw her. Every time she moved, he seemed right behind her. "You can't hide forever, Wrinkle Skin!" he chuckled. He forced her toward the edge of a cliff. "You'll die, fool!" she hissed, springing at him. But he moved aside and bit into her heart. Nagasta jumped up from her sleep[8], waking Karistan. "What is it?" he hissed irritably. "Nightmare." she hissed. "I think I'm going to personally visit these lions. They may not have strong friendship with us snakes, but I've heard from many of my crows that they detest humans. I shouldn't have too much trouble to get them to hunt Rikki and Avíá, human lovers, for me. I think it's time we settled those pests personally." she hissed, slithering off into the dark, Karistan following behind her.

The Coppersmith

"Rikki, get up!" Rikki jumped out of his sleep, a dream about being back with his family and introducing Avíá to them. The Coppersmith stood on the stones overlooking him and Avíá. Avíá jumped up and noticed the Coppersmith's shadow. "Nice job, Rikki, you let a crow in!" she pounced and knocked the Coppersmith to the ground. "Crows betrayed my family. Now, I've been looking forward to a little payback for quite some time!" she said, her eyes turning red. "I haven't had breakfast, you see. And, since dead crows tell no tales, I think I'll eat you![9]" "You can go ahead and eat me, but you won't get a word out of me! Also, I'm not a crow." said the Coppersmith, thinking her a Dark Mongoose. "Rikki-tikki, I'd hoped they hadn't caught you." said the Coppersmith to Rikki-tikki. Rikki suddenly recognized the Coppersmith. "Avíá, stop! He's a friend Avíá! Don't eat him!" said Rikki. Avíá released him. "Now who's thinking with their stomach?" said Rikki in annoyance. "You were going to eat the Coppersmith!" "She's with you?" said the Coppersmith. "Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki. "I've heard that some mongoose named Avíá was supposed to be with you. Should have realized that, but I'm exhausted from flying all of this way. I really had to get to you. Still, I didn't fly all this way to nearly get eaten." said the Coppersmith.

"What have you come here for?" asked Rikki-tikki. "Nagasta and Karistan have taken over the garden!" said the Coppersmith. Rikki and Avíá stared at each other in horror. "Are the humans dead?" asked Avíá, concerned. "No, she will only hurt them when Rikki comes back. However, she is looking harder than ever for his family, or so I've heard from other birds. I've had to get out of some pinches. It seems several of my kind have joined the cobra Queen." said the Coppersmith. "Join the club." said Rikki and Avíá. "I've got to get back immediately!" said Rikki. "No, she's on the alert! You must come when she least expects it!" said the Coppersmith. "Are you forgetting that we're talking about Nag and Nagaina's daughter here? Darzee and the others surely have decoded my warning message that I had the mice bring them by now, at least I hope so. Otherwise they'd have been in the garden when Nagasta attacked." said Rikki. "Not to worry, they figured it out all right. I warned everyone to get out, though not all could. Some had kids and that made things difficult. However, it appears the kids are in danger again. It's just like with Nag and Nagaina I'm afraid." said the Coppersmith. "No, I can assure you, Nagasta and Karistan are far worse. That's why we're going to find the Magical Herb of Kalindo. It's a plant that can cure snake venom one time. Even if she bites me once, I'll still live. It's our best chance. Sheer mongoose skill alone doesn't seem like it'll do it." said Rikki. "I need to rest here for a while. I've flown all night. And as if that weren't enough, I nearly got devoured by your girlfriend." said the Coppersmith. "She's not so bad. And she's not my girlfriend. I've only known her for a few days. Still, I like her. She's my best friend." said Rikki.

"Right." said the Coppersmith, casting a wary look at Avíá. "I shall tell your family that you're well." said the Coppersmith. "And who, might I ask, is your very charming[10] friend here Rikki?" he said. "Avíá-tía-tárá. She lost her family to the cobra attacks." said Rikki. "I am truly sorry." said the Coppersmith. "And I'm sorry I wanted to kill you. I really hate crows! They betrayed my family to the cobras!" said Avíá.

Arknác and Sicréc Get Theirs

Two crows came into the cave. "So, we've found that dratted Coppersmith at last!" said Arknác. "Those two are the ones who betrayed my family!" said Avíá angrily, her eyes turning red once more. "Yes. The same two who, along with Karkróc, fed Darzee's children to Nagasta![11]" said Rikki, his own eyes turning red. "We know you're in there! You can't escape us!" cackled Sicréc, not noticing the two enraged mongooses slowly creeping up on the floor toward them.

"Give up! You're finished!" said Arknác. The two pinned down the Coppersmith. Rikki and Avíá hid behind the last wall of stones and weren't noticed. "Any last words?" said Sicréc. "You have taken so many innocent lives! Why do you do it?" said the Coppersmith, noticing the two mongooses and hoping they'll hurry up. "The King and Queen promise us all the worms and carrion we could want!" they both cackled. "Give up you two and leave and you will be spared, even now." said the Coppersmith. "Nice try Coppersmith." said Arknác. "We're paid quite well. And we have the favor of the King and Queen. We'll see you in hell." said Sicréc, pinning down the Coppersmith while Arknác prepared to break the Coppersmith's neck with his foot.

"Seems of very little value in comparison to the lives of families!" said Rikki as he and Avíá pounced on them. "See you there." said the Coppersmith to the two crows before Rikki and Avíá killed them. The mongooses then started to eat the two dead crows. "My family is avenged!" said Avíá, eating her crow. The Coppersmith looked away from Rikki and Avíá until all that remained of the crows was their bones[12]. "Glad you've dealt with Arknác and Sicréc." said the Coppersmith, looking at them once more. "Those crows have too much fat on them!" complained Avíá.

"Tell Darzee and his wife that Arknác and Sicréc will never help Nagasta kill again!" said Rikki, licking his lips and spitting out a crow feather. "I'll just rest here." said the Coppersmith, instantly falling asleep from exhaustion.

Rikki and Avíá Wander the Wet Lands

Rikki and Avíá headed outside and stretched themselves. "See any vipers?" Avíá asked Rikki, upon him returning from having gone to relieve himself. "Some, but they're kind of far away. I think they've found the bodies of their friends." he said. "Perhaps we should put the bones of those two vipers and crows out here and then they'll be afraid to come near here." "Good idea." said Avíá, walking past the snoring Coppersmith and bringing out the bones.

She and Rikki wandered around lazily, exploring. Once, they came upon a group of vipers. The nearest went for Rikki but Avíá grabbed him from behind. Before he could try and snap at Avíá, Rikki grabbed him by the head and he and Avíá pulled and ripped him in half, spilling his insides on the ground. The others slithered away in terror, leaving Rikki and Avíá to eat their fallen companion in peace.

They came back around dusk, having spent the day exploring the nearby Wet Lands. They woke the Coppersmith. "Wake up sleepyhead!" said Avíá, prodding him awake. "No, you'll never get a word out of me Nagasta! Never!" he cried, then noticing them, he said "Had a good time?" "Oh yes. Ate a viper. All the rest seem afraid of us." said Rikki. "I can't imagine why." said the Coppersmith. "We're moving on." said Avíá. "Care to come with us?" "For a while, but I can't imagine what Nagasta might be doing to my family." he said. "They got away didn't they?" said Rikki, concerned. "Oh yes. But you know how sinister she is." said the Coppersmith. "Worse than 100 Nagainas." said Rikki.

The three headed on into the night and continued till three hours after midnight. "Let's go rest in here." said Rikki, heading into a cave with Avíá and the tired Coppersmith. After putting up some rocks as a defense, they all rested.

Rikki and the Coppersmith

Avíá fell asleep but Rikki, though tired, talked to the Coppersmith for a while. "So, where are your wife and kids?" Rikki-tikki asked him. "On the island. I had to stick around and be there to warn you. It's my duty." said the Coppersmith. "So what of your new girlfriend? I can tell she's a girlfriend, no?" asked the Coppersmith. "I…er…maybe. She seems like one. I have been with her for three days and already I have strong feelings for her." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "How strong?" said the Coppersmith. "I've only known her a very short time. I cannot say anything for certain. However, it would be safe to say that she's the closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend." "Do you love her?"

"I am rather fond of her. Do you mean as a good friend or as something more?" asked Rikki-tikki. "The latter." said the Coppersmith. He thought about it. It wouldn't be such a bizarre idea. Avíá had made him feel different. Not so much un-Rikki-like but more Rikki-like than ever. More himself. More complete. Like he could actually fight Nagasta. "It's possible." he said. "I thought you didn't like girls." said the Coppersmith. "I like Avíá." he said. "She's my best friend." he said. "I thought Darzee, Biwi, Chuchundra, Chua, and Teddy were your best friends." said the Coppersmith. "They are, though I'm certain she's **the** best." said the mongoose. "Well I am very tired, but you have given me something to think about." said Rikki-tikki before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Snake Ambush

The next morning they headed out again. Several cobras that Nagasta and Karistan had sent to stop them confronted them before they got very far. "End of the line!" hissed one of them. "For _you_ maybe." said Avíá. "At this rate, they'll have no snakes left to guard her!" laughed Rikki. "More and more cobras are joining her every day! Nearly half of the mongooses now work with her as well!" hissed a cobra. Rikki's smile faded. "Well then, I'll just have to send her my love, won't I?" he said, his eyes turning red. He and Avíá overwhelmed the cobra before he could open his mouth to snap at them. "Any more takers?" he said. "Get them!" hissed a cobra. "There are too many of them!" said Avíá. "We can't handle 50 of them at once!" she said. Rikki looked and spotted a fast running, wide stream. "Come on!" he said. He and Avíá dove in and were carried away by the current. They floated on their backs for several hours, the Coppersmith flying along behind them. They eventually got out at the end of the stream.

Avíá and the Coppersmith

That night, the Coppersmith talked to Avíá. Rikki lay next to her. He listened but didn't say anything, being pretty tired anyway. "So tell me about yourself." said the Coppersmith. "I'm Avíá-tía-tárá. My family was killed five nights ago by cobras. I miss them terribly. I've always wanted to see Rikki-tikki-tavi. My parents told me the stories they'd heard of him the day before their murder. My brother Avála, my sister Arda, and I loved to hear[13] them. We had them tell us over and over. I always pictured him as a seven foot tall fully grown mongoose." she said. "No, he's not seven feet tall." laughed the Coppersmith. "He's only in his teens." "My family all wanted to see him. However, I buried them in the house that we loved and it seems only I will get the pleasure of meeting Rikki-tikki." she said, a tear in her eye. "So what do you think of him?" asked the bird. Rikki lay there silently, listening eagerly. "He's the best guy I've ever met!" she said. "Like a boyfriend? And, by the way, he says that he thinks you're sort of a girlfriend." "Did he now?" said Avíá, amazed. _Rikki-tikki likes me? Me, who am nothing?_ she thought. "Yes, he did." said the Coppersmith. Outside, fog was slowly falling around them.

"Yes, I consider him a potential boyfriend then. I was trying to make sure that he felt something for me before starting to date him. My Mother always told me never to date anyone that didn't like me as much as I liked them. I should have listened more to my parents about Undelli. They warned me about him, though he was a good faker, but I think they saw through him, at least to some extent. Rikki was his friend too. Though he never told me about Rikki." she said.

Avíá and Rikki Argue

"I admit," said the Coppersmith, "I didn't think Rikki cared at all for girls. He had said 'Girls? Who needs them? I work alone!'" "Did he really say that?" said Avíá, startled. "Yes, in the garden he did. The day before he left." said the Coppersmith. "Hmmmmmmph!" said Avíá in disgust. "He can just go on without me then!" she said. She got up and stormed out. "Avíá! Come back!" said Rikki. He got up and chased after her.

"Avíá, please, come back!" he said. "I don't know why you want me. You had said you didn't need girls. That you worked alone. So you can go ahead and work alone. I'll go off and help your friends. You can go to Kalindo alone. It's what you like after all." she said contemptuously. "Avíá, it was a stupid thing I said. I'll admit it. I was more interested in snake killing and fighting Nagasta than in getting girlfriends." he said. "Typical boy! Women are only to boss around and have your babies! You couldn't think of us as something more, like companions that you work with. I was just a tool to get you to your ends! You're just like Undelli!" she said. "No! I am not! I think you are very valuable." he said. "Just to get your magical herb so you can look good? What use to you do I have other than helping you with your little quest?" she said. "And to think my family wanted me to get you to help me. I can go to Kalindo without you if I need to." she said. "I know you could. You are capable." he said. "So, you admit it. You admit I could exist on my own without a man! Without you! Or are you just flattering me to keep me here? A lot of those boys who tried to court me earlier were like that. They couldn't see women as anything more than just a tool. That's why we never lasted long." she said.

"I tell you, I said that out of ignorance. I hadn't known you. I hadn't worked with girls. I thought they were just a distraction. I never meant said I hated women. I was busy always trying to protect my family, the garden, and the people. I didn't have time for dating. I didn't think I ever would." he said. "I wish I could believe you." she said. "Farewell." "Avíá, you are free to leave. I shall not speak ill of you for going. But, I'd like to ask you to do one last thing before going." he said, choking back tears of sadness. "What?" she snapped. "Please stay still for a few minutes before going. I want to form a picture of you in my mind. I want to remember Avíá-tía-tárá and how, until I had met her, I hadn't really lived. And to remember fondly the brief time I was blessed beyond anything I could ever hope to deserve, of having known and spent time with her." he said.

Avíá felt overwhelmed. She ran to him and hugged him, crying. "I'm so sorry. You do care, don't you?" she said. "Yes. I had only meant that I didn't think girls were for me, not that they were no good." he said. "But, now that I've met this wonderful girl named Avíá, perhaps even dating isn't such a crazy idea anymore." he said. She laughed. "I was such a fool to ever doubt you." she said. "Nobody need ever know of this incident. I shall never tell anyone and I shall ask the Coppersmith to never mention it." he said. "You're the best! Let's go back and get some rest." she said. "So, you're coming with me after all?" he asked, smiling. "Unless they kill me, I'm going with you all the way." she said. "I don't know, you seem to not trust me. If you're not going to respect me…." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry Rikki-tikki. I really am!" she said. "I'm just messing with you. I'd be honored to have you come with me." he said, laughing. "Oh, you're terrible Rikki-tikki-tavi!" she said, laughing and punching him. They headed back toward the cave.

The Coppersmith and the Enemy

They had almost reached the cave when they heard flapping wings approaching. "Attention everyone! The two mongooses, Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía, have murdered two crows and have been joined by a treacherous Coppersmith barbet. The Coppersmith is believed to be part of an underground movement in the garden where our King and Queen live. The three are believed to be very close by." said one of them. "They're onto us! We'll have to fight them!" whispered Rikki to Avíá. Before they could act, however, the Coppersmith flew out of the cave and away from the mongooses. "Liar! The two crows tried to murder me and the mongooses saved me! It's the King and Queen who are the real murderers!" said the Coppersmith.

"You are under arrest Coppersmith!" cried an evil coppersmith barbet. "I wasn't aware that you had me as your prisoner." laughed the Coppersmith. "What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed!" whispered Rikki to Avíá. "He's trying to distract them. We've got to escape during the diversion." whispered Avíá. "And leave him? No!" said Rikki-tikki. "He knows that they could kill him. It's not like we can stop him. We can't exactly fly." said Avíá-tía. Rikki reluctantly agreed.

"At least our side doesn't feed the hatchlings of those who disagree with us to our Queen. And our side doesn't murder mongoose families who disagree with us." said the Coppersmith. "Killing hatchlings and mongoose families? When has this happened? All I've heard is that the Cobra King and Queen are trying to stop humans from destroying our homes." said a tailorbird. "The two crows killed, Arknác and Sicréc, were responsible for both of those things. They fed two hatchlings of a friend of mine to the Cobra Queen. And they brought an army of cobras to the family of Avíá-tía-tárá, and stood by while the cobras killed them." said the Coppersmith. "You can't expect the truth from the Queen's criers." Several of the evil coppersmith barbets attempted to seize the Coppersmith. However, branches smashed into them, knocking them out cold. "Huh? But they were just…." said the Coppersmith, turning back and noticing his pursuers had gone. "You'd better go. We believe you. I've had my doubts about the King and Queen. To think they'd try to arrest you for merely not liking their agenda." said the tailorbird. "And we've heard nasty stories about mouse tribute. It appears it's started, though several mice are risking death rather than going along with it this time. It seems the mongoose, Rikki-tikki-tavi, freed them. We heard he was with you. We wish you the best of luck." said a parrot. "Thank you." said the Coppersmith. "But what about you?" "They probably will think they've flown into low-lying branches or something. Anyone, I've heard that the King and Queen are very intolerant of those who let them down. I doubt they'll be talking about your escape. They'll probably just blame the whole thing on you and your friends. It pushes their agenda and it saves their skins from their own King and Queen." said a wren.[14] "We'd best be going." said the Coppersmith to Rikki and Avíá.

They slowly made their way through the Wet Lands for the next two and a half weeks. They managed to either eat or avoid any snakes that they encounter. At last, they reached the edge of the Wet Lands.

The Coppersmith Warns Them about the Dark Forest

"This is as far as I go. So where are you headed next?" asked the Coppersmith. "The Dark Forest." said Avíá. The Coppersmith flew into a tree. "Are you all right?" said Rikki, rushing over to him. "Pay attention to where you're flying next time." laughed Avíá. "I thought you said you were going into the Dark Forest!" said the Coppersmith. "Yes, we did." said Avíá. "Are you out of your tree?![15] That place is haunted!" he croaked. "Haunted?" said Avíá. "Why, have you been there?" said Rikki. "Once." shivered the Coppersmith. "Never ever going back in there! I've met creatures that are dead. There are ghosts in there. I met my Great-Grandfather. Some of the birds I've known that also went in there were so frightened by some of the stuff they saw in there that they lost their minds. There are good ghosts as well as bad ones." said the Coppersmith.

"I don't know about this Rikki." said Avíá, a little worried. "Come on. We're not afraid of ghosts. We can handle cobras, dust brown snakelings, vipers, and crows. I'm a bit more concerned about the lions on the other side of the Dark Forest. Though I think we can get past them too. They're not snakes and Nagasta will have a hard time winning them over, which is one good thing." said Rikki. "I guess I can't talk you out of it. Farewell then. I hope we meet again." said the Coppersmith, flying away.

Rikki and Avíá Hunt Together

"Let's not go in there at night." said Avíá, staring at the Dark Forest. The light was slowly cut off a few feet inside of it and it was pretty dark, though it was still the afternoon. "Agreed." said Rikki. "We don't want to meet any snakes in there in the dark."

They found a large hollow in the ground. "Let's stay in here." said Avíá. The pair found a bunch of mice, looking warily at the Dark Forest. The two had always hunted separately, not together, unless it was to fight snakes. "Let's take them together. I hope to eat soon. I'm starving." said Rikki. "You think with your stomach." she said. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "Yes, I am. However, I think you think about food too much." she said. "I'll chase them and you grab the ones that get away. I'll the ones that you can't get." he said. She nodded. "Ready?" Rikki said to Avíá. "Yes." she said. He came at the mice. He got a few, but many of the others scampered. Avíá came at them from the opposite direction. She brought down some as well. Mice ran from her, but came right to Rikki-tikki, who slew them. Some ran from him, only to be killed by Avíá. They had enough now and let the others leave. They found that they had quite a taking. It seemed they worked well hunting together, taking more together than each could have gotten separately.

"I thought you don't like killing." he said to her. "I have to provide for myself as well as others. And, I like the taste of the meat. It's growing on me." she said. "I only took what I needed. I'm no glutton[16]." she said. She came to a tree and threw down a few mangoes. "Of course, I'm a fruit-lover too. And you seemed to like these." "We work well together. Look at all the mice and mangoes we have." he said to her, carrying a few mangoes that he'd gotten himself.

"Yes, we do work well together." Avíá said. "Well, bring your mice over. I'm starving!" said Rikki-tikki. "As I said, you think with your stomach." she said. "I knew you were going to say that!" he replied. The two teenage Indian mongooses cut their collection of mice and mangoes into bits and ate mice on mango slices. When they were done, the two sat, rubbing their stomachs. "Best meal I ever had." said Avíá. "Ditto.[17]" he said.

Outside the Dark Forest

The two headed into the hollow to rest. "I think I'd rather be fighting snakes than go into that forest tomorrow!" said Avíá. Several eerie sounds were coming from it as the sun set. "Can't we go back?" said Avíá as an eerie mist descended around them, making it impossible to see outside the hollow. "We can't see anything in this mist. And besides, we need to get that herb." said Rikki. "What if it doesn't even exist?" said Avíá. "What if Tacróc was wrong?" "Well, we'll be luring Nagasta's crowd away from the garden, so it's still a good idea to keep going. If it makes you feel any better, you can go into the back of the hollow and I'll stay here at the front. Nothing will get to you unless it kills me first." said Rikki. Avíá kissed him, causing him to grin stupidly.

"No. I'll stay right next to you. I think you can protect me." she said, lying down next to him. "You can handle yourself pretty well. I've seen you fight those snakes." said Rikki, the silly grin still on his face. "Oh, you're too kind. I wouldn't have lasted an hour if you hadn't been there." said Avíá, blushing. "I'd be dead now if you hadn't been there." said Rikki, still grinning. "Well, you're my best friend, Rikki." said Avíá, grinning herself now. "Yeah." said Rikki, grinning broader. They heard owls hooting and insects moving in the forest. Also, they heard soft, swooshing sounds from the forest that didn't appear to have come from any animal.

"What was that?" said Avíá. "The forest is haunted. I'll admit it." said Rikki, uneasy himself[18]. "Maybe we should go back." said Avíá-tía. "In this mist?" said Rikki-tikki. "I think I'd rather come across a whole army of snakes than whatever is in that forest!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Please don't make me turn back." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You'd turn back if I wouldn't go on?" said Avíá. "Of course I would. Tacróc said that I couldn't do it alone. Anyway, I don't want you to get hurt." said Rikki. "I thought you liked working alone." said Avíá. "Mostly I do, but I….er….I….er….prefer working with you." he said, catching even himself by surprise. _Great, now I've got a dangerous mission **and **a crush to worry about!_ he thought.

"Anyway, I have worked with Darzee and his wife at times too. Still, they're not very good at cobra hunting. Not….er…like you are." he said. "Oh Rikki, stop it! I couldn't hunt a cobra till I met you!" she said, blushing. "You managed to make two kills on your first try, better than I did on mine." he said. "It was sheer luck. And I had your help!" she said. "You're a natural." "Yes, my Father said _I _am. But if I am, I think I can spot it if another is a natural too." he said. "You really think so?" said Avíá. "You can just tell with some mongooses." said Rikki. "You could fight Nagasta and her family." "I wouldn't last five minutes!" said Avíá. "You would too. Anyway, I'd never let them get you. They'd have to kill me first." said Rikki. "What? You'd die for me?" said Avíá. "Not if I didn't have to. I kind of prefer being alive and being with you over being dead." Avíá chuckled. "But yes, without hesitating, I would if I really _had _to." he said.

"Undelli would _never _have been willing to die for me. But then again, you're not like Undelli. You're far….er…nobler." she said, and before he could so much as blink, she was hugging him and kissing him. He hugged and kissed her back. After they were done kissing, the two mongooses[19] fell asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders.

* * *

[1] Yes, the second voice is Avíá's "inner Nagasta". While no part of Avíá likes Nagasta, this part of her is in sympathy with how Nagasta operates to get even and scare her enemies. Avíá, with a loss of her family very similar to Nagasta in many ways, had to be given the choice to go down that path, to be the same, only as a mongoose instead of a cobra. However, Avíá is nobler than Nagasta and ultimately rejects the logic of the Cobra Queen.

[2] Ew! I think Rikki's in love!

[3] The King cobra can swim, but they either got hit in the head and knocked out or hurt with falling debris, or couldn't swim as well in that fast of water without any limbs. Or they just decided that death by drowning would be preferable to whatever death Nagasta would give them when they came back and told her that they'd failed her. JJ

[4] Stupid.

[5] **calm: **not agitated or distracted

[6] He was referring to Nagaina, Tivia, Nagasta, and Ragiva.

[7] He's pointing that out on purpose. J

[8] I thought it would be amusing to give Nagasta a few nightmares about Rikki. JJJJJ

[9] The Indian mongoose can indeed eat birds. She and Rikki haven't though,…yet. However, soon some bad birds are about to get the distinct honor of being their first bird meals.

[10] Though he thinks she looks pretty, he's being slightly sarcastic.

[11] Rikki of course hadn't seen them do it, but heard it from Biwi, who witnessed the whole thing and will be glad to see those two crows dead.

[12] He isn't too keen on seeing a bird get eaten, being a bird himself. Rikki and Avíá don't like the taste of crows very much. They claim they have a bit too much fat on them. JJJ

[13] Fix typo in computer program.

[14] small brown songbird: a small songbird with a slender down-turned beak, usually brown feathers, and a short upright tail. Native to: Europe, Asia, North and South America. Family: Troglodytidae

[15] A phrase birds use to question one's sanity.

[16] **greedy person: **somebody who habitually eats or drinks too much

[17] **same here: **used instead of repeating something that has just been said to indicate that the same thing applies to you (_informal_)

[18] Though nothing can usually frighten a mongoose that much or for that long, a haunted forest is one of the exceptions. Even Rikki is afraid of it, though he is trying to hide it from Avíá. In addition, he is trying to be brave to impress her as he, I'm not going to deny it, has a sort of crush on her at this point.

[19] Yeah. They're officially dating now.


	7. Chapter Six: The Dark Forest

**Chapter VI The Dark Forest**

**Asking a Mouse for Directions**

"I'll go in and you follow." said Rikki to Avíá the next morning. "Can't we just go around it?" said Avíá. "Hmm." said Rikki. There were some mice nearby. "I think I'll ask some of those mice over there." He headed over to them. "What's on either side of the Dark Forest?" he asked. Most of the mice scampered upon seeing the mongoose. Rikki managed to pin one down. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Don't eat me!" he squeaked. "Avíá and I have already eaten." Rikki said. The mouse sighed in relief. "I have a few questions for you." said Rikki. "Why should I help a mongoose?" squeaked the mouse. "Because, I may just regain my appetite if you don't cooperate." said Rikki warningly. "What do you want to know?" asked the mouse. "What lies on either side of the Dark Forest?" said Rikki. "To the left side, more of the Wet Lands. There are many snakes there. I never go there. I can't tell you much about it. They've eaten some of my relatives." squeaked the mouse. "Ok," said Rikki to himself, "so we shouldn't go that way unless we'd like to fight Her Highness. Also, I believe she'll think we'd go that way. She'd never think we'd go into the Forest." "Into the Dark Forest? You're mad!" squeaked the mouse. "You'd have to be pretty desperate to go in there!" squeaked the mouse. "We are." said Rikki. "And on the right side?" "You'd have to go several miles to the northeast to go around it. It's pretty much uphill and wide open with no tress that way. Also, you'd reach the Land of the Lions a lot sooner than, or so I've heard from some birds, if you went across the Dark Forest directly." said the mouse. "Why do you ask?" said the mouse. "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi." said Rikki. The mice smiled at him. "Are you now? Well, you should know that the King and Queen are headed this way." said the mouse. "Thank you. Yes, you'd best not be seen with me." he said, releasing the mouse, who, after thanking Rikki for all the help he'd given to the jungle, scampered off.

"What did our rodent friend have to say?" asked Avíá. "We can avoid it by going through a lot more of the Wet Lands. Nagasta probably expects us to go that way. If we go the other way, we'll have to go too far north and also reach the Land of the Lions too soon. And we'd be seen too easily if they looked that way. Nagasta will not expect us to go through the Forest." he said. "Also, Nagasta and Karistan are headed this way. We'd best go into the Forest right away."

**Entering the Dark Forest**

"I'll do it." said Avíá. "But please protect me." "With my life." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. The two headed into the Dark Forest. As soon as they stepped inside, mist sprang up, making the path behind them hard to see. "I don't like this Rikki!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Don't worry. I'm here." he said, trying to reassure her. They headed southwest for a while and then stopped, hearing something coming up behind them. "Who's there?" Rikki said. Three snakes came out toward them, not quite noticing them in the mist around them. Rikki killed the nearest and Avíá managed to kill the other two without having to put up much of a fight.

"That was close." said Rikki. "Yes, I think they sent them to guard here just in case we went this way." said Avíá.

**Avíá's Family**

"Well done Avíá! I knew you could do it!" said a voice somewhat to the left of them. "Arda?" said Avíá in shock. "I thought you said she was dead!" said Rikki, confused. "Oh me?" said Arda. "Yeah. I guess you could say I am." He couldn't have just heard that. Arda said that she _was _dead. Yet what was she doing here talking to them? "Very funny you two!" said Rikki. "Oh Arda!" said Avíá, running up and trying to hug her sister, but her paws only sank through her. Rikki rubbed his eyes, not believing what he had just seen. "Are you a ghost?" asked Rikki uneasily. "A dead mongoose?" "Yes, I guess you could call me a ghost, and I suppose you could call me dead, though I'm very much alive. My name is Arda." said Arda. "Who are you?" "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi. I'm best friends with your sister, Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki. "Are you really?" said the ghost of Arda. "I didn't tell the cobras anything about you!" "You were really brave. I just wish I could have been there. Things could have turned out differently." said Rikki. "He's my boyfriend, Arda." said Avíá. Arda giggled. "Ahhhh, I'm your boyfriend now. Good. I think I'm better than Undelli." said Rikki. "Totally. Avíá, I told you that I didn't fully trust Undelli. However, Rikki-tikki-tavi is so cute! And he's your age." said Arda. "I knew Undelli too, or thought I did. I'm afraid it was I who killed him. He tried to kill me, and even tried to hurt Avíá. I think he only liked her for her looks. However, though she's gorgeous, I like her for being her. She's my first and only girlfriend. I've never really cared for girls, but Avíá seems to be a special type of girl that I've never seen the like of before, but that I want to be around." said Rikki. Avíá smiled. Rikki-tikki had said she was his girlfriend.

"There were at least fifty snakes there. You couldn't have done anything more than gotten yourself killed." said Arda's ghost, or whatever she was. "Arda, where are Mom and Dad and Avála?" said Avíá. "We're here. Who's your new boyfriend?" said the ghost of a mongoose that must be Avála. "Rikki-tikki-tavi!" said Avíá, grinning. "Is he really?" said Avála. Rikki nodded. "How'd you get so lucky?" said what must be Avíá's mother. "You could say we ran into each other." said Avíá. She and Rikki laughed. "So, what brings you two to the Dark Forest?" said what must be Avíá's father.

"They're after the Magical Herb of Kalindo." said a voice, which Rikki recognized. "Tacróc?" said Rikki. Tacróc nodded. "Kalindo. I've never heard of that one." said the ghost of Avíá's mother. "I think I have." said the ghost of Avála. "It's supposed to cure a mongoose from a cobra bite. But it's supposed to be over a thousand miles away."

"I was wondering," said Rikki, "can we see the ghost of anyone in here?" "No, just those you knew in life." said Arda. "Or at least anyone that _one_ of you two knew in life." said Avála. "Why are so many afraid of the Forest?" said Rikki. "Well, seeing those who are dead frightens many. Also, sometimes it saddens them, seeing those they love but cannot touch or hold and it drives them mad." said Avíá's mother. "Can the ghosts actually hurt anyone?" said Avíá. "Those with wicked hearts can be harmed." said Avála. "So why are you risking your life to go to Kalindo?" said Avíá's mother.

"Well, I barely survived my last fight with the Queen. I'm going to need some help this time I think. Somebody has to kill Nagasta. She won't stop until someone stops her!" said Rikki.

**Nag and Nagaina**

"Even a magical herb can't save you, young fool!" hissed a cold and familiar voice. "No! Impossible! I only hear that voice in my nightmares!" said Rikki in horror. "Who is that?" said Avála. "Nagaina The Wicked! Nagasta's mother!" he said. A big green cobra came toward them, one Rikki had hoped to never see again. "Cute girl." said Nagaina. "Nagaina!" said Avíá, horrified. "So stupid to be working with Rikki-tikki! Look where that got your family!" she hissed. "You're dead! He told me he killed you!" said Avíá. A black cobra came at her, whom she just barely dodged in time. "Nag the Terrible! Nagasta's father!" said Rikki. Nagaina came at Avíá. Avíá tried to run but had been caught off guard. Rikki noticed in time and threw himself in the way. Her fangs penetrated him, but instead of cutting into him, they went right through him harmlessly. "How very touching! You have a girlfriend!" she hissed. "Rikki, I…." said Avíá, amazed at how Rikki, though he hadn't needed to as it had turned out, had risked his own death to save her. Rikki stared as Nagaina tried once more to bite him. "It's no use on a living mongoose. But I might be able to bite your friends here." she hissed. "You can't hurt us. We're safe from you evil ones!" said Arda.

"Maybe. Maybe." hissed the ghost of Nagaina. "But you were just _dying**[1]**_ to meet my daughter's friends!" "Well, at least we don't have our death wounds, like you evil ones do!" said Avíá's father. Rikki looked and noticed that Nagaina's neck was broken. "I'll kill Nagasta just like I killed you!" said Rikki, his eyes turning red despite the fact that Nagaina was already dead. "My daughter is now Queen of the Garden, and Queen of the Jungle too!" said Nag. Rikki noticed a strange cut on Nag's hood. Avíá backed away in terror. "I see you have a girlfriend." said the ghost of Nag.

"So you've noticed." said Rikki coolly. _Here I am talking to dead cobras. The Coppersmith was right. There are both good and bad ghosts in the Dark Forest. _ thought Rikki, still having a hard time believing what he was seeing. "Your human friends don't stand a chance." hissed Nag's ghost. "Anyway, she'll eventually find out what you did to us and you and your friends will all pay!" "Well, they have the gun, which worked on you." said Rikki coldly. "It wasn't what killed him." said Tacróc's ghost. "It was you." "Me?" said Rikki. "Yes. You've severed some of his vital arteries with your teeth when you bit him. He was already dead by the time the bullet hit him." said Tacróc. "But I thought the gun had killed him. I only said it was me because I wanted Nagaina to leave Teddy alone." said Rikki. "Anyway, if I had smashed that last egg, Avíá's family would still be alive and everything would be right." "That's right." said another voice. The ghost of Karait had come to taunt him. "If you were Rikki the Valiant, you'd have managed to kill Nagasta. Now, she's taken over the Jungle because you were careless" "Oh, he's right! What a fool I was!" moaned Rikki. "Is that really what you think?" said Tacróc.

**If Rikki Had Destroyed Nagasta's Egg Immediately**

"It's all my fault." said Rikki. "Come." said Tacróc. He led Rikki away from the others and toward a pool. It seemed to be made of liquid mist. "Come in and see what would have been had you smashed Nagasta's egg." said Tacróc's ghost. Rikki dived into the pool with Tacróc. It felt very icy and he let out a yelp as the water, if you could call it water, hit him. They sank into a fog and when it cleared, he was amazed to find himself back in the garden, though the surroundings seemed rather misty. "Where am I?" said Rikki. "You have traveled back to the day you fought Nagaina." said Tacróc. "Finally. I can see how much better off the garden would have been if I'd dealt with Nagasta properly!" said Rikki.

He noticed a younger version of himself smashing eggs. He had three left and smashed two of them. "Well, I should deal with this one. That'll wipe the smile off of Nagaina's face." he said, ignoring the calls of Darzee's wife. He opened Nagasta's egg and crushed her. His foe was dead! Now to finish off Nagaina! _Why couldn't I have finished off the last egg?_ the real Rikki thought miserably. His younger self headed into the house. The real Rikki and Tacróc followed. "Your eggs are all gone." said his younger self. "I destroyed them all!" The real Rikki-tikki-tavi laughed at the look of horror on Nagaina's face. "No!" she hissed. Then he noticed a change in her. Fury. "Say goodbye to your friend!" she hissed, striking Teddy several times. Teddy stumbled and was bitten across the throat by Nagaina as his younger self watched in horror. Teddy's eyes rolled back into his head and he lay there, dead. "No!" screamed the real Rikki. "I'll kill you for that!" said his younger self, grief-stricken. He charged Nagaina, but, too overcome by grief, wasn't able to stop in time to avoid her strike and she bit him across the throat. He fell and Nagaina attacked the big man and his wife. "No. This can't be." his younger self said. "If only I'd kept that last egg, something to blackmail her with." "No!" gasped his younger self, before keeling over, dead. _What?!_ thought the real Rikki. _I'd have died if I had destroyed the egg!_ The scene flashed forward toward Nagaina, with her new mate, Karistan, in the garden. The two terrorized the garden, with no Rikki or humans to stop them.

**If Rikki Had Tried to Destroy Nagasta's Egg after Fighting Nagaina**

"Ok. But what if I had smashed the egg afterward? Would Teddy and I still have died?" said Rikki. The scene faded to Rikki, talking to Darzee's wife. "I'll go deal with that last egg." said his younger self. "I'm going to finish off the last of the cobras." He headed into the hole and the real Rikki and Tacróc followed. "Where's that egg? Oh dear!" said his younger self, noticing that the egg had hatched. He looked around, but before he could look far, he was suddenly stricken from behind and bitten several times in the throat. He cried out as the young Nagasta bit him. Darzee's wife came toward him to see what caused the commotion and was killed and eaten by Nagasta. "No!" screamed the real Rikki. Nagasta slithered away into the jungle. "I'm sorry, Darzee." gasped his younger self, before falling over, dead.

"I've seen enough." said the real Rikki. "It's obvious that what happened was for the best. I'd have died and so would have others had it been another way." "Yes. It does not do to dwell on the past, Rikki. You should be concerned with the present and the future." "Do you know what will happen in the future?" said Rikki. "I mean, now that you're dead." "I do. But I cannot tell you. It isn't for a mortal to know his or her lot in life ahead of time." said Tacróc. "Ok. Can you tell me…er…will Avíá really ever take a strong liking to me?" said Rikki. "If you mean marriage, I cannot tell you that. It is not right for a mortal to know what his future will be. But I can tell you that yes, she fancies you." said Tacróc.

**If Rikki and Avíá Fail**

"Can I know what will happen if Avíá and I fail?" said Rikki. "Yes." said Tacróc. The scene changed to a dreadful scene. Darzee and his wife were being forced to offer their children as an offering. Chuchundra lay, sobbing, next to the lifeless body of his cousin, Chua. The house lay falling apart, deserted of humans. The snakes feasted on frogs and little birds. Evil mongooses ran around the garden, grabbing unfortunate mice. "It's official." said Nagasta. "The last humans for at least 500 miles are dead. We will soon rule India! The humans have no chance against us!" "Indeed." said an evil mouse. "No humans makes everything better." said an evil[2] rabbit. "The humans will never stop our venom!" hissed Karistan. "Come my children! Let us finish off all who would stand in our way!"" At least two hundred children, the product of many years of ruling the garden and the jungle, followed him and Nagasta out of the garden to finish off the humans and other enemies of Nagasta.

"Ok. I know what I must do." said Rikki as he and Tacróc started rising out of the pool. He headed back to Avíá, who was alone at this point and was glad to see him. "So, where have you been?" she asked. "Long story. I've found that I'd have died had I attempted to destroy Nagasta's egg." said Rikki, shivering. "Good. Now you'll stop blaming yourself." said Avíá. "I asked Tacróc what would happen to us in the future, but he said, 'It is'…." said Rikki. "Not for a mortal to know his or her lot in life." said Avíá, finishing for him. "How….?" asked Rikki. "I asked my family those questions. They can't tell us. And maybe that's for the best." said Avíá.

Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía started prowling the forest, looking for mice. They found some and, after their meal, decided to spend the night in a hollow, which was hidden by many exotic[3] plants. "Wow. I wish we had plants like these in the garden!" said Rikki, admiring them. "What's it like living with humans?" asked Avíá. "Wonderful. They feed your more than you'd normally be able to catch on your own. And they let me sleep on their bed." said Rikki. "Think they'd let me stay?" said Avíá. _Either that or I go!_ thought Rikki. "I think after Nagasta and Karistan are dead, they'll do anything I want." said Rikki, smiling. "Actually, they'd probably do anything I want already."

**Discussing the Killers of Avíá's Family**

"Well, this has been quite a strange day, hasn't it?" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "I'll say." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. Rikki and Avíá sat there for a while, licking their fur clean[4] "Why do you continue to stay with me Avíá?" said Rikki. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "You could have left me behind at any time. You're risking your life by continuing with me." said Rikki. "I'd be losing my honor if I didn't stay with you." said Avíá. "Also, it's possible I might meet one of the killer's of my family. I'm not an avenger like Nagasta, but if I come across the killers, I'm not backing down either." "Did you get a good look at any of them? I mean, would you know what one of them looked like if you saw them again?" asked Rikki. "Most certainly." she said. "I've already dealt with the one that killed Avála, but there are three others." She described several of the attackers, none of which Rikki could recall meeting, until she described the ringleader. "I know that one!" he cried out. "I now wish I'd killed her when she was a child, but I had decided to be merciful to her. I probably could have killed and eaten her." he said. "Who is it?" said Avíá. "Nagasta's daughter, Ragiva. Another of her favorites, and I expect her new favorite after Kinsta's little accident." said Rikki-tikki. "Well pity on Ragiva if I ever come across her." said Avíá-tía-tárá. She mentioned more of the attackers. Rikki only recalled two others, the two that had killed Amíra and Alánda. "Yes, I recognize two of them. The one that killed your mother is Kinsta's wife, who calls herself Shída The Terrifying. The one that killed your father is Nagasta's son, and, I suspect, new favorite after Ragiva, Buraai. He makes Kinsta look like a garden snake. I'm not sure I could take him. He's quite clever, like his mother I fear, too. He was one of the ten that didn't eat my booby-trapped mice, and, personally, I think he had enough reservations not to eat anything I offered him."

"I'm sure you could beat him. As to why I'm sticking with you, I want to help you as much as I can, and, well, I have nowhere else to go, now do I? I loved talking to my family, but the point is, they're dead. I won't be seeing them again for many, many years, unless our mission fails, after we leave the Dark Forest. I can't keep dwelling on the past. I've got to think of now and of the future." she said. "And what do you have planned for the future?" he said. "I'm not exactly sure. But I know you're part of it, though to what extent I still don't know." she said. _So do you love me or not?_ Rikki thought. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." said Avíá. She and Rikki laid down, their heads on each other's shoulders. _You can decide later if you want. I mean, after all, we have a long journey still ahead of us. And besides, she's the first girl I've ever really liked. Maybe I'm just jumping the gun anyway. I wish Tacróc could have told me more about her, if he couldn't tell me anything else. _Rikki thought, as he and Avíá fell asleep.

**The Missing Gun**

"Where's the gun?" said Alice to the big man. "Don't know. This is the second one I've lost this week!" he said. "I really wish we had our mongoose with us!" said Teddy sadly. "He'll come back, if he hasn't gone bad like many of the others." said the big man. "What do you mean? He's a nice one. He's saved us from snakes many times. Why didn't he just kill me in my sleep if he was bad?" said Teddy. "You're right. We've got to hold out hope." said Alice. "Nice work." said a cobra to a bunch of crows. "The big man won't be blasting us like he did the father of our Queen!" "We found the mongooses on an island! We discovered them while throwing the gun into the water." cackled one the crows. "Should we kill them?" "No! The King and Queen have specially given orders that all of them and the birds and muskrats and the humans can only be killed when he is there to witness it. He must suffer for his crimes!" hissed another cobra. "Do you think Avíá-tía-tárá could be dangerous though?" said another cobra. "Of course I ruddy well do!" hissed the first cobra. "Even Her Highness admits it. Though I think she fears You-Know-Who[5] more." "Well, they were headed toward the Dark Forest. If they get out of there alive and with their sanity, then we'll have the lions waiting for them. The King and Queen have gone to see to it personally." hissed the second cobra. "I hope Rikki gets back soon!" whispered a frog to a tailorbird. "Me too." whispered the tailorbird.

**Undelli**

Avíá woke up, startling Rikki. She had heard Undelli's voice. "Rikki, it's Undelli!" she said. Undelli came in. Rikki noticed that there was a plant-shaped cut across his chest. "So, you've stolen my girl, Rikki!" said Undelli coolly. "Stolen indeed! Hmmmph! I left you when I found you had joined Nagasta! Anyway, you're dead. Once we're out of this forest, I'll never have to listen to you again!" said Avíá coldly. "Avíá, you're blowing the chance of a lifetime!" said Undelli. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "In case you didn't notice, he's falling for you! He'd trust you with his life. If you were to slash his throat in his sleep, the Queen would forgive you. She'd reward you greatly." said Undelli. "I've killed tons of her snakes. She wants me dead." said Avíá. "She will forgive you if she knew his secret. He told you who really killed her parents didn't he?" said Undelli. "Maybe." said Avíá. "But I still lack a family. I have Nagasta to thank for that!" said Avíá, her eyes turning red from rage. "She'd help you find a new mate. A better one. You could have a new family. And you could maybe get rid of the Queen someday anyway. Then **you** could be Queen of the Jungle." said Undelli. "No! My family would never forgive me if I did such a horrible thing!" said Avíá. "They need never know. They're dead." said Undelli. "No, they're not! At least not to me! Also, I've met them here! And they approved of Rikki. I noticed that Mother didn't like me dating you, Undelli." said Avíá. "Anyway, he's willing to die for me. Unlike you were!"

"Rikki, we could always talk." said Undelli. "We could before you showed your true colors, Undelli." said Rikki, his eyes red with anger at Undelli's attempt to tempt Avíá. "Yes, you're powerful. Maybe you should be the King of the Jungle." said Undelli. "Yes, you could bring in the new mongoose order! You could deal with the humans!" "I don't want power. Why would I want to boss others around like Nagasta does?" said Rikki. "They owe you! And your friend Darzee and his wife were meant to serve you!" said Undelli. "They're my friends! **Not **my slaves! Go back to your other evil friends Undelli!" said Rikki. "Fine. But maybe you two will be joining us sooner than you think!" said Undelli, vanishing into thin air.

"Are you really falling for me?" said Avíá. "Yes. Kind of." said Rikki. "Funny. I'm kind of falling for you, too!" said Avíá. "Well, that's great to hear. Anyway, we've got another day in the forest ahead of us. And who knows what or who we'll meet next." said Rikki. He lay down and Avíá wrapped her paws around him in an embrace. "You truly are amazing!" she said. "I'm not so sure I'm amazing. But I can say that I'm lucky. Lucky to have found you." he said, hugging her as well. She smiled at him and the two were soon asleep once more.

**Rikki's Family Discusses Him and Avíá**

"I wonder where Rikki and his new girlfriend are now?" asked Rímíra. "To think he may have found a mate is really wonderful." "Rikki doesn't really like girls." said Ravánti. "Well, those birds we talked to said they saw the two kissing." said Rédarí. "Those birds were quite rude, if you ask me. I'm sure they didn't want anyone to see them." said Rikíla. "Kissing? Rikki knows he's not supposed to be…" said Rímíra. "Perhaps he really _is _in love." said Ravánti. "I think some of their crows have spotted us." said Rédarí. "Think we should leave?" said Rímíra. "No. We're safer here. Anyway, Darzee thinks she won't come for us until Rikki is back." said Rédarí. "I wish we could eat something other than bugs!" moaned Ravánti. "Rikki and Avíá are probably getting to eat lots of cobras!" "Well, they're being chased all over the jungle by Nagasta's minions." said Rikíla. "I just hope they're safe and happy, wherever they are."

**Avíá Asks Her Family about Rikki-tikki-tavi**

Avíá woke the next morning. Rikki was still sleeping. He had been snoring and had woken her[6]. _It could be worse. At least he's not having any more nightmares._ she thought. She headed outside to relieve herself and later spotted some mice. She grabbed several and ate some and brought the rest back to their hollow for Rikki. She noticed her father, Alánda, and her mother, Amíra, coming toward her. "How are you doing, dear?" said Alánda. "Never better." said Avíá. "How are you?" "We're happy here. A wonderful garden, plenty of flowers and rivers. Lots of birds too[7]." said Amíra. "Wish I could come with you." said Avíá longingly. "Oh, that would make Rikki very unhappy if you did, Avíá." said Alánda. "'What do you mean?" said Avíá. "He's made it clear that he'd come here first before he lets anything happen to you." said Amíra. "He's truly wonderful." said Avíá.

**Sending Out the Crows**

"No sign of them anywhere!" hissed Karistan to his wife. "We've searched the Wet Lands and found nothing." said a viper. "We've patrolled the other side of the Dark Forest. We haven't seen anything so far." said a mongoose. "Imbeciles!" hissed Nagasta angrily. "They must have gone into the forest! Now they'll probably get there to the Land of the Lions before I can[8]! But maybe the lions will finish them for us anyway. You crows, fly over the forest and head those two off. And also send word to the lions." "Fly over…the…Ddddddark Ffffforest?" said a crow. "Unless you'd like me to feed you to the lions!" Karistan hissed. The crows took off. "I'll give the mongoose or mongooses who find and kill our pesky friends on the other side of the forest, if they get that far, anything they want." said Nagasta. "We hear and obey." said Avíá's former friend, Alísa.[9].

**Rikki, Avíá, and Avíá's Family**

"So you think he's Mr. Right?" said Avíá to her brother Avála. "I think that's for _you _to decide." said Avála. "I've noticed how he leapt in the way to save you from Nagaina." "Avíá! Avíá! Oh no! Where are you?" Rikki called. He searched for her but couldn't find her. "They must have her!" he said in a panic. "Listen up! You've got her I see! Let her go and I'll come quietly.[10]" said Rikki. "No need, Rikki. I'm over here!" she called to him, totally taken aback that Rikki had just agreed to hand himself over to Snake Empire in order to free her. "That's a relief!" said Rikki. "You were actually going to give yourself up to them?" said Avíá. "Of course I was! If it would get them to let **you **go!" he said. "But they'd **kill** you!" she said. "I can live with that.[11]" he said. Avíá snickered. "You've got a funny boyfriend, Avíá!" said Arda. "He's **just **a boyfriend! Nothing else, Arda![12]" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "However, I love him far more than I did Undelli, when he was good, or at least seemed good." said Avíá. "I told you he wasn't to be trusted." said Amíra "You were right. He wasn't to be trusted." said Avíá. "However, I totally approve of your new boyfriend here. I can actually believe that he's Rikki-tikki-tavi. Good find Avíá!" said Amíra. "Yes, I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi." said Rikki-tikki. "Your oldest daughter is the bravest mongoose I've ever met. Her loss was quite painful. Many mongooses I've known, or thought I did, would've joined Snake Empire, too afraid to lose their own life by continuing to resist. Not Avíá. Many mongooses would have left me to be caught, not daring to possibly lose their own life and reputation[13] to save me from Dark Mongooses. But not Avíá-tía-tárá. She is true and loyal. She could have left me after she helped me escape, but she chose to go with me to Kalindo. She says I helped her with her pain of losing you. I tried my best, but she is very strong on her own. She helped me through my own feelings of helplessness. She's the companion I wasn't looking for but I'm glad I found." said Rikki-tikki-tavi.

Avíá blushed and turned bright red. "I'm just an ordinary mongoose. I'm nothing like you." she said to him. "Avíá, I already told you, I'm just an ordinary mongoose too. I have no special powers. Everything I am, you are too." he said. She turned even redder. "I could never have killed Karait, Nag, and Nagaina! I'd have died the first fight I had." she said. "I think you could have. There's far more to you than you know. And, even if you couldn't, I know your heart. I know that you'd have given it your all and died bravely rather than stood aside and let the innocent die." he said. "I could never have fought Nagasta." said Avíá, near tears at Rikki's praises of her. She had always admired him and the stories about him. Now, he was saying she was just as capable and just as worthy of praise. "I think, once you have gotten a bit older and in more snake fights, you could kill Nagasta. I really do. I have been a bit more at ease since I met you because I am confident that if I died on this mission, you can carry on for me, get the Magical Herb of Kalindo, and, with the herb, have just as much a chance as I would have had of getting rid of Nagasta and Karistan and ending Snake Empire yourself." he said. She threw her paws around him and cried, unable to take his praises of her any more. He patted her on the shoulder. "You should be proud to have such a daughter." said Rikki to her parents. "I'm proud to call her my friend." he said.

"You've inspired a lot of us to fight back against the cobra King and Queen!" said Arda to Rikki.. "Have I?" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Yes, you've brought hope to the jungle. Rabbits and mice, at least many of them, are fighting her, though it's often a losing battle, especially with quite a few mice and rabbits on her side. But you're our hero!" said Arda. "Well, we've got to get going if we want to get to Kalindo soon!" said Rikki, leaving with Avíá. Avíá's family waved goodbye to them and then vanished into thin air.

**Darzee in the Garden**

Darzee flew over the top of the garden, not wanting to attract attention. "So, how is it?" he whispered. "A bit better now that She's gone!" said a frog. "She's gone?! Hurray! Rikki has finished her at last! I knew he could do it!" said Darzee. He was always such a feather brain. "No, I mean gone as in left the garden, heading Southwest. We do have something to be glad about. Her Horribleness[14] has added a new name to the Forbidden List. Some mongoose named Avíá seems to be raising Cane[15] a lot lately." said the frog. "That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before[16]?" said Darzee. "Many of the vipers scattered whenever they heard 'Avi-tia-taday!'" said the frog. "Of course, all the ones that did not scatter ran for their lives upon hearing 'Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!'!" said the frog. "Wait, she's with Rikki-tikki-tavi?!" said Darzee. "Oh wait, now I recall. The crows were talking about it. " "I'm sure they were." said a nearby toad. "What after the deaths of Arknác and Sicréc. So you're children are avenged!" "Arknác and Sicréc are dead?!" said Darzee. "Yes. They only found their bones, next to some bones of vipers. They were after the Coppersmith but seem to have met a bad end." said the toad. "Nagasta's turned on them, eh?" said Darzee, starting to laugh. "Since when have you heard of a cobra eating the meat but not the bones?" said the frog. "But then, what killed them?" said Darzee. "Well, the cries of 'Avi-Tia-Taday!' and 'Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!' nearby and then a later shout of 'Send Nagasta and Karistan our love!' were most telling!" laughed the toad. "I didn't know he could eat birds!" said Darzee, a little uneasy. "What is going on? Why are you awake?" hissed an angry cobra, coming out. "Plotting against our King and Queen, are you?" He spotted Darzee. "Well, welcome back Darzee. I think after you witness the deaths of your two friends here, you'll be a lot less rebellious!" he hissed. "Do your worst!" said the frog and the toad, charging at him. "I plan to." he hissed. They put up a good fight and managed to hit the cobra several times, but in the end, he managed to bite and eat both of them. "Come a little closer, Darzee!" he hissed. Darzee flew higher up, not wanting to let him kill him too. This was Buraai[17] one of Nagasta and Karistan's deadliest children. "I think I'll pass on that one, Buraai[18]!" said Darzee, pooping on the cobra's head and flying off.

**"She Loves Me. She Loves Me Not."**

Rikki walked alone in the hour before dusk. Avíá had gone off hunting mice. He approached several flowers. "I wonder if she loves me." he said out loud, picking up one of the flowers in his mouth. "She loves me." he said, plucking off a petal with his paws. "She loves me not." he said, plucking off another petal. He continued with this until the flower ran out of petals and he ended with "She loves me not." He then picked up another flower and continued[19]. He had ended with "She loves me." after finishing his fifteenth flower when Avíá came back with several dead mice. "What are you doing with all of those flowers?" she said, staring at all the petals next to him. "Nothing." he lied. "Great. I'm starving." he said, heading toward the mice. As he sank his teeth into the first mouse, Avíá said, "I do love you." she said. "Whabbbbbt?" he said, spitting out a mouthful of mouse meat. "I love you. I saw what you were doing with those flowers. You don't have to pretend. Silly men, they think we don't notice." she said. Rikki turned bright red. He moved up to leave. "I'm sorry I spied on you. I won't do it again." said Avíá. "Avíá, Avíá, Avíá, I'm not mad at you. Very hard for me to be. I'm going to get some mangoes for us. They'd go great with mice." he said. "I thought you didn't care that much for them." she said. "It's grown on me. I'm starting to like them. I figure, if you're so fond of them, they can't be that bad." he said.

**Rikki in Love**

That night, he and Avíá decided to sleep under the stars, hidden inside a flowerbed in case anyone or anything should try to find and attack them while they slept[20]. "I could get used to this." said Rikki, leaning forward and stretching. "Used to what?" said Avíá. "Used to traveling always with you." he said. "I should hope so, if we're heading all the way to Kalindo, which neither of us knows exactly where it is." she said. Rikki chuckled. "I meant, forever." he said. "What do you mean by 'forever'?" she said. "After our mission is done. Maybe not the traveling part, but still." he said. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "Well" said Rikki, "Nag, Nagaina, Karait, Tivía, Karistan, Kinsta, Nagasta, Undelli, and others have tried to conquer me and failed. But you're….er….well…" he said, starting to sweat and feel very nervous. "You're…you're…er…." "I'm what?" said Avíá. "_You're_ really conquering me." he said. "Am I?" she said, starting to smile. "We've been together about three weeks or so and you're already falling for me?" "Well, I no longer can work alone." he said. "I will always need a companion from now on. My days of solo work are forever gone." "Am _I _that companion?" she said. "It sure looks that way, though I cannot tell the future." he said, yawning. _Mrs. Rikki-tikki-tavi. That will be a good one for my friends to hear. But wait….do I **have** any other friends?_ she thought, and started to cry. "Why are you crying?" said Rikki. "I just realized, I don't have many friends. Most of them hate me now and have joined Nagasta. Even Alísa-vída-canta, who once was my best friend, has joined the King and Queen." she said, crying. "Avíá. Avíá." said Rikki, patting her on the back with his forepaws, "They weren't _really_ your friends. They _couldn't_ be if they chose _evil _and you chose to do the _right_ thing. And anyway, you still have _me_." he said. "True." said Avíá-tía-tárá, "But Ï don't seem to have any others." "The Coppersmith liked you. And I'm sure Teddy and the others will like you too." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You can stay with me in Teddy's bedroom." "What if he doesn't like me?" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Then I'll bite him[21]." said Rikki. The two laughed.

"So what are we up against? I mean, I've never met Karistan and Nagasta, which I'm thinking is a good thing." she said. "Well, Karistan is worse than 20 Nags, and Nagasta, she's so deadly I can't even compare her that well to Nagaina. We're in for a rough fight, even with the Magical Herb of Kalindo." he said. "I should have told you that." "I already knew this wouldn't be easy, though thanks for the warning." she said. "If we die, then we'll be with my family. If we make it, then we'll have something to tell our grandchildren.[22]" "Yes." said Rikki. He then playfully poked Avíá. "What was that for?" she said, a bit annoyed. He giggled and then started to run off. "So that's how you're going to be." she said. She ran up to him and poked him back. She giggled. He poked at her and ran. The two ran, chasing after each other and poking each other playfully, giggling. Outside the forest, a man said "Mongooses in love by the sound of it." His wife said "They are such funny creatures."

Rikki and Avíá ran into a pool of water, knocking each other over and splashing each other. At one point, Rikki tripped and didn't get up. Avíá went over to him, concerned. "Rikki? Rikki, are you all right?" she said. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. She laughed and splashed him in the face and they resumed chasing each other for a while. When they were done, Rikki and Avíá headed back to the flowerbed, dripping wet and still giggling. "I sure enjoy being with you." she said. "I share the pleasure." he said. "So, how do you plan to get past these lions?" she said. "I thought that not all of them might hate humans and agree with Nagasta. We could try spying on them at night and seeing if there are any like that, and get their help. If that fails, then we can try to move at night, though they might look at night too, but I'm still thinking of ideas, mind you. Do you have any?" he said. "Well, we could try to go near the human villages that border this Land of the Lions. However, I suspect that Nagasta may attack those and we should try to warn the people. With the lions helping her, they could be in for a rough fight. Especially as I'm sure Nagasta will have the attack at night to minimize her losses due to guns." she said. "I agree." said Rikki.

**Rikki and Avíá Tell Each Other Their Secrets**

"Do you think we might come across Nagasta and Karistan if they're headed this way? Could we take them if we did?" said Avíá. "We could come across them. We'll have to be careful. We might be able to take Karistan together, but I think we'll need that herb to take Nagasta, even if we work together to kill her." said Rikki. "I have a question." he said. "Your name: Avíá-tía-tárá. What does it mean?" "My Beloved One." she said. _How **very** appropriate!_ he thought. "What does _your_ name mean?" she said. "Our Great Hope." he said. "Very fitting.[23]" she said. "I've been meaning to ask you something." "What?" he said. "What is your family like? I've told you about mine, and you've seen them too." she said. "Well, my Father is very brave. He urged my family to sneak past Nagasta on the night I found her identity. Very brave of him. Also, he saved me from the flood. And also he's not afraid, well, not too afraid, of Nagasta. He's probably more concerned about me than he is afraid of Nagasta. I've finally sent word to him by mice about Nagasta's true identity. He has beaten several cobras before, but says I have a skill that he has yet to get." said Rikki. "You're very unique. He could obviously see that." she said. "Avíá, you too have those skills. I can tell." he said. "Me? No. I'm just ordinary. Maybe a bit talented but nothing more." she said. "No, I can tell, you really are." he said. "Anyway, my Mother also has her fair share of cobra fights. She's really worried about me. I hope she didn't faint when she found out that it was I who killed Nagasta's family. She's very tenderhearted. My brother Ravantí is a real joker. My parents had him and Rikíla when they thought they'd lost me to the flood. He hasn't fought any cobra yet, but I think he could. Rikíla is very sweet. It was she who told me about the Magical Herb of Kalindo. I think she could fight a cobra too." he said. "I shall love to meet them all!" said Avíá.

"You know" said Rikki, "I once pinched Rikíla and let Ravánti get in trouble for it. I feel really bad about it now. I hope I can see them again. It would be simply awful to find that they'd died like your family did." "I've played similar tricks on my brother and sister. You mustn't judge yourself too harshly, Rikki." she said. He talked more to Avíá, telling her things he had told nobody else before. He found it strange that he was divulging all of his secrets to a female that he'd known for less than a month, yet he felt that he'd always known her. "Avíá" he finally said. "Yes Rikki-tikki." she said. "You know that I've never told anyone a lot of that stuff before." he said. "Not even your family or your best friends?" she said, incredulous as a child that had been told that he was to have sweets for every meal of every day of his life that her hero would tell her things he'd told nobody else. She felt very comfortable around him, an excellent replacement for her dead family. _Yes he'd make a good husband I think._ she thought. _I wonder if he'll be good with kids though. However, he's very protective and I'm sure he'd protect the children, and, me of course. If he even wants to marry me that is. I'm not sure he's **The One **for me yet though._ thought Avíá-tía.

"Rikki, I'm afraid of heights." she said. "I've never told anyone before. Once my sister Arda and I went up a tree, chasing a parrot, hoping to bring the bird to our family, to brag about, and also to eat[i]. I got nervous about twenty feet up. I had almost slipped and might have fallen to my death, had not Arda saved me. She was my best friend. I was rescued, though the parrot got away. However, I've been afraid to go up high ever since." she said. "Especially now that it reminds me of how Arda saved me but that I couldn't save her." she said, shedding a tear. "Yes, that can bring back memories, and no mongoose should have to go through what you did. Though you must conquer your fear. For your sister, and, for me. I won't make you. A mongoose ought not to be afraid of anything." he said. Avíá-tía-tárá felt ashamed of herself. "However, even I get afraid too." he said.

"What frightens _you_?" asked Avíá, very curious as to what could frighten The Great Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I met Nagasta for one. You can't meet her and not be afraid. Also, I'm afraid of losing my family and friends, and especially….especially…" he said, a lump forming in his throat from nervousness. _Compose yourself Rikki. She doesn't need to know that you're head over heels in love with her!_he thought. "You." he said. "Me?" she said, amused that she was one of the things her hero and new boyfriend feared to lose. "I think you're very romantic!" she said. He grinned.

**Crow Attack**

"Well, goodnight." he said. The two rested their heads on each other's shoulders and fell asleep. The next morning the two got up. Rikki and Avíá stretched and yawned. Rikki headed off for a while and came back with several dead mice. "Ok. What's the plan for today?" said Rikki, munching on a dead mouse and giving the rest to Avíá[24]. "Well, if we go all day and night, we might be able to get there before any of Nagasta's minions do." said Avíá. They headed off but soon stopped, hearing wings flapping. "Sounds like wings. Think it's another ghost?" said Rikki. Nagasta's crows came upon them. "Finally, we have you two!" cackled one of the crows. "Bring it on!" said Avíá. Several crows grabbed her and tried to fly off with her. However, Rikki attacked them and she was freed. Several tried to fly off with him next, but were stopped by Avíá. "We're outnumbered!" said Rikki. "Yeah, that's right, you can't win!" said one of the crows. "You're little game is over!" said another crow. Rikki and Avíá stared behind the crows, noticing Avíá's family coming toward them. The crows mistook their bewilderment for fear. "Not so tough, now are you?" said one. The crows were about to grab Rikki and Avíá when they were suddenly attacked by Avála, Arda, and Avíá's parents from behind and eaten[25] Rikki and Avíá attacked several more in the confusion. The crows were all killed before they could try to escape. "Thanks guys." said Avíá, eating a crow. "No problem." said the ghost of her brother, devouring a crow. "Well, farewell." said Avíá. "Those crows have too much fat on them." "Avíá." said her sister. "Yes, Arda." said Avíá. "I trust that you now are glad that you're alive. You don't wish you were dead anymore, do you?" said Arda. "Of course not. I'm obviously here for a reason." said Avíá. She and Rikki headed off and didn't stop much all day. They rested for two hours and then headed off into the night. "It seems like we're being watched." said Avíá, noticing all the eyes of nocturnal animals staring at them in the darkness. "We probably are. But you're safe with me." he said. "Who's there?" said Rikki. "Just us owls." said an owl. "Are you with the Cobra Queen?" said Avíá. "We don't like her methods, though we try not to take a side if we can help it. However, she is so bad that we have decided to oppose her so we're on your side." hooted an owl. "The cobras are on the move. If you hurry you will be able to beat them to the Land of the Lions." said another owl. Rikki and Avíá continued on for the rest of the night.

**The Coppersmith Returns**

The Coppersmith reached Darzee and the others an hour before dawn. "So, you're safe." said Darzee, relieved. "Your wife and kids stopped by earlier today. They were worried about you. So is it true about Arknác and Sicréc?" "It is." said the Coppersmith. "Good riddance!" said Darzee's wife. "Did Rikki go into the Dark Forest?" asked Ravánti. "Yes, he and his girlfriend did. I couldn't talk them out of it." said the Coppersmith. "So he _does_ have a girlfriend!" so Ravánti, grinning. "Don't you dare bother him about it!" said Rikíla. "I just hope he thinks of a proper proposal." said Ravánti. "Goodness, Ravánti." said Rédarí. "Don't you think that's a bit soon? He can't have met her more than three weeks ago! It took me months before I dared to propose to your mother!" "And another two months before I finally accepted it." said Rímíra. "I'd like to meet her family all the same." said Rédarí. "That's quite impossible." said the Coppersmith. "Why?" said Rímíra. "They've all been killed in a cobra attack. She was the only survivor." said the Coppersmith. "That's terrible!" said Chua. "The poor dear. She must be quite lonely." said Rímíra. "She does have Rikki." said Rikíla.

**Darzee Plans a Revolt**

"I'm going to start a revolt against the Queen. She and the King are gone at the moment and I've seen enough, especially with what they're doing to children." said Darzee. "What _are_ they doing?" asked Rédarí. "What do you expect?" said Darzee. "Teaching them that the King and Queen are so perfect, that humans are evil and have been trying to destroy us creatures for thousands of years and that we're finally getting our revenge. That Rikki-tikki and his friend Avíá are bigots and trying to divide us and don't want us to have rights. I've even heard that they were trying to start something where parents could feed unwanted children to the snakes as a means of freeing themselves from the unwanted burden of having to care for them. I had had enough after overhearing that, and came in and objected right in the middle of their little brainwashing session, decrying that as nothing short of murder and telling all parents **not **to cave into this and to be parents, only to be called a bigot and a hater by the establishment, of course. However, I think I got enough outcries that they canned _that_ idea, at least for now." said Darzee. "Be careful." said Rímíra. "Most of the crows are on Her side." said the Coppersmith. "I'll go at night then." said Darzee.

**Ramadú-alva-tandi**

By dawn Rikki and Avíá had come to within a few miles of the other side of the Dark Forest. "Farwell." said Arda to them. "Until we meet again." "When exactly will _that_ be?" asked Rikki uneasily. "We cannot say, but we think you'll be surprised." said Avíá's father. The mongoose family vanished. The two ran along beside each other and jumped into a small stream. "That was refreshing." said Rikki, shaking off the water upon crossing the stream. "However, I'm still exhausted. It won't do to be in the Land of the Lions likes this. Nagasta will make short work of us." "Agreed." said Avíá, shaking off as well. "Let's rest here for a bit." said Rikki, yawning and barely awake. "Good idea." said Avíá. She and Rikki laid down and she rested her head on his shoulders and fell asleep. _She's not so bad. I am getting rather fond of her. But what to propose to her with if I we ever get that far in our relationship. Hmmmm….there's always Nagasta. Yes, that will make an excellent engagement present! How many girls can brag that they got the Cobra Queen as an engagement present? _he thought. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a mongoose who looked slightly familiar coming toward him. "Great, Great, Great-Grandpa Ramadú[ii]?" he said. "But you died when I was only a month old." "Yes. It is I, Ramadú-alva-tandi." he said. "So what brings you here?" asked Rikki. "I'd like to see my great-great-great grandson. I'm very proud of you. I noticed you have a girlfriend." said Ramadú. "Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Quite the lovely young lady. And you are pretty lucky." said Ramadú-alva-tandi. "What do you mean?" Rikki-tikki said. "It was at least four months before I got my first kiss from Ríta-dali-thía. And at least six before she laid her head on my shoulders like that." said Ramadú. "I see you are trying to go for the Cobra King and Queen." "Yes." said Rikki. "Well, here's some advice. If they charge at you, quickly jump up and bite them in the middle of the back. That's a surefire way to put an end to them." said Ramadú. "Goodbye Rikki-tikki-tavi." he said. He left. Once out of sight, he muttered "Rikki has found love. This is wonderful! Oh how I wish I could tell him!" Rikki meanwhile had fallen asleep, totally exhausted.

**Avíá-tía-tárá Fights Alísa-vída-canta**

If Avíá hadn't heard the sound, they'd have both been dead. As it was, she yelled just in time: "Rikki, watch out!" Alísa-vída-canta came charging at them. "Hello Avíá." she said. "Go away Alísa!" said Avíá. "I see you have a new boyfriend." said Alísa coolly.[26] "Isn't he lovely?" said Avíá. "So, you're just going to be a fool like your parents! It's thanks to Rikki here that they're dead!" said Alísa. "No, it's those like _you_ who killed them!" said Avíá. "So, you'd choose that fool and death over reason, happiness, and power?" said Alísa. "It's _you_ who's the fool, Alísa-vída-canta! And, for your information, I'm far happier with Rikki than with your wicked lot[27]! And I've noticed how scared you are of us. Some power, huh?" said Avíá. "Well, I've come to take down your man!" said Alísa. "Please Alísa. I don't want to fight you![28]" said Rikki. "I wouldn't want to fight me neither! You're no match for me!" said Alísa.

"You want to kill him? You'll have to kill _me_ first[29]!" said Avíá-tía-tárá, blocking her way to Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I had hoped you'd see reason. Very well, on your own head be it[30]! said Alísa. Avíá and Alísa charged at each other, their eyes both red. Alísa and Avíá collided and struck each other. Avíá recoiled, bleeding. "What's a matter? Need your boyfriend to help you win a fight?" taunted Alísa. "No! I can fight my own battles." said Avíá. "What will Rikki do when you're dead, Avíá[31]?" said Alísa. "The only thing that's for certain is that this shall end when _one_ of us is dead!" said Avíá, managing to bite Alísa. "You get away from her!" said Rikki to Alísa, his eyes turning red. "Are you afraid I might kill your girlfriend?" taunted Alísa.

Avíá and Alísa continued to fight. Neither appeared to be winning and both were soon bleeding quite a bit. Alísa managed to dodge a blow of Avíá's and suddenly struck Avíá, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. "I'm glad _I'm_ the one who gets to put an end to you!" said Alísa, raising her paws to strike Avíá across the throat. "No!" Rikki yelled, rushing forward toward Alísa. Avíá managed to move one of her paws free and slapped as hard as she can into Alísa's throat, breaking her windpipe and killing her within seconds. "No! You cannot beat me!" Alísa gasped before dying. "I beg to differ!" said Avíá, starting to lick her wounds.

**More Ghosts**

"Are you all right?" Rikki asked her. "Yes, I'm fine. Alísa will never be bothering anyone again!" said Avíá. Once the bleeding had stopped, Rikki and Avíá headed the rest of the way through the Dark Forest. On the very edge, they were met by Undelli, Alísa, who had a broken windpipe, and Karkróc, who had fang mark[32] across his throat. "Well well, look here, if it isn't the dream team!" said Undelli. "Go away!" said Avíá. "I have some lovely news for you!" taunted Alísa. "I don't need to hear it, thanks. I've left you back there for the red ants to eat, never to bother me again." said Avíá coldly. "Glad you met a bad end, Karkróc." said Rikki. "Told you not to mess with cobras." "Her Highness was upset about Kinsta." said Karkróc. "Anyway" said Alísa, "the first human village has been destroyed!" "What?!" said Rikki and Avíá together. "Oh yes, the lions were a lot of help!" said Undelli. Rikki and Avíá exited the Dark Forest and came upon a high cliff, overlooking a plain and also a human village, strangely silent, located to the left of the plain. "Have fun." said Karkróc, unable to move any further.[33]

* * *

[1] Even after death, Nagaina is still very wicked.

[2] It seems without Rikki, many creatures have decided to go bad rather than resist. How sad! LLLLLLL

[3] **somebody or something unusual and striking: **a person or thing that is foreign and unusual, especially a plant or animal

[4] Yeah, Rikki did go in that pool, but he's been walking around in the forest with Avíá, looking for food and got a tiny bit dirty.

[5] Rikki. Also, maybe they're afraid to say the name, as though they fear he might come up behind them and kill them.

[6] Upon interviewing Rikki, he claimed that Avíá snores too. JJJ

[7] They're talking about where they go when they die. Birds go there too apparently. Where the "evil ones" go, I haven't decided yet.

[8] Nagasta and Karistan have come all day and night for a couple of days to make a pace faster than Avíá and Rikki. They're reached the edge of the Wet Lands already. . However, even the adrenaline of **their** evil is starting to wear off and they need to rest.

[9] She's renounced Avíá because Avíá is an enemy of Nagasta and she choose to go bad and Avíá didn't. Now the two will be enemies. Maybe Avíá will finish her like Rikki did Undelli.

[10] He's willing to let the cobras take him if they let Avíá go. Fortunately, they don't have her.

[11] He was being somewhat ironic there. JLK

[12] You say that now! JJJJ

[13] Reputation is what others think of you. Character is who you are. Can't recall who said that.

[14] New title for Nagasta by those that hate her.

[15] Causing lots of trouble.

[16] Darzee can really be an airhead at times.

[17] Name is Romanized Urdu for "Evil".

[18] Buraai will be having a nice long chat with Avíá someday in the future. JJJJJ

[19] He wants to ensure that he ends on "She loves me." even if he has to pick all the flowers in the Dark Forest to do it! JJJJJJJJ

[20] Not that that would be that much of a protection with their snoring. JJJJJ Not that they snore that loudly. Mongooses are light sleepers, though they can sleep through a good deal of noise if totally exhausted or very, very tired.

[21] He was joking…..I hope.

[22] She and Rikki have a positive view on life. However, Rikki may well want to die if Avíá dies. Whether Rikki and Avíá will actually have grandchildren, especially grandchildren in common, remains to be seen.

[23] Appropriate.

[24] He's already eaten quite a few already.

[25] Apparently the ghosts can hurt bad guys. JJJJ

[26] without friendliness or enthusiasm

[27] A group of mongooses or things of a particular kind. In this case the Dark mongooses.

[28] Rikki doesn't want to fight girls (er, girl mongooses, he doesn't mind fighting Nagaina, Nagasta, or Tivía.)

[29] Yes, Avíá-tía-tárá is willing to die for Rikki now too! JJJJ

[30] It's your choice then.

[31] As they grow closer, more and more it is that the answer to that will be "He'll lose the will to live."

[33] The ghosts, both good and bad, can only stay inside the confines of the Dark Forest while in the mortal world.

* * *

[i] I've found a picture of a mongoose carrying a parrot that it fought off other mongooses to keep and he later presumably ate the parrot.

[ii] No, you are not imagining it, everyone in Rikki's family, at least on his father's side, and his mother and brother and sister as well, all have their names begin with the letter R. In Avíá's family, everyone on her mother's side, as well as her father and brother and sister, all have their names begin with the letter A. A combined family between Rikki and Avíá, if one were to ever exist, would have children and grandchildren with that have names that start with either A or R.


	8. Chapter 7: The Land of the Lions

Chapter VII The Land of The Lions

The Carnage

Rikki and Avíá headed into the village. They soon noticed with horror that everyone there was dead, including children. Several had been torn apart by the lions and several others had been pecked at by crows[1]. Some had been bitten by mongooses and others had died of snake venom. Avíá looked away, unable to take it in anymore. "We've **got** to stop them from claiming any more villages!" said Rikki, looking away from the carnage[2] as well. The lengths Nagasta and Karistan had gone to get revenge made him sick. His eyes glowed red with anger as he thought of all who had died, died needlessly, for Nag and Nagaina's deaths. In death, the two cobras had caused far more damage than they had hoped for in life. Rikki and Avíá spent the rest of the day in silence. Dusk fell and it gradually grew dark until it was pitch black. "Think it's safe to go out now?" said Avíá. They suddenly heard voices approaching, two of which belonged to Nagasta and Karistan. "Hide!" Rikki muttered. He and Avíá moved underneath a bed, blocked from view by the body of a dead child.

Kikatili and Apakarmi

"So, the humans have all gotten what they deserve!" said Nagasta, coming into view with Karistan and a male and female lion. _So that's a lion!_ Rikki thought. "Yes, how I hate them!" said the male lion in a deep voice. "Have you seen that Rikki-tikki-tavi and his girlfriend Avíá-tía-tárá, Kikatili[3]?" hissed Karistan. "What harm could two weasels do us?" said the female lion in disgust. "Not weasels, Apakarmi[4]! Mongooses!" hissed Nagasta in annoyance. "We have other problems besides two pesky, er, mongooses." said Kíkatili. "Like what?" asked Karistan. "Like Bahaxur[5] and Shujaa[6]! They contest[7] my right to rule the pride![8]" said Kíkatili. "Well, we'll deal with them soon. But right now, we have to watch out for the mongooses. We don't want them getting past us. We'll get them at last!" hissed Nagasta. "Yes, I'll be glad to be rid of those four pests!" said Apakarmi. "Where can we find Bahaxur and Shujaa? We can bite them in their sleep, once the mongooses are dead!" asked Nagasta. "Three miles south of here. They live alone in a cave at the top of a large hill that is surrounded by trees. Some of the pride might join them if they are left alone for too long. They oppose our ideas to finish the humans." said Apakarmi. "Pity for them." hissed Karistan. The four left.

Bahaxur and Shujaa

"I think we should try and find this Bahaxur and Shujaa before they get to them." said Rikki. The two headed south, hiding in bushes and passing many sleeping lions. They at last reached the top of the hill. They came into the cave and noticed a pair of sleeping lions. "What if they attack us?" said Avíá. "We'll have to risk it. They're in danger." said Rikki. He gently prodded Bahaxur on the shoulder. "What?!" said Bahaxur, in a rather bass voice. He jumped up, fearing an attack, startling both Avíá and Shujaa. "It's the middle of the night, dear. Why are you…?" she pauses, noticing the two mongooses. "What are you two weasels doing here at this time of night?" said Shujaa in annoyance. "Mongooses actually." said Avíá. "Never mind that. You should know that Kíkatili and Apakarmi have teamed up with Nagasta and Karistan. It seems Kíkatili has told them that you oppose their plan to destroy the humans and so now the four are plotting to kill you. In fact, they'd have come this very night likely if they weren't on the lookout for us!" said Rikki.

"And how would you know that if you're on the run?" asked Bahaxur skeptically. "We hid in the village, which they killed everyone in it by the way, and overheard them." said Avíá. "They wouldn't be so cold![9] said Shujaa. "I wouldn't doubt Kíkatili of being so low[10], but who else would help him?" said Bahaxur. "Most of your pride it seems, and the snakes, and the Dark Mongooses, and the crows." said Rikki. "Come on. We need to get out of here anyway! They'll be coming for you soon! You can see for yourself in the village." said Avíá. The four headed to the village. The two lions gasped at the carnage. "Oh my word!" said Bahaxur in astonishment. "I had hoped that Kíkatili and Apakarmi were just full of hot air[11]!" said Shujaa sadly. "Now what?" "Now we have to stop them from attacking more villages. I'm sure this is just the beginning." said Rikki. "Let's go back home and plan what to do in the morning." said Shujaa. "No, they'll likely come for us soon. The mongooses, er, what are your names, are right. We're in danger." said Bahaxur. "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi and this is my girlfriend Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki. "I suggest we hide in the Forest for the rest of the night. There's a part that goes southwest and lets us bypass the dragnet.[12]"

Rikki-tikki Distracts the Bad Guys

The four headed into the Dark Forest and headed southwest past the dragnet. They reached the very southwestern-most edge of the Forest. "Let's spend the rest of the day in here and then try and go out at night. It won't do to be spotted in broad daylight." said Bahaxur. The four rested for the rest of the day. As soon as it was dark, they headed out into the tall grass. They happened to come upon Kikatili and Karistan, who didn't notice them in the grass and in the dark.

"I see the mongooses are smarter than we thought. They've gotten by our dragnet." said Kikatili. "They are getting quite well known for doing that." hissed Karistan. "What's worse, it seems Shujaa and Bahaxur have left their cave. We could have had them. We had 15 snakes and at least five lions when we came there this morning." said Kikatili in disgust. "We've been looking for them all day. Nothing! So when do we attack the next village?" "In an hour." said Karistan. "We want to be sure all the humans are asleep." "What if they spot us?" whispered Avíá. "I'll handle this. You three leave." said Rikki. "You can't take them both! You have no idea what Kikatili can…." said Shujaa. "I can't take _either_ of them. But it's not going to be a fight. Just a distraction. You guys warn the village." said Rikki. "What if you get killed? How can we let you do this?" protested Avíá. "If I get killed, then I'll die knowing that _you're_ out of harm's way.

She walked up to him and kissed him. "I love you, you know!" she said. The three left, leaving Rikki there, blushing. "Yes!" he muttered. "Hey Wrinkle Skin! Oversized cat! Nice night, isn't it?" Rikki shouted. Karistan and Kikatili turned around and moved toward him. "How kind of you to come to us so we can at last be rid of you!" hissed Karistan. "You'll have to catch me first!" Rikki said, running off. Kikatili and Karistan hotly pursued him.

Meanwhile, Avíá and the two lions entered a village. Everyone was asleep. Avíá entered the first house through an open window.

**THE VILLAGE**

Warning the Village

"Wake up!" yelled Avíá, trying to awaken a man and his wife. They didn't stir. "Hey you! Wake up!" she yelled louder. They still slept on. She slapped the man across the face. He jumped up, startled. "What is it dear?" said his wife. "A mongoose." he said, staring at Avíá. "Come on! You are in danger!" Avíá-tía-tárá shouted. She hopped up and down madly. "I think she's trying to tell us something." said the man's wife. "What?" said the man. _Oh dear! How do I tell them?_ Avíá thought. "Come on!" Avíá yelled. She jumped out the window and hopped up and down madly outside. "I think she wants us to follow her." said the man's wife. They headed outside and noticed the lions. "Get your gun!" said the woman to her husband. "They aren't attacking us. That's weird." said the man. Avíá hopped up and down madly and the lions copied her. "I think they want us to follow them." said the man again. They followed the three to the village. "Oh my!" said the man. "How did this happen?" said his wife, shaking heavily at the sight of the carnage.

Rikki, meanwhile, was short of breath. He'd nearly been bitten by Kíkatili and was only just ahead of him. "I know you're around here somewhere!" Kíkatili roared. "Not today, oversized cat!" said Rikki, running across a stream. He noticed Avíá and the two lions and two humans. He ran toward them. "Hello." said Avíá, glad to see him alive. "Kíkatili is coming! He's…!" said Rikki. Kíkatili suddenly came into view. "Found you, you little…" said Kíkatili, noticing Avíá, Shujaa, Bahaxur, and the two humans. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my two least favorite lions!" The man and his wife picked up sticks and started swinging them at Kíkatili. "I can take you two apart!" he roared. "You won't have the chance!" yelled Shujaa and Bahaxur, charging at him. Kíkatili ran off,[13] yelling "We'll meet again!". "We sure showed him!" said Rikki. The others cheered. "But what about the attack?" said Shujaa.

"This is too easy." said Nagasta. The group stared at the humans that the snakes had poisoned to death in their sleep. "Where is Kíkatili?" she said. "I believe he was chasing…er….Him[14]….when we last met. Hopefully he'll put an end to him at last!" said Karistan. "No. He'll come in and tell us how He got away!" said Nagasta in disgust. "He is quite an excellent hunter. I'm sure he can kill Rikki-tikki-tavi!" said Apakarmi. "You have no idea what Rikki-tikki-tavi, that infernal pest, can do!" said Nagasta. Kíkatili came in. "So is he dead?" asked Apakarmi hopefully. "Not only is he _not_ dead, but he and his female friend, what's her name, are in league with Bahaxur and Shujaa. They're all in this together now! They've warned some humans it seems." said Kíkatili. "We should all leave here immediately. Our attack is over." said Nagasta. "But we've already taken care of several families." said a lion in annoyance. "I said let's go!" said Nagasta angrily. She turned and fled with Karistan, Kíkatili, Apakarmi, and all of the snakes and most of the lions. A few, including the lion who questioned her, remained. Those that remain were suddenly attacked by humans with guns. They managed to pick off one or two of the men but were all killed by gunfire soon thereafter.

"There. We got them to warn the others in time. I hope they got Nagasta." said Avíá. "No, Kíkatili probably told them about us warning the humans. She'll have left." said Bahaxur. The four hid in a cave five miles southwest of the village. "Well, that went well." said Rikki. "Too bad Kikatili's now onto you guys." "Like we care? We know he's a monster now. We consider it a good thing that he doesn't like it and is making it known." laughed Shujaa. "He can run really fast. I wouldn't dismiss him too easily." said Rikki.

"You were really brave back there." said Shujaa to Rikki. "Yes, he sure is wonderful!" said Avíá, hugging him. Rikki grinned stupidly. "I think she likes you." whispered Shujaa to Rikki. "Ï think we should rest. We have to plan what to do next in the morning." said Bahaxur, yawning. "Goodnight." said Shujaa. The two lions fell asleep. "Goodnight sweetie." said Avíá, and she kissed him goodnight and fell asleep. Rikki fell asleep with a grin on his face.

The Cruelty of Nagasta and Kikatili

"This is getting out of hand. Now they're working together!" said Kíkatili. A lion came in, very tired. "We've searched everywhere Master. Nothing. We need to rest!" he panted. "You can rest all you want when they're dead!" said Kíkatili angrily. "We need to rest. Just a little…" panted the lion. "Your Highness. Give our friend here 'some rest'!" said Apakarmi to Nagasta. "With pleasure." hissed Nagasta. She quickly moved up to the exhausted lion. "What are you going to do…?" he panted. He was cut off as Nagasta suddenly lashed out and bit him on the neck. She continued to sink her teeth into him and moved out of reach and bit him again as he tried to attack her. He fell down and gasped for air. "Help me!" he gasped to Kíkatili. "She's poisoned me!" "That's not _my_ problem." said Kíkatili ruthlessly. "Help me!" he cried. "There's nothing they can do. Nothing[15] can stop our poison!" said Karistan. "Help. I'm dying. Help I'm…." he gasped, falling over dead from the poison. "Anyone else want to rest?" said Kíkatili. The others quickly scampered out of the room. "Thank you, Nagasta." said Kíkatili. "Anytime." said Nagasta. "Send out the loyal birds. Get them to report the treachery of Bahaxur and Shujaa to the public. We want them found now as much as the mongooses." said Karistan.

Rikki and Shujaa Talk about Avíá

Rikki awoke the next morning, somewhat sore from sleeping on the rocky floor of the cave. He moved gently, so as not to wake the others, to get up to go relieve himself. When he came back, he saw that Avíá and Bahaxur were still asleep. He noticed Shujaa stir slightly. Rikki glanced at the sleeping Avíá. _She's so very beautiful!_ he thought. "You're in love, aren't you?" Rikki turned around. Shujaa was staring at him. "What?" he said sleepily. "You love her, don't you?" she said again. "What gives you that idea?" he said. "Anyone can see that." she laughed. "Is it really _that_ obvious?" he said. "Why don't you tell her?" she said. "Tell her what?" said Rikki-tikki. "How you feel about her." said Shujaa. "I can't describe in words how I feel about her." he said. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. She makes me feel strong, and at the same time, weak. Brave, and at the same time, afraid. Her blue eyes seem to be staring right into my soul." "Yes, you are most definitely in love." said Shujaa. "What makes you so sure?" said Rikki. "It could easily just be a silly attraction that will end after our mission is over." "It couldn't hurt to tell her." said Shujaa. "What if she doesn't really care for me other than as a friend?" he said. "Only one way to find out." she said. Avíá and Bahaxur woke up. "Morning already?" Avíá said. "Good morning…er…dear." he said. "Hello, Rikki." she said.

The Snakes' News

Two cobras moved outside. "I hope we can get them in their sleep. They can't have gone far. It will be excellent news for our King and Queen and also the new King and Queen of the Lions." hissed one of the cobras to the other. "_New King and Queen_?!" said Bahaxur. "Ah, snakes. Oh dear." said Shujaa. "I'm not very good against those." "On it." said Avíá, charging out the cave mouth before Rikki could stop her. "Hey you!" hissed one of the cobras at her. "Who are you, mongoose? Are you friend or enemy?" said the other cobra. "I'm your worst nightmare!" said Avíá. "Avi-Tia-Taday!" she cried, running at them. "It's the companion of the Terrible One!" the two snakes hissed in horror.

"Oh dear." said Rikki. "What was that about a new King and Queen?" said Avíá, jumping into the air to avoid being bitten. "Apakarmi and Kíkatili are going to be the new King and Queen of the Lions. They've taken over all the prides with the help of our King and Queen! It's going to be held tomorrow in a valley…." said one of the cobras. "Shut up!" said the other cobra to the first. "Your death will make an excellent event for the coronation day!" she hissed at Avíá, failing to bite her. "I don't think so." said Avíá, grabbing the snake and biting into her heart. "Ut oh!" said the remaining cobra as Avíá suddenly attacked him in the back and paralyzed him. She bit his head off and brought the dead snake to Rikki. "I brought you some breakfast." she said, dropping the dead cobra next to Rikki. "Thank you, Avíá." he said, starting to eat the dead cobra as Avíá headed over to the other dead cobra and started eating it. "Ick!" said Shujaa, staring at the pair of mongooses. "Want some?" said Rikki with his mouth full. "I think I'll pass." said Bahaxur. "I prefer antelope." "As soon as you two are done with your…er…breakfast, I'd like to see this coronation. I can't see Kíkatili and Apakarmi getting all the lions to make them King and Queen." said Shujaa. "I think Nagasta and Karistan may have bullied some of the lions into doing it." said Rikki, swallowing the last of his cobra. "I don't think lions are immune to cobra venom, are they? Nagasta and Karistan would surely use that to their advantage." said Avíá, finishing her meal and licking her lips. "No, we aren't. I doubt there's anything that can counteract that venom." said Bahaxur. "I've heard of the Magical Herb of Kalindo. It supposedly can. That's what brings us here in the first place." said Rikki. "What's that?" said Shujaa. "We'll explain soon. First we have to figure out where this coronation is being held." said Avíá.

Sadára

Darzee noticed a female mongoose signaling to him. "It's ok." she said, "I'm not one of the Dark Mongooses. I'm looking for Rímíra. I'm afraid I have some bad news." "It seems that's pretty much the only kind of news we hear now that Nagasta has taken over." said Darzee. "I'll get her." A while later, Rímíra, dripping wet from swimming across the water, came to her friend. "You called, Sadára." "I'm afraid the old general, your old owner, he was found dead of a cobra bite this morning. It appears his new pet mongoose was one of the Dark Mongooses." said Sadára. "No!" wailed Rímíra. "I'm so sorry. I know that he once took care of you." said Sadára. "If only Rédari and I had stayed there rather than trying to raise Rikki in the wild." moaned Rímíra. "Oh goodness! I'd forgotten that Rikki was _your _son!" said Sadára. "Yes, I'm very proud of him!" beamed Rímíra. "Yes, he's gotten quite a reputation." said Sadára. "Sadára" said Rímíra, "I was wondering….you live a few miles southwest of here. Do you know anything about Avíá-tía-tárá?" she said.

"She's dead." said Sadára. "Died weeks ago. Along with Avála, Arda, Alanda, and Amíra. They were such decent mongooses. Heard they died for refusing to help catch Rikki." "I'm so sorry. But I _know_ Avíá is still alive at any rate." said Rímíra. "How can that be?" said Sadára. "She's with Rikki. She's the female companion of Rikki. The one that Nagasta banned her name." "You're joking! The same Avíá? That name is pretty common." said Sadára. "Yes, the Coppersmith told me. He met her." said Rímíra. "Well, she's well brought up if that's what you're wondering then." said Sadára. "Well, what's her personality like?" said Rímíra. "Typical teenager." said Sadára. Rímíra sighed. "She's very well mannered, don't worry!" said Sadára. "Is she a good hunter?" said Rímíra. "She hadn't been on a hunt before. Not that they've told me. I last talked to Amíra a few hours before she was killed. They hadn't then. Actually, how did Avíá survive?" said Sadára. "Apparently she'd gone to relieve herself. Came back in time to witness the deaths of her family from a distance but wasn't seen, except by her sister, Arda, who refused to betray her." said Rímíra. "Also, the Coppersmith had told me that she pinned him down, thinking he was a crow. She apparently saw crows betray her family to the cobras. She later ate one of them, Arknác. The Coppersmith says that Rikki and Avíá work really well together. Which makes me wonder…." said Rímíra thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder what?" said Sadára. "Rikki and Avíá?" said Rímíra. "What about them?" said Sadára. "Will they get married?" said Rímíra. "Why would you think that?" said Sadára. "The Coppersmith says that Rikki really seems to fancy her. And that she really likes him too." said Rímíra. "You don't say. Still, they've only met, what, about three or so weeks ago? Don't you think it's a little soon?" said Sadára. "Rikki has never had a girlfriend before." said Rímíra. "He hasn't?" said Sadára, startled. "No, he's always been shy around girls. Seemed more interested in fighting snakes. Always preferred to work alone." said Rímíra. "What about Avíá? Did she ever have any boyfriends?" said Rímíra. "Actually, she did." said Sadára. "Undelli-dav-karsid, though I doubt that relationship continued, as he became one of the Dark Mongooses. That and he's dead." "Undelli? A Dark Mongoose? We're friends with his family. How could that be? And how'd he die?" said Rímíra in shock. "He ran away from home. He joined…er…Her!" said Sadára. "Call her 'Nagasta'. She loves it when others are afraid to say her name." said Rímíra. "The official version of the cobras is that Rikki murdered Undelli in cold blood, which of course, I've never believed." said Sadára. "I'll bet it was self-defense." Three cobras suddenly approached them. "Well, well. What do we have here?" hissed the nearest. "We're tired of playing games! You've been messing with the bull! Now here comes the horns!" said Rímíra as she and Sadára charged at the snakes.[16]

Kikatili and Apakarmi's Coronation

Rikki walked beside Avíá. He couldn't believe it had only been four weeks since he'd first met her. He seemed to have known her all of his life. He thought that maybe later, after the coronation of Kíkatili and Apakarmi, he'd go on a walk alone with her and then tell her how he felt about her. Shujaa and Bahaxur would surely understand his need to be left alone. They heard several voices down in the valley ahead. "Why should he be King?" complained a lion. "Because I'll tear you apart if you don't give me the respect I deserve[17]!" growled Kíkatili. "Now with our new alliance with the cobras, we can do together what we couldn't by ourselves, rid the land of these pesky humans. They killed my Mother. I've never forgiven them." said Apakarmi. "Her mother was trying to hunt human children. She deserved what she got!" Shujaa growled softly. "Let's not forget how the humans killed _my_ parents! But I want their pet mongoose, Rikki-tikki-peski[18] to see them die, or at least know he's dead before I mess with them!" "The humans didn't kill her parents. _I_ did." whispered Rikki. "They were trying to murder innocent people in an attempt to get rid of me." "_You_ killed…?!" said Bahaxur. "Quiet!" said Shujaa. "It is of the opinion of the prides that Kíkatili be the new King and his wife Apakarmi the new Queen!" said a lion next to Kíkatili and Apakarmi. "I wonder how much Nagasta and Kíkatili had to threaten them to….?" said Bahaxur. "Quiet!" said Avíá. "Long like King Kíkatili!" said the crowd of lions. "Long live Queen Apakarmi!" "As my first act as King I'd like to make a new policy toward humans and all who support them!" said Kíkatili. "I've had enough!" said Bahaxur. He came out onto a ledge overlooking the crowd in the valley below. "He lies! The humans may sometimes hunt us, but we've hunted them too! Kíkatili and Karistan are just using you to help kill the humans for their own vile blood quest! All who are reasonable should leave now and go into hiding!" "No, he's helping the humans! He'd have us all die! Or have you forgotten Bahaxur how the humans shot my Father….?!" said Kíkatili. "That's not true. _You _killed him and disposed of the body and blamed it on the humans. You killed him to gain control of the pride. It wasn't humans at all!" said Bahaxur. "Liar!" growled Kíkatili. "Kill him!" hissed Karistan. Rikki and the others ran as fast as they could and managed to get away. "Did you have to speak out like that?" said Shujaa. "He's a murderer! It's time somebody exposed the death of Kindali[19]!" said Bahaxur. "So Kíkatili murdered the King of the Pride, his own father no less?" said Shujaa. "Yes. I saw it happen. He killed him four days ago and is using his death as a lie to turn the pride against humans and also to help Nagasta and Karistan, no doubt all to help grab power for him and Apakarmi. What's more, he killed a human, who happened to have a gun, and was heading home from a hunt and was unaware, as proof for his little lie. It was too hard, especially with him around as the new leader, to tell anyone. I don't think he saw me. Otherwise he'd have tried to kill us before now." said Bahaxur. "Why didn't you tell _me_ at least?" asked Shujaa. "Didn't want to worry you." said her husband. "So, Kíkatili murdered his own father. So, what's he been doing since then? Has he always been friendly toward the snakes or did it take a while for him to trust them?" asked Rikki. "He joined them at once. He was so pleased for an excuse to vent his hatred for humans, which is genuine, despite the fact that he was using it as an excuse to blame on the murder of the King. Apakarmi has been wounded once by humans. Unfortunately, they only had sharp stones as she caught them off guard, but she killed one of them as well. They're dangerous. They bullied the others and with a lot of smooth talk convinced them I guess to attack the village. Most of them have had problems with people, but I haven't had much. I think they fear Kíkatili and Apakarmi." said Shujaa. "I wonder what went wrong with Karistan and Nagasta to turn them against people. You said that it was you who killed them." said Bahaxur to Rikki. Rikki quickly told them his story. "Well, Nagasta may indeed believe that humans are evil, but she's taking it way too far. Why haven't you told her?" Bahaxur asked when he finished. "Didn't want her coming after my family and friends." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, I'm going on a walk with Avíá. I want to talk to her about something." said Rikki, trying to catch Shujaa's eye. She noticed and winked at him.

Rikki Confesses His Love to Avíá

"You wanted to see me?" said Avíá to Rikki, once they had walked for about a mile. "Er…yes." said Rikki. "Avíá I….I…I"" he said nervously. "You're what?" she said. "I….I…I…" he said very nervously, sweat dripping profusely from his forehead. "Out with it Rikki!" she said. "I'm in love with you. Serious love. Not just a casual boyfriend/girlfriend relationship." he said. "Well. I must admit that I'm not so sure about a very serious relationship. I mean, we've only known each other for what, a month? Also, I need time to decide if you're the right guy for me." she said. Rikki frowned but nodded. "But we'll be best friends forever, whatever else may happen." she said. Rikki smiled.

Enemy Attack

"Isn't that sweet?" said a voice nearby. The two turned and stared and noticed a lion and a cobra. "Finally we have you!" hissed the cobra. "What are we going to do?" said Rikki. "I've got an idea." whispered Avíá. "Catch me if you can Wrinkle Skin!" she yelled at the snake, poking at him with her paws and managing to avoid his fangs. "Nobody calls me 'Wrinkle Skin' and gets away with it!" hissed the snake angrily, slithering after her. Avíá ran up a hill with the snake behind her. Behind her was a sheer drop off. "Cornered!" hissed the snake happily. Avíá jumped. The snake looked over and was grabbed by Avíá, who had landed in a tall tree and had been waiting for him to look over. She snapped his neck and ate his head, except the fangs. The lion meanwhile was chasing Rikki up the same hill. "Cornered!" said the lion. "Rikki, catch!" yelled Avíá, throwing the snake fangs to him. Rikki caught them in his mouth and managed to puncture the skin of the lion with them. "See ya chump!" he said, jumping down off the cliff to a branch next to Avíá. Rikki and Avíá hopped down the tree to the bottom. The lion ran down but collapsed and fell dead from the cobra venom before he could come a step closer toward them. "Much appreciated." said Rikki. "Anytime." said Avíá, still carrying the dead snake in her mouth. "You know," she said, "we work pretty well together." "I've noticed." Rikki said. "It might work out between you and me." she said. Rikki grinned. "But don't you dare try anything funny. And don't you dare go chasing another girl!" she said, starting to tear into the snake, "Or you'll end up like him[20]."

A Plan to Defeat Kikatili and Apakarmi

"So where have you been?" said Bahaxur once they got back. "Out." said Rikki and Avíá together. "Some of Kíkatili's and Nagasta's goons tried to attack us but we got them. It appears lions aren't immune to snake venom. This gives me an idea. I'll discuss our plan to deal with this new King and Queen." said Rikki. A few hours later, they finished their discussion in a cave which was accessible only by a narrow path that ran behind a waterfall. "Brilliant!" said Shujaa. "It might even start a war between the lions and snakes!" said Bahaxur. "It's not going to be easy." said Rikki. "I can't win in a fight against a lion. I'll have to outwit them." "I think I'd better be the one to poison them with the fangs, once you two have gotten them." said Bahaxur. "I don't know about this." said Shujaa. "It's the best plan we've got yet dear. Do you have a better one?" said Bahaxur. "We could get the other lions to help us." she said. "I doubt any will, though if they do, I don't see what a few lions will be able to do against that lot." he said. "Well, Nagasta and her crowd are surprised that two mongooses can cause all the damage Rikki and I did. I'm sure you're better than you think." said Avíá, trying to cheer him up.

Rikki-tikki's Dream

"Well, we should get some rest." said Bahaxur. He and his wife quickly fell asleep. "Well goodnight Rikki." said Avíá, falling asleep next to him. Rikki put his paws around her and fell asleep too. He dreamt he is with his family. "Hello Rikki." said his mother. "How do you know when you've found your true love?" he said. "Why do you ask?" she said. "There's this girl, Avíá-tía-tárá, that I've been with for the last month. I'm really falling for her I think." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "How does she make you feel?" said Rédari. He spent the next several hours trying to tell them how Avíá made him feel. "Why don't you tell her then?" said Rikíla. "I've tried, though I'm too shy to explain it all. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her?" he said. "Rikki, you're strange. You've always wanted to work alone. Since when did you start caring about females?" said Ravánti. "Since I met Avíá. She's different from any of the other girls I've met. I can tell her anything, and I mean _anything_." said Rikki. "Except how you feel about her apparently." chuckled Ravánti. "She makes me feel as though I could fight the Cobra Queen, as long as she was there with me, even if I didn't have the Magical Herb of Kalindo." said Rikki. "You hadn't mentioned that about her. Is there anything else you're keeping from us, Rikki? Rikki. Rikki. Rikki." Ravánti said. "You're voice is getting deeper Ravánti." said Rikki in surprise. "I'm _not _Ravánti." said Bahaxur, and Rikki woke up.

* * *

[1] After they were dead.

[2] Widespread and indiscriminate slaughter or massacre, especially of human beings

[3] Swahili for "Cruel".

[4] Romanized Hindi for "wicked".

[5] Romanized Hindi for "Heroic".

[6] Swahili for "Brave".

[7] challenge something: to challenge or question something

[8] group of lions**: **a group of lions, usually consisting of up to a dozen related adult females, their cubs and juveniles, plus from one to six adult males

[9] Cruel. wicked.

[10] wicked. Immoral.

[11] empty statements or promises: impressive or boastful talk about achievements or intentions that has no substance (Or most of the stuff Obama promises.) (informal)

[12] police hunt for criminal: a systematic and coordinated search for a wanted person made by police (or an evil cobra government)

[13] He is rather a coward.

[14] They're actually not only still not using his name, but they're kind of afraid of him too. JJJ

[15] Except perhaps the Magical Herb of Kalindo. JJJJJ

[16] The mongooses will win that fight. JJJ

[17] So he should give him none so he doesn't get torn apart. JJJJ

[18] Nagasta has a sense of humor, albeit a rather sick one, at times.

[19] Kíkatili's father, the last leader of the pride. Kíkatili is like Scar and doesn't mind murder if it gains him power.

[20] She means the snake.


	9. Chapter 8: The Dark Mongoose of Segowlee

Chapter VIII The Dark Mongoose of Segowlee

Rímíra Seeks Revenge

Many miles away the real Ravánti yawned, munching on a dead cobra.[1] "I wonder where Rikki and Avíá are now. Do you think they're safe?" he said to Rédarí. "I'm sure of it." said Rédarí. "Where's Mother gone to?" said Rikíla. "I'm afraid she's gone after the Dark Mongoose who betrayed her former master. I begged her not to go but she said she owes her old master this much." said Rédarí. "I hope she's ok." said Rikíla.

Rímíra, meanwhile, was on her way to her old master's house. The old man had been kind to her and now he was dead, betrayed by a mongoose that he thought he could trust. She came in sight of the three-story house. Her children had never seen a house that big and had a hard time believing her that one that size existed. She entered through an open window. Ahead, she saw a shadow of a four-legged animal. It had to be the Dark Mongoose. "Who's there?" he said. "How could you do this to him?!" said Rímíra in anger. "Who are you supposed to be?" he said. "Rímíra-asúra-tiví!" she said. "I was his pet mongoose. My husband Rédarí and I had decided to raise our son in the wild. Our mistake! You thought you could get away with what you've done! Well you're wrong!" she snarled. "Am I, Rímíra?" he said coolly. "I am Dasalí-biv-laván! I am a very powerful mongoose! I am one of the Queen's most trusted warriors!" he said. "You're nothing more than a coward! Helping the snakes like that!" shouted Rímíra. "You must understand that the time of the humans has passed. It is our time. We enlightened mongooses have recanted our plan to remove the cobras. They do seem to know what they are doing after all. There is no reason for us to oppose them.[2]" said Dasalí. Rímíra shook her head in disgust. "Speaking of my son, he's run circles around you Dark Mongooses and Snake Empire." said Rímíra. "Who is your son?" said Dasalí. "Surely you've heard his name. In fact, I think your King and Queen banned the mention of it." said Rímíra. Dasalí was taken aback. "Surely you jest!" he said. "I am the mother of Rikki-tikki-tavi, archenemy of Nagasta!" said Rímíra. "Well. Are you now?" said Dasalí in amusement. "Our armies will kill your son and his wicked little girlfriend Avíá! They will die, as will _you_!" he said, suddenly jumping at Rímíra who only got out of the way just in time.

The Fight With Disalí

"You'll have to try harder than that!" said Rímíra, scratching him across the face. "Tough girl, huh?" he said, biting her in the leg. "I'm going to get you just like you helped them get him!" she snarled, jumping up and kicking him in midair as he leapt at her. He fell to the floor and then jumped up upon her. "You are a fool Rímíra!" "I'm just getting started." she said, breaking one of her paws free and slapping him hard in the side, forcing him to get up off of her. Dasalí ran off toward the general's old bedroom. Rímíra headed in after him. The two fought, knocking over several items in the room. In the midst of the battle, the gun cupboard was knocked open. Dasalí jumped at Rímíra, knocking them both inside. Rímíra climbed up her old master's gun collection, knocking some guns loose from their cases. Rímíra kicked him in the face and he fell out of the closet, his nose bleeding. "I think it's time I stop playing around and finish you!" he snarled, dripping blood on the floor. He lunged at her again and knocked her to the floor. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!" he said, preparing to strike the death blow. Rímíra, in a last effort, lashed out, somehow hitting the trigger of the gun and firing. She closed her eyes as hot air came flying near her and a loud bang came from the gun. _I'm dead. For sure I'm dead._ she thought. She waited a while, then opened her eyes. Dasalí had been hit by the bullet and had been hit directly in the heart. Vengeance was hers. She climbed up on the old man's bed and fell asleep, occasionally getting up to shake herself to see if, as she fancied, she was in several pieces.

The next morning, she got up and left. "I'm done my best, old friend." she said as she left the house. At least Dasalí would never betray anyone ever again. _Nagasta isn't going to be pleased about this. Not pleased at all._ she thought smugly as she headed back to her family.

Rikki and Avíá Talk About Their Relationship

The night before, Rikki and Avíá had talked, alone, in another chamber of the cave. Rikki had decided to tell Avíá a bit more about how he felt about her. "So what do you want to see me about?" she asked. "I love you. Considering marrying you isn't such a strange idea anymore. In fact, I kind of like it." he said. "Really?" she said. She had suspected, wished that her hero would like her. But she had never thought that he would actually ever think of a romantic relationship with her. "Yes. I do." he said. "What do you think of me?" he asked. _Do I love you? You're the famous Rikki-tikki-tavi! Of course I love you! But do you mean do I love you in a romantic way? Hmmmmmm. I am mistrustful of boyfriends after Undelli betrayed me. However, I know you won't let me down. I guess I do._ she thought. "Best guy I ever met. Best candidate for a future mate. And, personally, I can actually see you filling that role." she said. "I can't deny I have feelings for you. You've been a pretty good replacement for a family." she said. "Have I?" he said, flattered. "Yes, you're my best friend and my favorite boyfriend." she said. "Avíá, I've never really liked girls. I always thought they were strange." he said. "Hmmmmph!" said Avíá. "However, you're different than the others. I actually don't mind the idea of liking you. You're pretty, friendly, brave, loyal, clever, and many other things." he said. "And yes, you are a great snake-killer." he said, reading her mind, for she had thought she could never be as good as him. "Rikki, you are the best thing that's happened to me!" she said, hugging him tightly. "You're the best thing that's happened to be too, Avíá-tía." he said, embracing her as well. They sat there, paws wrapped around each other, gazing at the moonlight, and telling each other all of their hidden secrets that they had never told anyone else before. "Avíá, I've never been in love before. This is all so weird for me." he said. "I never felt like this for Undelli. There's something different about you Rikki. Something special." said Avíá. "I had wondered if you'd be rude, stuck on yourself, and very grumpy, like many of the heroes I've heard in stories turn out to be when you actually meet them. Nothing seems as it is. And you're no exception. I had thought that you were weird, telling me these stories about Karait, Nag, and Nagaina. I didn't know who you were. You didn't glow like I always pictured you would." she said. "Glow? The only thing that glows is my eyes when I get angry." laughed Rikki. "Though if I could glow, I'd glow around you." he said before he could stop himself. Avíá laughed.

"You are so selfless. Do you think it wrong to ever think of yourself?" asked Avíá inquisitively. She wanted to know if he was just putting on a show to impress her. If so, he could go to Kalindo by himself. "I admit, some of my not telling the others about Nagasta's true identity had been to protect my reputation. However, it also was to keep them from hating me, as I feared they might. Especially when Kinsta started attacking the garden." said Rikki. "Also, it would cause a panic and still also would not have kept the snakes out. Why make everyone sad again? Also, Darzee has a big mouth and I didn't want him trying to sing a song about how I would kill Nagasta like I did Nag and Nagaina. If she found out that I did it, she might find out that Darzee, Darzee's wife, and Chuchundra helped me a little bit in that and come and kill them. Also, now with my family there, Nagasta might hurt them too, if she sent her entire snake army. As it was, all I had to do was make sure that I always got in the way if the snakes came. Anyway, I had mice tell them and my family when I realized what Nagasta had done to the mice and what she'd do to others if nobody put a stop to her." "What had she done to them? They seemed to especially hate her." said Avíá. Rikki explained about the tribute and how he'd rescued the mouse from being swallowed alive. "Beastly brute! Swallowing a mouse whole!" said Avíá when he had finished his tale. "You are very merciful Rikki. I'm afraid I might not have been so nice to that mouse had I been the one to rescue her and receive her insults. She might have gone right into my belly after saying those things to me." said Avíá. "However, I can watch you and learn to be kinder." she said. "You? Unkind?! Preposterous! Anyway, I came close to eating her myself. Anyway, though I've never been a dating type before, I think girls like you are more valuable than a nice house to protect and rooms to run about in." he said. "Arda was right." said Avíá, who suddenly kissed him on his cheek, causing his to blush. "Right about what?" said Rikki. "I found a nice guy." she said, hugging him tighter. "Well, goodnight. Sweet dreams." said Avíá. "Yes, maybe I shall dream about you and my family." he said. "Oh Rikki, you are too kind. I want to thank you. You've made the hardest time of my life bearable." she said, closing her eyes. They fell asleep, still in an embrace.

Biwi's Nightmare

Biwi was startled by a sound in the night. It sounded like hissing. "Who's there?" she said nervously. "Your friend Rikki is dead!" said a cold voice. "No!" she screamed as Nagasta came into sight. "Yes. The fool and his girlfriend are no more! He told me how my family really died! How _you_ helped betray my Mother and my siblings. And I've come!" said Nagasta, advancing toward her. "Darzee!" said Biwi nervously. "Oh that fool! I've already dealt with him!" said Nagasta, coughing up a tailorbird feather. "Nagasta you monster!" screamed Biwi. "I was hoping for something a bit more impressive as your last words!" said Nagasta. "Look into my eyes!" Biwi tried to avoid her but couldn't. She saw her cold, evil, unfeeling eyes and was terrified. She couldn't move. She screamed as Nagasta lunged at her, piercing her with her fangs. Biwi jumped up out her sleep, startling Darzee. "Dear! What is it? You look terrified!" he said, very concerned. "It was a nightmare. Nagasta killed Rikki and Avíá and she found out how I helped Rikki destroy the eggs and she came and ate you and then she got me." said his wife. "No chance that Rikki would betray you, even if caught by Nagasta." The two tailorbirds jumped. It was Rímíra. "So how'd it go with that Dark Mongoose?" said Darzee. "Let's just say he went out with a bang." smiled Rímíra. "Nagasta won't be pleased." said Darzee.

Rímíra Returns

"Who's there?" said Dindac, rising from his nest and startling his wife and four children. "It's just me." said Rímíra. "Hello Rímíra." said Dindac. "What have you been up to?" said Dindac's wife. "Settling a score with the mongoose who betrayed my old master. He'll never hurt anyone again!" said Rímíra. "Do you believe in this magical plant?" said Dindac. "The Coppersmith says Rikki and Avíá are risking everything to get this Magical Herb of Kalindo. It supposedly can reverse the effects of one snakebite. Rikki plans to use it to finish the Cobra Queen." said Dindac's wife to Rímíra. "It's a little hard to swallow, but I can believe it to be possible that such a thing could exist, I guess. It's been nonsense about any other plant being able to save a mongoose, don't believe the stories you've been hearing." said Rímíra. "Thanks for informing us. Dindac made it sound like a mongoose couldn't be killed." said Dindac's wife. "Yes we can. In fact, Avíá-tía-tárá lost her family to those snakes. I pray that she and Rikki don't get killed." said Rímíra.

"About the Magical Herb of Kalindo, I know Rikíla picked up that story somewhere. From some old bird named Tacróc." said Rímíra. "I thought he worked for…er…You-Know-Who." said Dindac's wife. "Nagasta? No, don't look so frightened, it's only a name! Anyway, apparently he was faking allegiance to Her. He helped Rikki escape. Actually claimed he found a plant that would help you survive a snakebite. Apparently it was he who started that story that Rikíla must have picked up. Rikki-tikki happened to bring it up, having heard about it from Rikíla, and Tacróc told him where to go. However, if the Coppersmith is right, Rikki and Avíá must have gone through a land of dangerous snakes, across a very haunted forest, the Coppersmith was very reluctant to talk about his experiences in there and it took days to get anything out of him about it, across a land of lions, which sound dangerous from what Rikki told the Coppersmith that Tacróc told him. Then he has to go to a land of a fiery mountain and across a giant river. And as that weren't enough, near the entrance to this mysterious Kalindo, there's a colony of giant poisonous spiders! I highly doubt a normal _adult _mongoose, even a rather skilled and experienced one, could make it, but Rikki isn't like most mongooses." said Rímíra.

"Hey you!" came a voice nearby. The others turned and noticed two Dark Mongooses on the opposite shore. "You'll catch it for killing the Queen's mongoose!" said one of them. "Will I?" said Rímíra defiantly. "You may be safe on the island, but you'll never be able to get past us again!" he said. They left. "We'll see about that." said Rímíra.

Formulating the Rebellion

The following day, just before dawn, Darzee met with a bunch of birds. "So, what is the plan Darzee? You do not seem to be one to normally formulate[3] anything." asked a tailorbird. "Well, things have changed." said Darzee. He explained what he had overheard about the brainwashing of the children. "This is an outrage!" said the tailorbird. "Rikki-tikki told us to go into secret rebellion against these cobras." said Darzee. "Well, we've dropped some mangos on some cobras' heads in the dark." said a parrot. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but the King and Queen are gone. What if we revolted?" said Darzee. "Revolted?! And get our family slaughtered?! Are you out of your tree?" said a Coppersmith barbet. "No. We can free the mice. The Land of the Mice has been put back under mouse tribute." said Darzee. "Has it? Well, what can we do?" said a tailorbird. "What about the crows?" said a wren. "Hmmmm, that is tricky." said Darzee. "Tacróc." said the Coppersmith. "I thought you said Tacróc was dead." said Darzee. "No, there might be other crows like him. Maybe his surviving family will help us." said the Coppersmith.

"Yes, we can help you." said a crow, one of Tacróc's children. They came to the Land of the Mice. "Join us. We're going to make a fight of it." said Darzee. "Agreed." said a mouse. They now had supporters to fight back against Snake Empire. "So, how do we attack Snake Empire?" asked a rabbit. "We start a secret rebellion for now." said Darzee. "We can't risk anything too open, even without the King and Queen being around." "What should we do exactly?" asked Azil. "Just follow my lead." said Darzee. "I can help." said Sadára. "Good, it will be good to have a mongoose on our side." said a crow. "So, when do we respond? We can't let this continue on much longer. They've had access to our kids' minds for far too long already!" said Azil. "We need time to organize." said Naréc, a son of Tacróc. "Tomorrow." he said. "We can't let Rikki-tikki have all the fun." said Sadára. They all laughed. The rebellion had begun.

* * *

[1] They still have leftovers from that cobra fight. JJJJ

[2] This is what, undoubtedly, will come to pass with the RINO Republicans.

[3] **devise something: **to draw something up carefully and in detail


End file.
